Las Estrategias Del Amor
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Hoy también, Anna Summer se desplaza en tren a Londres. Ésta es una mañana fría igual a tantas otras mañanas frías, sólo que... esta vez su mirada se cruza con la de una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa que en un instante lo trastoca todo. Elsa Winter es arquitecta y vive en un depósito de agua reconvertido, lo cual dice mucho de su carácter. (Elsa y Anna)(Adaptación)
1. chapter 1

**Las Estrategias Del Amor**

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Por favor den una oportunidad de salir de la rutina y para los lectores expertos que somos dejarse llevar por lo menos 15 minutos de algo distinto, y vivir miles de historias.

Esta Historia esta dedicada para ustedes: **miguel y Deilys len.**

Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, a mi y a las historias con sus palabras muy amables, espero que te guste y les guste mucho.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar Frozen: una aventura congelada y algunos personajes de Disney no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia Elsa y Anna para ustedes.

 **Descripción** :

Hoy también, Anna Summer se desplaza en tren a Londres. Ésta es una mañana fría igual a tantas otras mañanas frías, sólo que... esta vez su mirada se cruza con la de una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa que en un instante lo trastoca todo. Elsa Winter es arquitecta y vive en un depósito de agua reconvertido, lo cual dice mucho de su carácter. Anna y Elsa estaban condenadas a enamorarse.

¿Condenadas? Lo cierto es que se enamoran, intensa y profundamente, a pesar de que las circunstancias que rodean su relación no les facilitarán las cosas. Circunstancia primera: Anna tiene una hermana, Fiona, que está a punto de casarse...

Circunstancia segunda: Elsa tiene un pasado torturado que, sincera como es, no oculta a Isobelle, del que emerge un temible acosador cuya maléfica presencia se cierne permanentemente sobre las dos mujeres

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Vive de tal modo, que nada de lo que hagas deba merecer el reproche o la condena de quienes te rodean. (Simone Weil)**

Anna no sabía cuándo se había dado cuenta de que la observaban. Iba en el tren camino de Moorgate. El día era agradablemente fresco, pero con el intenso sol que la hacía sentirse cálida y amodorrada en el recinto del tren. Reinaba un silencio extraño en el vagón, roto sólo por el ocasional aleteo perezoso de las hojas de los periódicos. Aunque el tren se balanceaba mucho, parecía como si el compartimento hubiese entrado en el cómodo reino del semisueño y la semivigilia. En ese lánguido estado, Anna, mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el imponente Alexandra Palace, se dio cuenta poco a poco de que los ojos de alguien se habían posado sobre ella.

No quería mirar, en parte porque disfrutaba de su letargo, pero también porque estaba segura de que se toparía con algún viajero examinándola con intención. En realidad, no la disgustaba ni la molestaba que mirasen, pues ella misma disfrutaba observando a la gente y la encantaba tejer historias con algunos de los pasajeros habituales de su ruta. Anna, entusiasta de la expresión poética, obtenía muchos de sus temas observando a los demás.

La poesía, pensó con aire soñador, era la única forma de describir su situación, y nada mejor que los versos de Laurie Lee en El nacimiento de abril:

 _Si alguna vez vi bendiciones en el aire, las veo ahora en este día aún prematuro en que el limonero en la vaporosa mañana gotea húmeda luz del sol en poder de mis ojos._

Pensar en ojos la situó de mala gana en la realidad. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que la observaban pero, curiosamente, le parecía que no era un examen ofensivo o degradante. No podía explicárselo, pero la intuición le indicaba que todo estaba bien y que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, la curiosidad empezaba a dominarla, apartando el manto soñoliento que la envolvía desde que había subido al tren en New Barnet.

Anna miró a los variopintos viajeros, la mayoría de los cuales estaban sumidos en sus propios mundos particulares de lectura o ensueño. En un primer momento le pareció que había localizado al culpable cuando sus ojos tropezaron con los de un joven ejecutivo, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que el hombre había alzado la vista de su periódico para orientarse sobre dónde estaba mientras volvía la página.

La vista del hombre regresó con toda naturalidad a la sección de deportes. «Dónde estás», preguntó Anna en silencio mientras su mirada recorría el vagón. Nadie la miraba directamente: tal vez hubieran apartado los ojos antes de que ella se diese cuenta. «En fin —suspiró para sí —, tal vez deba ser un poco más avispada.»

El tren estaba entrando en Finsbury Park, una estación de enlace, para los trenes elevados y subterráneos, con varios puntos de Londres y del West End. La gente empezó a moverse: guardaban los periódicos a toda prisa en los maletines, se abotonaban los abrigos, buscaban los guantes, deseando ser los primeros en salir y encaminarse al siguiente medio de transporte. Anna los miraba, pensando que era el final de la historia, cuando de nuevo volvió a sentir que la observaban. La desconcertó, momentáneamente, que fuese una mujer. Desde el punto de vista racional no había motivos para sorprenderse, puesto que las mujeres suelen detenerse a valorar a otras mujeres. Ella misma lo había hecho. Creía que las mujeres tendían a ser mucho más perceptivas, una idea que se había grabado en su mente después de una conversación con sus colegas masculinos que le confirmó que casi nunca observaban a otros hombres por miedo a ser acusados de cualquier cosa o a la violencia.

La mujer que estaba junto a las puertas mirándola la sorprendió porque era despampanante y destacaba entre los demás ocupantes del vagón. Era despampanante no sólo por su atractivo aspecto, sino también por su forma de vestir y su porte. Emanaba elegancia hasta tal punto que Anna pensó que, aunque vistiera con sencillez, las cabezas se volverían a su paso. Su ropa parecía cara y de calidad, aunque nada llamativa. Llevaba un abrigo largo de lana negra con un amplio cuello sobre los hombros, desabotonado en la parte delantera, que dejaba ver un traje sastre azul: un sencillo vestido de cuello redondo que llegaba a la altura de la pantorrilla, con una chaqueta larga. Completaba el conjunto un collar de perlas de una vuelta.

Anna, impresionada con el estilo de la mujer, se fijó en sus rasgos. Era alta, lo cual se veía subrayado por el largo abrigo que llevaba. Pero el abrigo cumplía otra misión, pues era del color ideal para resaltar sus cabellos rubio platinado naturales (según ella) y su piel fresca y cremosa. El pelo se recogía en un moño francés, algo que casi no lucía nadie, pero a Anna le pareció que en ella no desentonaba. Tenía los pómulos altos en un rostro de belleza clásica y sus labios eran de un rosa oscuro.

A Anna le dio la impresión de que había dedicado mucho tiempo a aquella inspección, aunque sabía que sólo habían pasado unos segundos. En ese momento Anna comprendió que la mujer se había dado cuenta de que la miraba, pues los labios rosa esbozaron una sonrisa preciosa y teñida de ironía. Y, aunque no podía verlos bien, tuvo la certeza de que los ojos de la mujer lanzaban traviesos destellos tras los cristales de las primorosas y modernas gafas. Anna desvió la vista, sintiendo de repente el calor del rubor que abrasaba sus mejillas.

El tren se detuvo en seco, y los viajeros se apresuraron a salir para dirigirse a su trabajo. Anna volvió a mirar y percibió el resplandor de los cabellos rubios de la mujer mientras la multitud la arrastraba hacia el vasto mar de Londres. Retuvo en su cabeza la imagen de ella con aquella traviesa sonrisa que parecía tan a juego con la gloriosa mañana. Pero por qué se había ruborizado, se preguntó a sí misma con cierta irritación. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer la había mirado primero y por eso había reaccionado ella.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	2. chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Anna llevaba cinco años trabajando como contable de gestión en una pequeña empresa financiera de London Bridge y estaba razonablemente satisfecha. Sus dos colegas más próximos, Linda y su jefe de área Jaimito, eran muy agradables y tenía buena relación con los dos. Jaimito dejaba que Anna demostrase sus facultades sin presionarla, lo cual los había beneficiado a ambos. La confianza en su valía estimulaba un trabajo bien considerado por los clientes, cuya estima redundaba en beneficios económicos para Anna.

Sabía que nunca llegaría a los escalones superiores de la empresa, pero tenía un trabajo que le gustaba, un pequeño piso propio y dinero suficiente para comprar unos cuantos caprichos todos los meses. Con respecto al futuro, imaginaba que algún día encontraría al príncipe azul que la haría volar, pero no le preocupaba que no hubiese aparecido aún. Tenía amigos, pero eran sólo eso, amigos. Algunos incluso estaban felizmente casados. No los veía como seres asexuados, pero tampoco tenía inclinaciones románticas ni de otro tipo hacia ellos. Aparte de eso, le gustaban como personas y esperaba que ellos sintiesen lo mismo hacia ella.

No significaba aquello que no hubiera tenido relaciones en el pasado, pero eran las relaciones del desarrollo en que dos personas se conocen y disfrutan juntas antes de seguir adelante, probando opciones sin comprometerse. Anna no lamentaba nada del pasado, aunque algunas relaciones habían sido incompatibles y tormentosas, porque sabía que había aprendido lecciones de todas ellas y que se habían producido en una etapa en que no afectaban a su vida de forma significativa. Había tenido dos relaciones sexuales, pero no resultaron eróticas ni apasionadas. Sin embargo, no culpaba a sus parejas, sino a la inexperiencia, sobre todo en su caso, que pensaba que se resolvería el día en que encontrase al compañero ideal.

Durante el día a Anna la distrajo de vez en cuando el recuerdo de la mujer del tren, aunque no lograba entender por qué la había afectado tanto. Se sintió agradecida cuando la sacó de su ensimismamiento una llamada de su hermana Fiona.

—Hola, Anna ¿Te apetece que quedemos para tomar algo después del trabajo? Hoy tengo que ir a Londres para comer con Shrek. Como sale más tarde de trabajar, supuse que a lo mejor podrías hacerme compañía durante un rato.

Fiona era su única hermana y le llevaba tres años. Entre ellas había un hermano, Arturo, que trabajaba en Oriente Medio. El Shrek al que Fiona se había referido era su prometido.

—Me encantaría, Fi. ¿Dónde quedamos? —Anna no frecuentaba habitualmente los pubs, así que su conocimiento de potenciales abrevaderos resultaba limitado.

—¿Qué te parece si me paso por tu oficina a las seis y buscamos algún sitio? —Fiona siempre había sido la más enérgica y decidida, rasgo que aplicaba a su relación con Shrek con aparentes buenos resultados.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente para Anna, que trabajaba con Linda en un proyecto presupuestario. A las seis se reunió en la entrada con una chispeante Fiona, que la saludó con el abrazo de siempre y un beso en cada mejilla.

—¡Uy! Estás fría —se quejó Anna de buen humor cuando sus mejillas se rozaron—. La verdad es que no me apetece beber alcohol; ¿te importa si vamos al café de la Galería Hays?

Al final entraron a tomar un Malibú con Coca-Cola en el bar Halcyon, bastante tranquilo para ser un jueves por la noche. Encontraron una mesa junto a una ventana con vistas al río Támesis, las variopintas luces de colores de la torre del puente, el museo naval del buque Belfast y, en la orilla opuesta, la City.

—¿Cómo van tus planes de boda? — preguntó Anna. Fiona y Shrek pensaban casarse en junio, al cabo de tres meses.

—Creo que en gran parte ya están completos. Esperemos que todo salga bien ese día. —Hizo una pausa, cavilando—. Creo que la única novedad desde la última vez que te vi es que hemos reservado Middleton Hall para la recepción.

Mientras Fiona continuaba dando detalles de su próxima boda, Anna se maravillaba de lo radiante que estaba Fiona desde su encuentro con Shrek. Se habían conocido dieciocho meses antes en un cóctel de la empresa para la que ambos trabajaban, Melhuish Jamieson, un pequeño banco británico. Como Anna, Fiona trabajaba en la sección contable, aunque de jefa de departamento. Le habían presentado a Shrek, su operador superior de derivados, y desde ese mismo instante habían estado juntos en cada momento. Anna se alegraba mucho por su hermana, pues siempre se habían sentido muy unidas y se reunían a menudo. Además, le caía bien Shrek, un hombre amable y muy tranquilo a pesar de su profesión, el compañero perfecto para Fiona.

Anna estudió los rasgos de Fiona, intercalando las pertinentes exclamaciones de afirmación en el entusiasta discurso de su hermana. Si no fuera por el pelo, mucha gente no se daría cuenta de que eran hermanas. El pelo y los ojos de ambas las delataban, pues ambas eran pelirrojas de un profundo color clarete con los ojos como hojas de menta lavadas por la lluvia. Aunque habían llevado peinados similares en la adolescencia, Fiona había adoptado luego un estilo más corto e informal, tipo duende, que le iba bien a su rostro alargado. A Anna le encantaba tener el pelo largo y disfrutaba con la sensación de los finos mechones que le caían en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda como una ondeante sábana de satén.

Junto con el cabello rubí, las dos habían heredado las pecas, aunque las de Fiona moteaban las partes destacadas, mientras que las de Anna eran como rocío que salpicaba su naricilla. El rostro de Fiona era alargado y esculpido, con labios que se extendían de forma encantadora cuando sonreía. Era muy guapa. Irónicamente, el rostro de Anna parecía el de un hada, con los labios llenos y deseables de las modelos francesas. Uno de sus novios había dicho que «combinaba casi la indecencia de Angelina Jolie con la inocente malicia de Imogen Stubbs». Anna no había sabido reaccionar ante aquel comentario, pero se daba cuenta de que aún no había demostrado la indecencia.

La figura de Fiona era un poco más llena y curvilínea que la de Anna, que sabía bien que su esbelta figura era consecuencia de su amor a la natación, pasatiempo que practicaba dos veces a la semana. No hacía mucho que había convencido a Fiona para que se uniese a ella y, cuando compartían el vestuario, se había fijado en que los pechos de Fiona eran mucho más grandes que los suyos y sus caderas más anchas. Aunque tenían casi la misma estatura, sus formas resultaban muy diferentes. Shrek no paraba de abrazar a Fiona y de decirle lo adorable que era, y Anna lo entendía porque pensaba lo mismo. En un impulso extendió las manos y cubrió las de su hermana, estrujándolas con afecto.

—Estoy más contenta de lo que te imaginas de que todo encaje y de verte tan feliz. No se me ocurre que exista un hombre más agradable que Shrek para ti, y ya sabes lo posesiva que soy contigo —le dijo a Fiona con la voz entreverada de emoción.

—Gracias. Cuando lo dices, sé que lo sientes. Shrek te quiere mucho, así que espero que nos visites a menudo. Le hablé del tiempo tan intenso que habíamos pasado juntas cuando murió papá y que nos sentíamos muy unidas desde entonces, así que lo sabe y se alegra de que seas una gran parte de mi vida. —El pasado enero su padre había estado dos semanas en coma en el hospital antes de morir, y durante las vigilias hablaron más que nunca de todo. En ese tiempo se había forjado un vínculo invisible que ambas querían conservar y proteger—. A propósito, mamá me ha preguntado a quién piensas llevar de invitado a la boda. Le he dicho que no hace falta que lleves a nadie, pero insiste en que Shrek debe de tener algunos amigos que coincidan contigo. Intentaré disuadirla, aunque ya sabes cómo es cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza —añadió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Anna sonrió al pensar en su madre, pero confiaba en que Fiona la protegiese; nunca se le ocurriría emparejarla con nadie contra su voluntad.

—Le dije que eres una mujer independiente, que podías llevar una amistad de cualquier sexo y que te negarías a ir si creías que te habían arreglado una cita. Le aseguré que me destrozaría que no fueras, así que espero haberla convencido.

—Gracias, Fi. Supongo que no hay por qué preocuparse por ella, aunque resulta crispante que me considere incapaz de sobrevivir sola. Aún no he pensado si llevaré a alguien pero, si lo hago, te lo comunicaré antes. Podría llevar a Linda, puesto que nunca ha estado en una boda cristiana; aunque, si no te importa, lo dejaré para más tarde.

—Déjalo para cuando quieras, Anna, y lleva a quien te apetezca —dijo Fiona amablemente—. Además, siempre podrías llevar a Linda y decirle a mamá que ya no te gustan los hombres. ¡Eso arreglaría las cosas para siempre! — añadió en tono burlón

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	3. chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Anna no tenía ganas de cocinar cuando llegó a casa. Shrek se había reunido con ellas a las ocho y había insistido en que se quedara con ellos y tomara algo más. Fue una agradable velada, pero Anna se alegró cuando Shrek dijo que debían irse a casa. Se ofreció a llevar a Anna, pero eso habría supuesto apartarse mucho de su camino, así que la dejó amablemente en la estación de Finsbury Park. Mientras revolvía su ensalada de queso y preparaba un aliño a base de una mezcla de aceite de semilla de calabaza, aceite de nuez, aceite de oliva y limón exprimido, rememoró la conversación de la tarde con Fiona. No sabía a quién llevaría a la boda... Linda se había interesado por los preparativos y había comentado que nunca había asistido a una ceremonia similar, pero Anna se daba cuenta de que, si su colega iba, necesitaría constante atención, ya que no conocía a nadie. Anna se sintió un poco egoísta, pues quería ir sola, mimar a su hermana en su gran día y no preocuparse más que de ella y de Shrek. Con un suspiro anotó mentalmente que tenía que llamar a su madre, aunque no estaba de ánimo para discutir aquella noche.

Decidió ponerse cómoda y se llevó la ensalada y el zumo de naranja al salón. Puso el CD de los conciertos de Brandemburgo de fondo, se hundió en el sofá y empezó a picar la ensalada con aire pensativo. Las cavilaciones del día arrastraron su mente hasta el incidente de la mañana y a la mujer que la había observado. A Anna la intrigaba, pues no la había visto antes en el tren. Sin duda se habría fijado en una persona tan guapa y bien vestida. Pero ¿qué veía aquella mujer en ella para mirarla así? Tal vez le recordase a alguien o tal vez sólo estuviera soñando mientras contemplaba los rasgos de Anna. Pero la sonrisa del final sugería una juguetona connivencia que descartaba la teoría del ensueño. Sabía que no iba a resolver nada aquella noche, así que, después de acabar la ensalada, se dio una ducha y se lavó el pelo.

Ducharse era un lujo del que Anna siempre disfrutaba, el agua casi insoportablemente caliente fluyendo sobre su cuerpo sin interrupción. No era una sensación sexual, sino intensamente gozosa. De forma literal lavaba la suciedad del día y emergía humeante y feliz. Ésa era una de las razones de que odiase la idea de pasar unas vacaciones sin comodidades y de que le gustase nadar. Las duchas en el Centro de Ocio eran excelentes y hacían mucho más tolerable la pesadez de cambiarse después de nadar. Mientras se enjabonaba con gel de melocotón, se encontró de nuevo pensando en la sonrisa de la mujer. A pesar del calor de la ducha, se fijó en que el vello de sus brazos se erizaban y sus pezones se endurecían.

Ligeramente embriagada por la sofocante temperatura, dejó que sus dedos acariciasen despacio sus firmes contornos. Sus pechos no eran grandes, pero tenía los pezones rosas y areolas que sobresalían como montículos, lo cual resultaba poco común, por lo que sabía de sus observaciones en el colegio. Durante un momento imaginó los brillantes labios rosa de la mujer sobre ellos, antes de salir de pronto de la ensoñación, sintiendo un incómodo globo de rubor en la cara. ¡Aquello la había poseído! Como si alguien pudiera ver su embarazosa representación, empezó a lavarse el pelo con energía, procurando ignorar lo que había sentido.

Aunque acabó de ducharse, se fijó en que le temblaban las manos, y no sabía por qué: ¿culpa o pasión? Apenas se atrevía a depilar el vello púbico, algo que hacía siempre desde que la habían operado de apendicitis en la adolescencia, pero insistió con cuidado, centrándose en la tarea y evitando todo lo demás. A pesar de ello, sus manos seguían temblando ligeramente cuando salió del baño oliendo a melocotón y envuelta en un largo y suave albornoz.

Anna se preparó una taza de té de escaramujo y procuró convencerse de que no había nada de que preocuparse. Tal vez el calor de la ducha había sido excesivo y por eso había alucinado. Quizá la burlona referencia de Fiona a una relación entre Linda y ella se había mezclado con sus recuerdos del día. Bueno, no pasaba nada, mejor lo olvidaba, pensó para sí tomando el escaramujo y llevándose una buena lectura a la cama antes de dormir.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno iré actualizando rápido porque son capítulos cortos así que, nos leeremos más seguido.

miguel: Tuve que abraviarlo porque, ff no me deja poner tu nombre completo y eso me pone muy enojada, pero en fin. me alegro que te guste y espero y continúes las historias. Gracias por comentar.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	4. chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La mente se puede engañar y manipular durante las horas del día, quitando importancia a la verdad y a la confusión con tenues explicaciones, pero la noche no ofrece esos jueguecitos. En realidad, la noche no tiene compasión, se lleva por delante las excusas y azuza y pincha incansablemente los miedos y las pasiones hasta que el preocupado durmiente se despierta bañado en sudor y apabullado. Incluso después la noche sigue ejerciendo su hechizo, ya que en la oscuridad las dudas se vuelven concretas y los problemas parecen batallones. ¿Era el sueño, la realidad o una mezcla de ambos lo que los ojos frenéticos buscaban en el abismo negro azulado de una habitación que en otro tiempo resultaba acogedora?

Y eso le ocurrió a Anna cuando se despertó sobresaltada, envuelta en sábanas húmedas y con chorros de sudor en la frente. Había tenido un sueño en vívido tecnicolor, en el que veía una y otra vez una escena sensual. La mujer sonreía como la del tren antes de inclinarse sobre ella. Los demás pasajeros desaparecían y a continuación veía a la mujer arrodillándose ante ella; luego, Anna era atraída a la brillante humedad de sus labios entreabiertos. Distinguió con claridad las suaves arrugas de aquellos labios y los pelillos dorados que los coronaban. Mientras se arqueaba con levísimos movimientos hacia los labios celestiales, incluso olió su perfume, el embriagador aroma que excitó a Anna antes de que las bocas suaves y temblorosas se encontrasen. Ahí terminaba y volvía a empezar otra vez, tan real y seductor, tan provocativo, que, sin darle tiempo a pensar, su mano se movió instintivamente para saciar el intenso anhelo que había arqueado su cuerpo con su ardor.

Anna yacía exhausta en la cama arrugada y húmeda, mirando al techo, pero sin fijarse en nada mientras sus pensamientos se precipitaban en una montaña rusa dentro de su cerebro, intentando dar sentido a aquellas emociones tan ajenas a ella. Nunca había experimentado unas sensaciones tan poderosas y que la dejasen tan agotada. Tampoco había albergado nunca ideas tan intensas sobre otra mujer, ni siquiera en el internado, que se consideraba caldo de cultivo para aquel tipo de relaciones. Lo más sorprendente y que no lograba comprender era que aquella mujer, a pesar de haber aparecido en su vida tan solo unos momentos, dejase una profunda marca en ella. No sabía nada de la mujer del tren, ni siquiera cómo se llamaba. ¿Cómo podía oler su perfume en el sueño cuando en el tren no había estado tan cerca de ella? Anna no se avergonzaba ni le molestaba el hecho de haber tenido un orgasmo, puesto que hacía una temporada que no mantenía relaciones y había dedicado algunas noches felices a explorar su cuerpo. No, sólo se sentía especialmente culpable por el objeto de su orgasmo. Resultaba increíble que la hubiese abrumado la intensidad del orgasmo, pues nunca había pensado en las mujeres más que como amigas. ¿La convertía aquello en lesbiana? La verdad es que no se consideraba una de ellas y, como no había hecho realmente el amor con ninguna mujer, se suponía que no podía calificarse como tal. Con la respiración más regular y la mente empezando a razonar, le pareció que era el momento de ocuparse con algo. Después de la ducha de la noche anterior, otra parecía lo indicado.

Anna nunca había vestido mucho de vaqueros o de pantalones. Adoraba mostrarse femenina y le parecía que para ello le sentaban mejor los vestidos y las faldas. Le gustaban sobre todo los vestidos y en su armario había unos cuantos lisos y elegantes para el invierno, junto a otros de opulentos estampados para el verano. Aunque por la mañana brillaba el sol, se fijó en que había escarcha sobre la hierba del exterior. Escogió entonces un vestido azul real con chaqueta a juego mientras reflexionaba en si la atención añadida que había dedicado a su arreglo se debía a que esperaba volver a ver a la mujer. Pero el sol de la mañana también había derretido el candor de la noche, Anna se mintió a sí misma, diciéndose que siempre ponía el mismo cuidado en su aspecto.

Tras un pausado desayuno a base de avena acompañada de té de escaramujo, Anna buscó en su librería algo que leer. Había terminado los Poemas elegidos de Laurie Lee y, después de aquellos hermosos versos, que goteaban en cada página como manzanas recién exprimidas, pensó que le costaría trabajo encontrar algo. Se decidió por otro de sus favoritos de siempre, El signo de Saturno de Sharon Olds, cogió el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y se dirigió a la estación con alas en los zapatos. Aunque estaba convencida de que la mujer no había subido al tren en aquella estación, no pudo evitar escudriñar a la multitud subrepticiamente, centrándose en ver una cabellera rubia platinada muy poco común entre los viajeros que esperaban.

Como suponía, no vio ni rastro de ella, aunque siguió mirando hasta que llegó el tren. Procuró entrar en el mismo vagón y, con una emoción que intentó suprimir, se fijó en que el mismo asiento volvía a estar libre. Con gesto despreocupado abrió el libro de poemas y se obligó a leer la primera línea. Sólo entonces se atrevió a alzar la vista y a echar un ávido vistazo al vagón. Estaba tan segura de que vería a la mujer de nuevo que, al no verla, sintió que le fallaba el corazón, decepcionado. Tal vez subiese en una estación posterior, razonó, puesto que no había reparado en ella hasta cerca de Finsbury Park. Sí, era eso. Se aferró tenazmente a la esperanza y, renunciando a las miradas clandestinas, estiró el cuello con los ojos alerta en cada parada. No se había imaginado el viaje sin ver a la mujer y la noche anterior la había asustado la posibilidad, pero en aquel momento empezaba a temer que no apareciese. Era viernes, así que hasta después del fin de semana no tendría otra ocasión. Gimió por dentro. Sentía uno de esos dolores desasosegantes similares a los que experimentaba de niña cuando se despedía de su familia en Oriente Medio antes de tomar el avión para regresar al internado de Gales. Era el dolor de querer tanto algo o a alguien que hacía daño. Una vez más se recordó a sí misma que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y mucho menos otros detalles de ella. ¿Sería aquello un «amor a primera vista»?, se preguntó.

El creciente deseo de verla era intenso, más fuerte de lo que había sentido en relaciones anteriores. Con un sobresalto se dio cuenta de que empezaba a admitir que se trataba de una mujer.

El trabajo de los viernes se hacía pesado puesto que el negocio se relajaba casi tan rápido como el personal, a la espera del descanso del fin de semana. Por suerte, no tuvo que hacer demasiadas cosas durante el día y la alivió que no hubiese reuniones previstas, pues no confiaba en su capacidad de concentración. También por suerte, Fiona llamó al final de la jornada para agradecerle la compañía del día anterior, alejando la mente de Anna de su anhelo por unos momentos. Se le hacía difícil creer que había visto a Fiona la noche anterior: le daba la impresión de que había transcurrido una vida.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Anna? Pareces más callada de lo habitual —preguntó Fiona con la preocupación reflejada en la voz. Instintivamente Anna estuvo a punto de contárselo todo, pero su cabeza se impuso enseguida a su corazón y consiguió dar una respuesta neutra.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo un poco cansada, Fi; no he dormido demasiado. Estaré mejor después de roncar esta noche.

—Este fin de semana estaremos aquí por si te quieres pasar. Llámanos y dínoslo. Sabes que siempre eres bien recibida.

—Lo sé —respondió Anna, y era cierto—. Gracias, Fi, eres una joya y un ángel y me alegro mucho de tener una hermana como tú que cuida de mí.

—Lo mismo digo —repuso Fiona, e hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir—: De todas formas, si no te cuido yo, ¿quién lo hará?

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deilys Len: jajajajaja gracias me halagas, pronto al menos con este porque es el mas corto de todos. Me alegro que te encante. casi casi puedo darme el crédito. Cuídate.

Deilys leon: jajajajaja si se podría decir que si, casi todas son rakin M. jajajaja, es real muy buena publicidad y sin engaños. al menos en este y lo que me de el internet.

miguel: gracias por comentar, que buena onda.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	5. chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—¡Buenas noches, que pasen un buen fin de semana! —se oyó en toda la oficina mientras los ansiosos colegas se fundían con el río vespertino de humanidad siguiendo la flauta encantada que prometía diversión y descanso.

Anna se sentía vacía y triste. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, pero el dolor de algo perdido aumentaba a medida que las probabilidades de volver a ver a la mujer disminuían. Lo absurdo era que, aunque viese otra vez a la mujer, ¿qué diría o qué haría? Era demasiado tímida para abordarla; tal vez intentase esbozar una sonrisa amistosa o un saludo apocado. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que tales acciones irían acompañadas por el más intenso de los sonrojos. Se recordó que tal vez hubiese sacado el asunto de sus casillas y que la sonrisa de la mujer seguramente sólo pretendía ser amable. Se dijo que no le importaba y que se conformaba con verla de nuevo. La amistad sería un maravilloso regalo y cualquier cosa añadida un tesoro de cuento de hadas. Pero ¿qué pretendía?, se preguntó. ¿Adónde quería ir a parar con aquello?

Suspiró profundamente, tanto que los viajeros que la rodeaban la miraron, sorprendidos por su melancolía. Se resistía a pensar que no volvería a ver a la mujer; si la veía, dejaría que la situación la guiase. Siempre se podía echar mano del impulso para ponerse en ridículo, pensó. Anna sacó el libro de poemas de Sharon Olds, pero, por más que se esforzó en concentrarse, las palabras sólo eran borrosas figuras negras en la página.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —preguntó una voz ronca ante ella.

Anna alzó los ojos, parpadeando mientras intentaba centrar la mirada. Sintió que se le desbocaba el corazón cuando empezó a asimilar la imagen que tenía delante. Era la mujer, aún con la traviesa sonrisa en los gloriosos labios, como si no se hubiera producido un interludio desde la última vez. La mujer se dio cuenta de que Anna se esforzaba en responder, pero las cuerdas vocales le fallaban, así que se inclinó hacia delante y arrancó el libro con delicadeza de los rígidos dedos de Anna.

—¡Ah! Sharon Olds. Creí que era yo la única que leía sus poemas, y he aquí otra admiradora. ¿Te gusta? —Su voz le pareció extraordinaria a Anna, diferente a como se la había imaginado, aunque, a decir verdad, no había pensado en cómo sonaría.

Era más grave y ronca que la voz de la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía, pero no resultaba en absoluto masculina. Era una voz muy femenina, pero diferente. No tenía el tono de las voces de las mujeres que fumaban mucho; menos áspera, más fluida. Hermosa.

—Sí —logró decir Anna mientras trataba de controlar su propia voz—. Hace mucho que me gustan sus poemas y los releo a menudo. —Incapaz de reprimirse, pues tenía que saberlo, preguntó—: ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elsa. Elsa Winter, vivo en Hertfordshire. ¿Y tú?

—Anna. Soy Anna Summer —respondió Anna, encantada de saber cómo se llamaba y de que vivía en la región. Elsa Winter. Incluso el nombre tenía clase, Anna disfrutaba paladeándolo mentalmente.

—¡Hum! Anna, un nombre céltico. Encaja perfectamente con tu pelo y tus ojos. ¿Eres irlandesa o escocesa? — preguntó, aún con el libro de Anna entre las manos, acariciando con el pulgar la brillante cubierta.

—Mis padres son de la región fronteriza con Escocia. Mi padre es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos turquesa que hemos heredado mi hermana y yo —explicó Anna—. No logro imaginarme de dónde eres tú —añadió, pero, pensando que tal vez sonase grosero, comentó con voz quebrada—: Lo siento, suena fatal, no quería decir eso.

—No me ofendes en absoluto, Anna. Mis padres son irlandeses pero, como suele ocurrir entre la aristocracia irlandesa, no tienen acento distintivo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Sin embargo, percibo leves tonos del encantador acento de la frontera en ti.

Anna se puso colorada de alegría con lo que interpretó como un cumplido.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte a qué te dedicas? —continuó Elsa.

Anna aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla a los ojos, una parte del rompecabezas que le faltaba cuando había evocado la imagen de Elsa la noche anterior. Eran de un azul hielo: el único color con el que Anna los identificaba era con el de los mares helados cuando varían entre el hielo más intenso y el azul superficial, el azul de ese intervalo. Había una leve profundidad junto al iris, que se aligeraba con el movimiento. Casi podía distinguir los destellos de regocijo que arrancaba el sol en los extremos de los ojos.

—A nada exótico, me temo. Trabajo como contable de gestión en London Bridge. Es un trabajo que hago bastante bien y que me proporciona un salario decente para mis pequeños lujos — respondió Anna, un poco a la defensiva, pues imaginaba que la situación económica de ambas era muy diferente—. Apostaría algo a que la contabilidad de gestión no es lo tuyo — comentó.

—La contabilidad de gestión es una profesión admirable —repuso Elsa, percibiendo la leve incomodidad de Anna—, pero no. Soy arquitecta, especializada en la reconversión de depósitos de agua y granjas. Sin embargo, me intrigan tus lujos. Aparte de en comida, ¿en qué gastas tu dinero?

Anna le daba vueltas al fascinante trabajo de Elsa. Una arquitecta especializada en la reconversión de depósitos de agua y granjas no era el tipo de profesión que se mezclaba con la suya... esa gente sólo aparecía en los documentales televisivos de alto nivel. Y allí estaba, preguntándole en qué gastaba el dinero.

—¡Oh! Compro cosas corrientes. Supongo que la elección de las cosas es lo que las hace distintas. Me gusta comprar música, cuadros, esculturas, muchos libros, cosas para casa y, por supuesto, ropa y cosméticos para mantenerme sana y femenina —declaró, y al instante deseó poder borrar y formular de nuevo un final de frase menos absurdo.

Elsa pareció no darse cuenta.

—Sin duda, Anna, has conseguido el efecto deseado con la ropa y los cosméticos. ¿Qué esculturas coleccionas?

Anna se maldijo a sí misma mientras sentía de nuevo el ardor de la vergüenza que desde el pecho subía hasta su cuello y su cara. «¿Por qué no puedo aceptar un cumplido sin convertirlo en un petirrojo? Elsa creerá que está hablando con una colegiala y no con una mujer adulta.»

—Un día, en una galería de Mill Hill, encontré un pequeño desnudo titulado Chrissie descansando, de un escultor que se llama Tom Greenshields. Me fascinó la belleza de la pieza y tuve que comprarla. Me gustaba tanto tenerla en casa que después compré otra, Claire estirándose. Estoy muy orgullosa de las dos, pero fueron muy caras, así que se quedarán en un par.

—Parecen maravillosas —dijo Elsa—, aunque no conozco a Tom Greenshields. Tendré que ver su obra. ¿Había también desnudos masculinos? —Anna percibió otra vez el destello juguetón en los ojos de Elsa y apartó la vista rápidamente para refrenar una segunda oleada de rubor.

—Creo que tiene desnudos masculinos, pero las figuritas femeninas me parecieron exquisitas. Supongo que estoy más familiarizada con las formas de mujer y reconozco los detalles. —Se dio cuenta de que se había inclinado hacia delante para susurrar aquellas palabras a Elsa, como si fueran sentimientos que no debía compartir con otros viajeros. Al hacerlo llegó hasta ella el efecto fascinador del perfume de Elsa.

Se sobresaltó y miró por la ventanilla. ¿Dónde estaba el tren? ¿De cuánto tiempo disponía con Elsa antes de bajarse? El miedo la dominó cuando vio que estaban entrando en su estación. Su mente era una maraña que intentaba encontrar la pregunta adecuada para volver a verla, pero las emociones se impusieron a la razón y la convirtieron en una colegiala torpe.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, cogió su abrigo y su boca se despegó lo suficiente para preguntar:

—¿Vas todos los días a la ciudad?

—No, no voy a menudo, me temo. Toma, tu libro de poemas —dijo poniendo el libro en las manos de Anna—. ¡El poema de la página ocho merece mucha atención!

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deilys leon: por eso los publico seguido porque tiene 39 capítulos y cortos, espero algún día terminar la historia. jajajaja me lo ímagine ntp por nada. jajajaja lo sé son tantas que tengo que fijarme bien lo que publico y en que orden. Lo digo enserio, si 1000 mensajes envias los 1000 responderé. Me importa la opinión de todo, sea cual sea.

Moniii: gracias.

Cherrycrew: jajajaja es eléctrico y alucinante, nadie tiene tanta suerte. jajajaja siempre procuro elegir distintos personajes. jaimito y linda de la pelicula la dama y el vagabundo.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	6. chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Anna permaneció abatida en el andén, contemplando cómo se desvanecían en la noche las luces rojas de la parte de atrás del tren. Elsa no viajaba a menudo en aquella línea. ¿Cuántas veces lo haría? ¿Volvería a verla o se limitaría a encuentros ocasionales y casuales cuando el destino se apiadase de ella? Sentía ya el dolor de la añoranza estrujando y arrastrándose por sus entrañas.

Sabía que no se perdonaría a sí misma no haberle preguntado a Elsa abiertamente dónde vivía, pero era difícil hacerlo en el tren. La voz de la razón en su cerebro le indicó que pensase un momento: «Sabes cómo se llama y que vive en Herfordshire; ahora empieza el trabajo de detective». A veces se preguntaba cómo había conseguido superar los exámenes de contabilidad del Instituto de Contables Jurados, puesto que su sentido común flaqueaba ante el menor inconveniente.

Con decisión se recuperó y se dirigió a casa. Mientras caminaba, percibía la sonrisa que se dibujaba en las comisuras de sus labios, como le ocurría al gato de Cheshire. Al fin y al cabo no esperaba ver a Elsa después de la decepción de la mañana, pero había aparecido, le había dado su nombre y algunos detalles de sí misma en los que Anna podía profundizar. Era una lástima que no se hubiese fijado en las estaciones para medir el tiempo y hacer más preguntas. Pero recordó que no había sido una conversación normal, que la mitad del tiempo había tenido la lengua atada, la había subyugado el perfume de Elsa o seducido el abrazo de sus ojos. Aun así, no estaba todo perdido y el fin de semana, que en principio le había parecido aburrido, prometía muchas cosas.

Dejó el libro de poemas en una mesita auxiliar mientras se quitaba la ropa de invierno; recordó entonces el críptico mensaje de Elsa cuando le devolvió el libro. Había dicho algo de un poema en la página ocho. Anna se apresuró a coger el libro y se hundió en el sofá, dominada por un leve estremecimiento de emoción.

Pasó las páginas con dedos temblorosos y suspiró de placer cuando vio una tarjeta de visita:

 _Elsa Winter, licenciada en Arte, licenciada en Arquitectura (Manchester)_

 _Real Instituto Británico de Arquitectos_

 _Conversiones: granjas, depósitos de agua, etc._

 _Restauración y Acondicionamiento._

Y debajo, el regalo mayor de todos: un número de teléfono. Anna lo comprobó en la guía y vio que se trataba de un código de Brookmans Park. Con aquella información se sentía casi mareada. Mientras reunía los ingredientes para prepararse un gulash vegetal pensó que Elsa había puesto la pelota en su tejado y que el próximo movimiento le correspondía a ella.

Durante la preparación de la comida reflexionó acerca de lo que haría a continuación. Supuso que Elsa había visto algo en ella para mirarla con tanta intensidad y, luego, sentarse a su lado. Además, le había dado su tarjeta profesional cuando sabía que era muy poco probable que Anna la llamase por asuntos de negocios. Dedujo, entonces, que quería simplemente que la llamase. Mientras comía, Anna examinó sus sentimientos hacia Elsa. Había una atracción muy fuerte, de eso no cabía duda. No se consideraba lesbiana, pues aquel concepto era completamente ajeno a su vida, pero se dio cuenta de que no todas las mujeres nacían lesbianas y que algunas lo habían averiguado en medio de emociones tan confusas como las que experimentaba ella.

Ciertamente no parecía la relación lesbiana típica de la que había oído hablar en el colegio, pues tanto Elsa como ella eran mujeres muy femeninas. No veía tendencias masculinas entre las dos.

Lo extraño era que la semana anterior el deseo de acariciar las manos de otra mujer y, sobre todo, de besar sus labios, habría resultado inconcebible. No era homófoba, pero jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Mientras seguía dando vueltas al argumento, pensó que tal vez Elsa la hubiese seducido con su sonrisa y su presencia y que en otra ocasión podía hacerlo un hombre. No estaba buscando a una mujer y se había encontrado con Elsa. No, en su mente era la persona, Elsa, la que la había atraído, por eso no pensaba incluirse en una categoría.

No obstante, sabía que, si la relación iba más lejos, sería difícil, pero de momento no quería pensar más que en la felicidad que sentía. En el tren se había reprochado su comportamiento infantil, pero por dentro experimentaba las ansias jóvenes que acompañan a una relación nueva y prometedora. Tenía la seguridad de que Elsa albergaba sentimientos similares hacia ella, pero también sabía que cabía la posibilidad de malinterpretar señales en la embriaguez del romance. Inicialmente se mostrarían cautelosas la una con la otra, dudando antes de hacer el movimiento definitivo que podía conducir a una alocada euforia o a un vergonzoso rechazo.

Anna tomó una decisión. Aquella noche disfrutaría del momento, saboreando cada palabra y acción de su encuentro, recordando todos los detalles del vestido de Elsa, absorbiendo los venerados aromas de su cuerpo. Aquella noche era para regodearse en el estimulante vino de un nuevo amor; sabía que la había embriagado porque sus labios saboreaban ya la dulce manzana del deseo. Vivía el momento de adoración que los pintores y los poetas habían intentando captar con sus colores y sus palabras: el gesto frívolo de los dedos, el brillo de los ojos que sólo veían amor, el rubor de fresa sobre las suaves mejillas. Muchos se habían aproximado, pero lo sagrado de ese momento sólo alcanzaba la perfección en el sujeto. Y así debía ser.

Anna intentó plasmarlo en el papel, pero su mente joven y gozosa carecía del vocabulario necesario:

 _Sus ojos la han mirado después de tanto evitarlo con timidez y sabe que este momento será el más delicioso; escucha latir su corazón ante la perspectiva del beso._

 _Su respiración es trabajosa, ronca; su pecho se encoge con el anhelo realmente doloroso de deliciosa intensidad jugando en su lengua, que humedece los labios llenos ante la perspectiva del beso._

 _Y así, de los labios entreabiertos nace un suspiro en el que vuelan los últimos vestigios de duda y razón._

 _La determinación la empuja a besar a su amante y a su propio sexo_.

Sí, Anna se había decidido. Aquella noche era para ella y al día siguiente llamaría a Elsa y la invitaría a visitarla el domingo.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Deilys leon: jajajaja me alegro mucho, siemore es bueno tener algo que leer. jajajaja ya lo creo, ya sabes cuando te enamoras de alguien que ves en el bus o supermercado.

miguel: gracias.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Como la mente de Anna ya no se rebelaba contra sus sentimientos hacia Elsa, la noche se convirtió en su amiga y la animó con imaginaciones de besos y abrazos en lugares que no reconoció. En armonía con su mente conspiratoria, recurrió a chanchullos y artimañas: una suave corriente de aire imitaba el aliento saturado de sueño de alguien a su lado, los tiernos dedos del crepúsculo alborotaban su pelo. Las trampas eran tan realistas que, cuando despertó por la mañana, creyó realmente que abrazaba a Elsa y no la almohada.

Se obligó a esperar las horas más razonables de media mañana antes de coger la tarjeta de negocios y, con el dedo tembloroso, marcar el número de Elsa.

—Hola, soy Elsa Winter. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Anna saboreó todas y cada una de las palabras, deleitándose con la cálida, aunque profesional, presentación.

—Hola, soy Anna, la otra mujer de Inglaterra que admira los poemas de Sharon Olds —bromeó espontáneamente.

Oyó una risita. A Anna le aletearon los dedos de placer. La había hecho reír, pensó con ingenuo orgullo.

—Vaya, hola, colega. Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Estoy trabajando en unos diseños un poco complicados y tu llamada me sirve de bienvenido descanso —respondió con voz tierna, pero clara.

—Encantada de ser útil —repuso Anna—. Espero ser de más ayuda cuando lo necesites... Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir mañana a comer conmigo.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Anna, pero tengo un pequeño problema. —A Anna se le encogió el corazón momentáneamente—. El dueño de los diseños en los que estoy trabajando me va a llamar mañana para concertar una cita. Por desgracia, tengo que estar cerca de los bocetos, así que creo que debería quedarme.

—No te preocupes —susurró Anna, intentando en vano ocultar la decepción que reflejaban aquellas tres palabras.

—Eso no quiere decir que no podamos vernos —dijo Elsa tendiendo un cable—. ¿Tienes coche?

Anna no tenía, pues nunca había visto la necesidad de tener coche en Londres.

—Hay una buena caminata de aquí a la estación —continuó Elsa—. ¿Qué te parece si voy a recogerte sobre las diez, comemos aquí, recibo mi llamada y luego salimos a pasear? El tiempo ha sido muy agradable esta semana y las predicciones indican que mañana hará sol. Podemos abrigarnos bien.

Anna intentó contener la juvenil exuberancia de su voz cuando respondió, casi chillando: «¡Sí, suena fenomenal!», antes de que Elsa hubiese acabado la frase.

Elsa volvió a reírse al percibir el evidente entusiasmo de Anna.

—En ese caso, jovencita, será mejor que me diga dónde vive.

Después de la llamada, Anna se dedicó a flotar por las habitaciones con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Antes de llamar había experimentado la duda, el inevitable titubeo que forma parte del enamoramiento: «¿Se alegrará de que la llame o pensará que es demasiado pronto?». El hecho de que sus temores fueran infundados se sumó al claro espíritu positivo de la conversación. Después, encendió y apagó el reproductor de CD varias veces, incapaz de decidirse por el estilo de música que concordase mejor con su estado de ánimo, así que decidió hacer algo concreto y ejercitar parte de su energía.

Se entretuvo recogiendo el bañador, la toalla y varios cosméticos que necesitaría para ir a nadar. Era una hora estupenda para ir a la piscina, pensó, pues la mayoría de la gente iba de compras el sábado por la mañana y la piscina solía estar casi vacía.

Con la mente en blanco, Anna buceó en las atrayentes aguas translúcidas de la piscina y pasó tres cuartos de hora recorriendo las calles de arriba abajo, deteniéndose sólo de vez en cuando para cambiar de estilo. Cuando completó su extenuante recorrido, se sentía exhausta, pero mejor. Al menos podía pensar.

De camino a casa, Anna se detuvo en el supermercado para comprar unas cuantas cosas imprescindibles para la semana siguiente. En la entrada principal del supermercado había un puesto de flores en el que compró crisantemos blancos para el salón. Mientras admiraba las flores, una dependienta con ganas de agradar se acercó a Anna con su uniforme acreditativo.

—¿Busca flores pensando en alguien, querida? —preguntó haciendo con el brazo un gesto que abarcaba toda la selección.

—Sí, sí, para un amigo —murmuró Anna tímidamente, intentando imaginar qué diría la dependienta si supiese la verdad. Su incomodidad se convirtió en provechosa, pues la eficiente empleada adoptó el papel de amante al que quería obsequiar.

—Bien, querida, las rosas significan amor y pureza si evita las amarillas; los narcisos, amor no correspondido; los tulipanes son una declaración de amor; los alhelíes, vínculos de afecto, y los claveles, sobre todo los rojos, indican que mi corazón sufre por ti. ¿Alguna de estas opciones es la adecuada? — Esperó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante, como si quisiese invitar a Anna, igual que una de sus delicadas flores.

—Es fascinante —declaró Anna, impresionada con su dominio de los significados—. Sí, definitivamente quiero dos ramos de claveles rojos y dos blancos. ¿Qué representan los blancos?

—La inocencia y el amor puro, querida —anunció mientras seleccionaba los ramos que había pedido Anna.

«Mi corazón sufre por ti y el amor puro... irán de maravilla», decidió Anna.

Pasó la tarde pensando en qué se pondría al día siguiente. Como había dicho Elsa, estaban disfrutando de un largo período de días soleados, pero había que pagar un precio. Tras el cristal, invitaban a salir y disfrutar del calor; uno se confiaba y se ponía jerséis ligeros, pero luego emitían fríos zarcillos que se colaban en finas capas hasta la médula. No, sería mejor llevar ropa elegante, pero práctica. Con las sensuales eufonías de un CD de Enigma siguiéndola por la casa, decidió al fin su indumentaria. Llevaría una blusa de algodón a cuadros rosas con vaqueros de lona caquis y un grueso jersey con dibujos de rosas y cuello francés. Sobre eso se pondría su trenca universitaria y en los pies unas botas de caminar. Mientras revisaba la ropa, le pareció prudente ponerse su mejor ropa interior, ¡por si acaso! Eligió un sujetador rosa estampado con un top de encaje a juego con la braga, su lencería. Una palabra para saborear: lencería. Sonaba tan elegante y exclusivamente femenina que no se imaginaba una palabra mejor.

Cogió su libreta y escribió:

 _Aquí esta la verdad, la manzana real con su mohín rosa que flota sobre «alguien» rubio._

 _Un sueño fugitivo de sedoso tesoro suspendido, maduro, con rosado rubor, resbala jugosamente cuando desabrochado cae, tentando a la Elsa que hay en nosotros antes de deslizarse._

Una alegre Anna estaba lista. Aún tenía tiempo hasta el día siguiente, así que pasó las primeras horas de la noche acicalándose el cuerpo y el pelo antes de acurrucarse en la cama, esperando el manto del sueño y la llegada de su amiga. Amiga; se sumió en la placidez mientras su boca dibujaba la palabra.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Esta vez no contestaré msj, estuve ocupada y por un error borre el capítulo siguiente. Así que lo tuve que buscar de nuevo y ya no pude publicar antes.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El domingo por la mañana Anna se levantó temprano y ya antes de las nueve esperaba la llegada de Elsa. Se escudaría en la música durante la hora que faltaba, de lo contrario la asaltaría la aprensión sobre la ropa que había elegido y acabaría buscando alternativas, frenéticamente, en su armario. Debía encontrar música a la vez soñadora y quijotesca, para encajar con su estado de ánimo, y Enya le pareció adecuada. Mientras la mecían las suaves armonías célticas, pensó en el sorprendente cambio que había experimentado su vida en los últimos días. En parte se debía a que por fin, a su modo de ver, sentía los síntomas del «enamoramiento» y a que todo ocurría con gran rapidez, pero también al hecho de que se tratase de una mujer. Le parecía que el último elemento lo había abordado bien de momento, pero la experiencia de enamorarse era nueva.

No insultaría sus relaciones anteriores diciendo que nunca había sentido la torpe incomodidad de conocer a alguien con quien la química parecía cuajar, pero desde luego no había sido con aquella intensidad ni con una persona a la que conocía tan poco. Sin embargo reconocía, una vez que se había reconciliado con el hecho de estar enamorada de otra mujer, que apenas daba crédito a la emoción que suscitaban en ella las pasiones. Era la extraña mezcla de la lucha entre la fragilidad adolescente y la responsabilidad adulta en medio de la supremacía de sus facultades.

Anna miraba por la ventana del segundo piso cuando un Land Cruiser blanco frenó junto a la acera, delante de la casa. Mientras pensaba si sería ella (no se le había ocurrido preguntar qué coche tenía), la puerta del conductor se abrió y salió Elsa. La ausencia había hecho que su corazón se enterneciese, supuso Anna, pues la belleza de Elsa era tal que casi se tambaleó al verla. Mientras tanto, Elsa se había detenido para comprobar un papel que tenía en la mano, y luego se dirigió airosamente a la entrada, por debajo de donde estaba Anna. Cuando el sonido del timbre quebró el silencio del apartamento, Anna ya había cogido el abrigo y las flores y estaba en la puerta.

—¡Hola, Elsa! —saludó con entusiasmo—. Estaba deseando verte. —Se preguntó cómo conseguía parecer tan juvenil. A Elsa, por su parte, parecía divertirla y complacerla su efervescencia. En desagravio, Anna le ofreció tímidamente los claveles—: Son para ti. ¿Has tenido problemas para localizarme?

—En absoluto, y gracias, eres muy amable. Quedarán preciosos en mi salón —dijo con una resonancia de voz que Anna había intentado reproducir mentalmente sin éxito.

«Si no estuviera loca por tu aspecto —pensó Anna—, me moriría por tu voz.»

—¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo antes de que nos vayamos? —preguntó Anna por educación.

—Muy amable, pero si no te importa sería mejor que volviésemos pronto a mi casa... Me gustaría estar allí cuando se produzca la llamada.

—Por mí no hay problema —declaró Anna, alegrándose de que fueran directamente a casa de Elsa.

En el Land Cruiser, tras maravillarse ante todos los artilugios que contenía para garantizar una cómoda conducción por el paraíso, Anna bromeó:

—Creí que tendrías un coche deportivo, acorde con tu profesión.

—Puedes reírte, jovencita, pues muchos colegas míos tienen Porsches, Jaguars y coches por el estilo; pero he visto que gran parte de los trabajos que debo hacer están en lugares tan inaccesibles que un coche deportivo sería un incordio. Mientras que mi sólido Toyota me ha llevado al fin del mundo y me ha traído de vuelta, comodísima y sin la menor queja. Aparte de eso, no me gustan mucho los deportivos —añadió.

Normalmente Anna habría considerado condescendiente a alguien que la llamase «jovencita», como había hecho Elsa un par de veces, pero lo curioso era que no la molestaba. En cierto modo, le proporcionaba la excusa para mostrarse traviesa y pícara. Mientras Elsa hablaba, Anna había aprovechado para deslizarse en su asiento y examinarla subrepticiamente. Llevaba el pelo suelto, aunque lo había retirado de la cara. El sol brillaba en sus platinados mechones, Anna apenas podía contener el deseo de extender la mano y acariciarlos. Quería oler sus cabellos, porque parecían tan limpios como bañados en limones y cítricos. Quería saborearlos, rozar con los labios y la lengua esos apretados mechones.

—¿Estás buscando granos en mi cara o se me ha corrido el carmín? — preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa irónica, deshaciendo el ensueño de Anna.

—Me costaría trabajo encontrar granos en tu cara —respondió Anna —, es casi perfecta. ¡No creo que hayas experimentado la maldición de las espinillas como las chicas corrientes de mi estilo!

—¡Ah! Ahí se ve que eres muy joven—repuso Elsa—. Aunque no las he tenido en la cara, sí las he sufrido en la espalda. Por eso los vestidos de escote pronunciado por detrás no me sientan bien. Además, ¿qué extrañas ideas tienes sobre que eres una chica corriente? Nada de eso. Personalmente, creo que eres la chica más atractiva que he conocido. ¡Aunque lamento que lleves esa trenca! —Finalizó con una risa tan contagiosa que Anna casi no se ruborizó al oír el cumplido.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte cuántos años tienes? —inquirió Anna, utilizando su picardía—. Empiezo yo para demostrar mi buena fe: tengo veinticuatro años.

—¡Hum! Los veinticuatro son deliciosos, tanta inocencia para corromper... —comentó—. Yo tengo veintisiete y voy a cumplir veintiocho. Seguramente soy una anciana ante tus «tiernos» ojos. Ahora me toca a mí ser impertinente. A ver... ¿Esta doncella de cabellos rojizos y ojos turquesa no tiene un montón de hombres que le hacen la corte? —Dio la impresión de que su voz se tensaba de forma casi imperceptible al preguntar, como si temiera hacerlo, pero no pudiera evitarlo.

Anna comprendió entonces que Elsa estaba desesperada, porque también ella sentía la necesidad de hacer la misma pregunta y la aterrorizaba la respuesta.

—Bueno —dijo Anna tras una breve pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos—, veintisiete, casi veintiocho, están muy bien... una influencia estabilizadora para una chica potencialmente díscola como yo. En cuanto a novios, esta princesa sigue hechizada, esperando el beso que le abrirá los ojos ante el ser amado.

Anna casi pudo palpar el alivio de Elsa, que se volvió para mirarla a los ojos mientras respondía en susurros:

—Espero que sea el cuento de hadas en el que todo termina felizmente.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó a su vez Anna—. Con ese aspecto para morirse que tienes y ese aire de incomparable sofisticación, seguro que muchos arquitectos han diseñado palacios de placer para ti. —El corazón empezó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. «Contéstame rápido, mi amor, antes de que reviente.»

—¿Quién, esta doncella de hielo? No tengo tiempo para pasatiempos tan frívolos cuando me estoy esforzando por ser la mejor. No digo que no haya habido acercamientos, pero mi trabajo se ha interpuesto enseguida, y hasta el momento no he querido evitarlo. Soy la doncella de hielo que se mira, pero no se toca. —Lo dijo con un matiz de tristeza que Anna captó inmediatamente.

—¿Te molesta el calificativo o el hecho de no haber encontrado a la persona adecuada? —Su corazón se hacía eco de su preocupación.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas... Es algo de lo que te hablaré después, pero no ahora —respondió con cierto distanciamiento. Aquello no aplacó los temores ni la angustia de Anna, pero comprendió que no debía insistir. Elsa debió de leer sus pensamientos, pues añadió con una reconfortante sonrisa—: Actualmente no hay amor en mi vida.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Si no pongo ahora los capítulos como tengo previsto no voy a hacerlo otro día y no quiero alargarles la espera. La verdad es muy importante para mi que ustedes tengas las actualizaciones como habíamos previsto.

No voy a poder contestar review hasta la siguiente entrega, por favor tengan un buen fin de semana.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	9. chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Anna se quedó boquiabierta de asombro al ver la casa de Elsa.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —preguntó contemplando la torre que tenía delante. Tenía el aspecto de un faro de ladrillo rojo, pero estaba en una colina, rodeada de árboles.

Elsa disfrutó con la expresión desconcertada de Anna. No invitaba a mucha gente a su casa.

—Era un depósito de agua construido por prisioneros de guerra en 1903. Se utilizó hasta principios de los años noventa, y luego estuvo abandonado durante unos años. Mi padre se enteró de su existencia e hizo una oferta. Le costó trabajo conseguirlo por el papeleo, pero al final lo compró.

—¿Tus padres viven aquí? — preguntó Anna, decepcionada al pensar que tendría que compartir a Elsa cuando había pensado que sería para ella sola.

—¡Dios santo, no! Somos una familia demasiado efusiva para vivir cómodamente juntos. Mi padre utilizaba el lugar cuando venía a Inglaterra por negocios. Supongo que traía aquí a sus amantes, puesto que mi madre nunca visitó el lugar. Prefería quedarse en Irlanda. Mi padre también es arquitecto y en la época en la que él se retiró me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí. Probablemente por orden de mi madre, me dio la torre, lo cual resultaba muy conveniente para mi trabajo y sin duda a ella le permitía mantenerlo bajo control. Ven, te la voy a enseñar por dentro; no se me presenta a menudo la oportunidad de presumir.

Anna se sorprendió al ver la torre por fuera, pero el interior la dejó completamente estupefacta. Los pisos, aunque no eran muy grandes, se habían decorado procurando aprovechar al máximo el espacio. Muchos de los muebles de las paredes estaban hechos a medida para adaptarse a las curvas de la torre, lo cual le recordó a Anna los libros ilustrados de su niñez. Se notaba especialmente en la cocina; casi se imaginaba a la señora Bigarilla cocinando en su casita dentro de la seta venenosa. El dormitorio se encontraba en la parte alta de la torre, antes de llegar al punto en el que había estado inicialmente el tanque de agua. Anna estaba deseando ver aquella habitación porque era el espacio privado de Elsa, donde partes íntimas de ella estaban dobladas en los cajones, metidas bajo las almohadas, colgadas en los profundos armarios. Sus ojos recorrieron la apacible habitación pintada en tonos azules con matices dorados y catalogó mentalmente diversos objetos: las revistas de decoración sobre la mesilla, el perfume Blonde de Versace sobre el tocador, el cepillo de pelo dorado con mechones blancos entre las púas. Sabía que lo reviviría todo más tarde, cuando la noche la invitase al sueño.

La última habitación era un salón. El tanque de agua había sido sustituido por un enorme espacio rodeado de ventanas que dominaba una vista absolutamente impresionante del campo circundante. Había una estrecha galería fuera para los días más cálidos, pues muchas de las ventanas de cristal eran en realidad puertas que se deslizaban silenciosamente, produciendo la sensación de apertura de una casita de árbol y permitiendo el paso de la refrescante brisa. Aquel día estaban bien cerradas y el calor del sol rebotaba en la madera pulida del suelo, con lo cual el lugar parecía un museo moderno. Elsa se quedó a un lado, observando la estupefacción de Anna con una sonrisa complacida en la comisura de los labios.

—Eres de las pocas personas que han visto mi casa —dijo con aire curiosamente tímido—. Soy muy posesiva a la hora de compartir cosas, por eso sólo gente especial visita este lugar.

—Entonces soy muy afortunada, puesto que hace muy poco que nos conocemos —comentó Anna absorbiendo los paisajes del ondulante Hertfordshire—. ¿Con quién comparto el honor? —En cuanto hizo la pregunta, lo lamentó; no cabía duda de que había dejado al descubierto los celos que sentía.

—Veamos —bromeó Elsa fingiendo estar sumida en profundos pensamientos—. Está el equipo local de rugby, todos los colegas guapos de mi oficina, varias docenas de autobuses que pasaban por aquí y, naturalmente, la compañía teatral de aficionados. ¿Es todo o me he olvidado al equipo femenino de baloncesto de Australia? — Reparó en la expresión nerviosa que Anna no logró ocultar y cambió de tono—: En realidad, convencí a mi madre para que visitara la casa, una tía a la que quería mucho y que ya murió, mi tutora del trabajo que se encerró conmigo un fin de semana para hacer un proyecto de reconversión y, por último, un policía.

—¿Un policía? —se interesó Anna. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a un visitante así.

—Sí. Vamos a comer algo y te lo contaré. Es una parte desafortunada del paquete que me acompaña, así que, si vas a ser mi amiga, debo explicarte en dónde te metes.

Sonaba a misterio. Anna siguió a Elsa hasta la cocina pensando que pronto lo sabría todo.

—He preparado una selección de quesos con pan francés y paté de garbanzos. ¿Te parece bien? Si no te gusta el queso, puedo hacer una ensalada.

—El queso es perfecto. Soy vegetariana, pero por suerte en la mayoría de los quesos ya no se utiliza cuajo animal, lo cual me hace la vida mucho más fácil.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres vegetariana? —preguntó Elsa mientras colocaba la parafernalia de la comida en un moderno montaplatos que la llevó al salón del piso de arriba. Seleccionó un vino y arqueó una ceja ante Anna—. Las copas están en la alacena, detrás de ti.

—Unos seis años —respondió Anna siguiendo a la despampanante figura de Elsa escaleras arriba.

Se sentaron frente a frente ante una mesa de comedor redonda de madera de fresno, hablando de intrascendencias a modo de entrantes antes de la explicación que Elsa había prometido.

—Vamos con el motivo de la visita del policía —anunció Elsa, e hizo una pausa para buscar el mejor punto de inicio de su relato—. Cuando iba a la Universidad, en Manchester, había un hombre en mi curso que se llamaba Hans Bleach. Era lo que muchas mujeres considerarían un hombre guapo y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, puso sus ojos en mí, lo cual fue mala suerte porque no me atraía y lo consideraba muy bruto y arrogante. —Bebió un sorbo de vino, e Anna no pudo apartar la vista del matiz rojo oscuro del vino sobre la boca más clara de Elsa, que se apresuró a lamer con la punta de la lengua el rastro del pinot en su labio inferior antes de continuar.

—Como muchas personas arrogantes, no aceptaba el rechazo. Lo vio como un reto y me bombardeaba día y noche con visitas, invitaciones y extraños regalos. Seguí rechazando las invitaciones y devolviendo los regalos. Esperaba que acabase por cansarse y renunciase, pero no lo hizo, sino que se volvió más desagradable. Si yo iba a una fiesta en la que casualmente también estaba él, no dejaba de acariciar a su novia mientras me miraba directamente, como si quisiera decir: esto podría ser tuyo. Así que dejé de asistir a fiestas. Luego, vinieron los mensajes en el tablón de anuncios de la Facultad que no se podía demostrar que eran suyos... ya sabes, masaje especial con el número de mi habitación debajo e insinuaciones sexuales de este tipo. Después, divulgó cuidadosamente rumores sobre mi padre y sus amantes, que eran ciertos, sobre que me habían expulsado de una escuela privada por consumir drogas, lo cual era mentira, y cosas así. —Paró en ese punto y se limpió los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Estaba cabizbaja, mirando sin ver los restos de su comida apenas tocada. Anna no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a deshacer el hechizo, pero deseaba abrazar a Elsa. Le parecía que se trataba de un acto de expiación, que Elsa no solía contar aquella historia y que necesitaba acabarla. Elsa tenía la gentileza de contarle a Anna lo peor y dejar que se fuera si la asustaban los elementos más oscuros de la amistad; pero una cláusula secreta lo hacía imposible.

Elsa continuó, esbozando una imagen cada vez más negra y descontrolada de Hans Bleach. La seguía por los claustros en penumbra en las oscuras noches de invierno y arrojaba piedras a la ventana de su estudio mientras estudiaba. A continuación, hubo llamadas de teléfono en las que nadie hablaba, misteriosos golpes en la puerta y notas escritas a máquina de matiz pornográfico. Elsa se derrumbó bajo la presión.

—Mi trabajo se resentía y yo también —se lamentó, como si volviera a experimentar su dañina pesadez—. Me quejé a las autoridades académicas, que fueron comprensivas pero que no podían hacer nada a menos que lo sorprendiesen in fraganti. Fue una suerte que ocurriese tal cosa: cuando él deslizó una de sus rencorosas notas bajo la puerta una noche, la chica de la puerta de al lado lo vio al volver de una fiesta y denunció el incidente. Rápidamente le dijeron que abandonase la universidad y que no volviese nunca, a menos que quisiera que las acusaciones se agravasen.

Ese respiro en los temores diarios de Elsa significó que, durante largo tiempo, pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, lo cual se reflejó en las notas de los exámenes finales y en la subsiguiente oferta de un puesto muy bueno en su actual empresa.

—Durante un tiempo todo pareció ir por el buen camino, aunque debo reconocer que nunca me sentí completamente tranquila. Imaginaba que lo encontraba en un montón de sitios, dándome incontrolables sustos. Sin embargo, a lo largo de casi un año todo fue bien y yo me encontraba en un punto en el que ya no aparecía en mis pesadillas. Estaba recuperando la confianza en mí misma. —Se calló y bebió otro apresurado sorbo de vino, como si quisiera escapar de la continuación de aquella dolorosa extracción.

—Un día estaba en el centro de Londres; acababa de reunirme con un cliente en el exterior del Centro Suizo, cuando levanté la vista y lo vi. Intentó esconderse entre la multitud, pero yo sabía que se trataba de él. —Debilitada por las náuseas, fue hasta casa por la ruta más tortuosa que se le ocurrió. Nunca lo había visto cerca de su casa y rezó para que sólo hubiese localizado la empresa y para que la torre siguiera siendo su santuario.

Llena de miedo y atenazada por los nervios, aquella noche fue incapaz de dormir y se dedicó a mirar por las ventanas para cerciorarse de que no estaba fuera, esperando. Al día siguiente les dijo a su secretaria y a sus colegas que un antiguo y horrible novio estaba intentando establecer contacto con ella y que bajo ningún concepto debían darle su dirección. Era política de la empresa no hacerlo, y sabía que muchos ni siquiera conocían su dirección, pero valía la pena asegurarse.

»Durante mucho tiempo sufrí en silencio en la universidad antes de decir nada —continuó—, y fue inútil. En esa ocasión decidí actuar directamente, y así, fingiendo que tenía una cita con un cliente, fui a Scotland Yard y pregunté en recepción si había un departamento que se encargase de los casos de acoso. La recepcionista me aconsejó que me dirigiera a mi comisaría de policía, pero debió de apiadarse cuando percibió mi evidente disgusto y buscó a alguien con quien pudiera hablar. —En un primer momento, a Elsa la decepcionó que se tratara de un hombre; suponía que una mujer sería más comprensiva y entendería mejor el horror de la situación. Pero sus prejuicios desaparecieron cuando el policía la informó de que hacía años que se encargaba de casos de acoso y que esperaba sinceramente poder ayudarla.

»Naturalmente, conocer el nombre de Bleach resultó muy útil; el policía me aconsejó que contratase a un abogado y consiguiese una orden judicial para que Bleach no pudiera acercarse a mí. Fue de gran ayuda y consuelo; me dio su tarjeta y el número de su móvil para que lo llamase en cualquier momento si veía a Bleach. Me aseguró que intentaría localizar su paradero para hacerle una advertencia. Eso ocurrió hace algunos años y me alegra decir que no lo he visto desde entonces. Sin embargo, he recibido llamadas en el trabajo desde cabinas telefónicas en las que no hablaba nadie y alguna que otra carta desagradable en la oficina, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a ignorarlas. Es el miedo sobrecogedor a que aparezca por aquí lo que ha alimentado mis peores pesadillas. —Al fin miró a Anna, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reprimirlas.

»El policía vino a casa para indicarme medidas de seguridad y recoger un par de cartas como prueba. Incluso ahora me llama de vez en cuando para comprobar si estoy bien, así que no permitiré que nadie diga nada de nuestra fuerza policial —afirmó con una sonrisa tensa—. He desnudado mi alma en tus generosos hombros. ¿Vas a huir de tu nueva amiga, Anna? —Sus ojos se posaron sobre Anna, implorando: «No te asustes; di que te quedarás».

A Anna la espantó la triste historia que tanto daño había hecho a la mujer que quería. No comprendía cómo alguien se empeñaba en aterrorizar a una criatura tan encantadora.

—¡Oh, Elsa! —exclamó, con la boca seca por el vino y el tormento de la historia—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que iba a huir de ti? Además, recuerdo que prometiste corromper mi inocencia y quiero que mantengas tu promesa. —Elsa apretó la mano de Anna entre las suyas y acarició con sus largos dedos de arquitecto los delicados dedos de pianista de Anna; luego, los retiró y los posó en su regazo.

—Hace un bonito día, Elsa. Salgamos a dar un paseo —sugirió Anna con los dedos ardiendo.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Voy a seguir haciendo visitas esporádicas así que nos encontramos en otro momento.

Gracias por los review siempre los miró y son geniales.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	10. chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Caminaron por un campo en ligera cuesta hasta un bosque próximo, mientras el aire frío de la tarde convertía su aliento en vapor. Cuando salieron de la torre, Anna le dio el brazo a Elsa; ambas estaban tan cerca que el calor de sus cuerpos las reconfortaba.

—Ojalá hubiese sido tu amiga entonces —declaró Anna pensando en los crueles días de Elsa en la universidad—. No creo que te hubiera ayudado mucho, pero al menos habrías tenido una amiga en la que apoyarte. ¿Te ha aliviado contármelo?

—Sí. Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes. Creo que habrías sido un excelente antídoto contra el dolor que sufrí — repuso con tristeza, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Anna como si quisiera subrayar aquella idea.

Las cosas sucedían de forma extraña, pensó Anna, que desde el principio había considerado a Elsa segura de sí y confiada, mientras que ella parecía la más torpe e insegura de las dos. Pero allí estaba Elsa, exhibiendo su aprensión como una tímida chica nueva el primer día de clases. De forma un poco extravagante, aquello dio ánimos a Anna, pues veía que podía aportar algo positivo a su amistad. La había preocupado no estar a la altura de Elsa, pero se daba cuenta de que su fuerza y su apoyo eran tan valiosos para Elsa como la torre, el Land Cruiser y los símbolos financieros en los que se envolvía.

Caminaron casi todo el tiempo en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua y de la absoluta maravilla de la ocasión. La primavera revoloteaba sobre el campo, arrojando mantos de colores por todas partes, dorados, rojizos, de tonos limón y una miríada de verdes que vestían la desnudez invernal de los púdicos árboles. Toques de amarillo y morado, de los narcisos tardíos, luchaban con los jacintos por la atención del caminante. «Si hubiera podido embotellar aquellas horas, las habría llamado "Felicidad Pura Sin Adulterar"», reflexionó Anna.

El frío aire campestre extendió su magia y, cuando regresaron a la torre, estaban sonrosadas y de buen humor.

—Quiero prepararte algo de comer. Debes de estar hambrienta —afirmó Elsa—. ¿Te apetece pasta con salsa de setas?

Anna dijo que sí, y Elsa la invitó a explorar la torre si quería. En el suntuoso cuarto de baño de azulejos rosa y grandes y esponjosas toallas examinó los accesorios que usaba Elsa: sus desodorantes, perfumes, las pinzas de depilar y el cepillo de dientes. Hundió la cara en las toallas, cerrando los ojos y absorbiendo los jabonosos olores mientras imaginaba cómo habían acariciado el cuerpo de Elsa. Lugares que deseaba conocer. Abrió botes y destapó frascos, olió todas las fragancias y dejó en sus brazos un rastro de esencias que se prendieron en la memoria. Besó suavemente las púas del cepillo de dientes mientras contemplaba con aire soñador la ducha y la bañera, alegrándose de que en ambas cupiesen dos personas cómodamente si la situación lo exigía.

El descaro de su contemplación la hizo enrojecer. A continuación se dirigió a las estanterías de libros; baños, dormitorios, libros, los fragmentos e indicios de nuestro carácter y nuestra forma de ser, los bytes de nuestro complejo software. Anna deslizó los dedos curiosos sobre los llamativos lomos de colores de los clásicos, los libros de misterio y aventuras, las novelas, los de arte y pintura y, naturalmente, los grandes volúmenes de arquitectura. Las yemas de sus dedos se hundieron en los títulos y observó que en muchos casos sus gustos coincidían: Thomas Hardy, las Brontë, Emily jjDickinson, Elizabeth Browning, Patricia Cornwell, le Carré, Vermeer, Van Eyck, Fragonard e Ingres, nombres que se repetían en su propia librería. La alegró saber que compartían gustos literarios.

No entró en el dormitorio, aunque le apetecía mucho. Era un lugar al que debía ser invitada, una habitación para compartir. Se dirigió en cambio a la cocina para hablar de su interés común por los libros y ver si podía echar una mano. Encontró a Elsa serena, una mujer que controlaba su cocina y los aromas que de ella salían y que a Anna le recordaron ruidosamente el apetito que tenía.

—¿Podrías coger unas copas? Acabo de leer un libro interesantísimo de Joanna Trollope, Dos mujeres. ¿Lo has leído? —Anna confesó que no, el único Trollope que conocía era Anthony Trollope.

—Entonces debes llevártelo. Si nuestros gustos son tan similares, te va a encantar. ¡Vamos a comer!

Subieron al salón y Elsa se ocupó de las luces para crear el ambiente de una cena a la luz de las velas. Consiguió el efecto deseado, aunque Anna estaba convencida de que se habría sentido romántica incluso bajo las luces de neón más refulgentes.

—¿Has encontrado algo interesante en mi casa? —Esbozó una sonrisa perceptiva, como si hubiera observado la veneración de Anna ante sus posesiones.

—¡Ah! Me he presentado a tu casa. Empecé en el cuarto de baño, y luego extendí la cortesía a los libros. —Se alegraba de que la tenue luz ocultase su sonrojo; la colegiala culpable se ruborizaba—. ¿La semana que viene estás muy ocupada? —se apresuró a preguntar, desviando la atención de su incursión en el cuarto de baño.

—¡Hum! Sí. Tengo que ir a Derby mañana y dedicar unos días a supervisar unas obras de reconversión. Seguramente no volveré hasta el jueves por la noche.

La noticia actuó como un trueno sobre el corazón de Anna, quien había supuesto que Elsa siempre estaría allí. Iba a estar a muchos kilómetros de distancia hasta el jueves. Intentó disimular la decepción de su voz.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. Si tienes que hacer el equipaje, puedes dejarme en la estación después de cenar.

—No seas tonta, Anna. Ya he hecho el equipaje y no saldré hasta media mañana, así que no tengo nada que hacer más que disfrutar de la velada contigo. Me encantará llevarte hasta casa después. No te pongas nerviosa.

«Sí que me pongo nerviosa —clamó su mente—. ¡Durante casi una semana no sabré nada de ti!» Logró esbozar una débil sonrisa y susurrar unas palabras de agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué estás tan desconsolada? —preguntó Elsa—. ¿Te apetece otra copa de vino?

—Por nada... bueno, supongo que estoy triste porque acabamos de conocernos y ya te vas. Me habría gustado volver a verte esta semana. — Hizo un gesto afirmativo ante la botella de vino que le ofrecía Elsa.

—¡Qué encanto! —exclamó Elsa—. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me fastidia desaparecer tan pronto. Esperaba que me dieras tu número de teléfono para mantenernos en contacto mientras estoy fuera.

El corazón de Anna brincó y retozó una vez más. Sin duda echaría de menos a Elsa, pero al menos había pensado en su marcha y expresado su deseo de mantenerse en contacto. Elsa, como si quisiera subrayar su intención, le dio un bolígrafo y un cuaderno.

—No creas que vas a marcharte sin dejar tus datos —bromeó mientras su mano apretaba afectuosamente el hombro de Anna.

Llevándose los platos vacíos, Elsa dijo:

—Espero que te gusten las naranjas. —Y salió del salón. Mientras estaba fuera, Anna anotó su dirección completa y su número de teléfono, y dibujó debajo un florido beso. Desde la cocina llegaron hasta ella los ruidos que hacía Elsa al abrir el frigorífico y las alacenas y aprovechó para coger la copa de su amiga. Contempló la marca de color rojo frambuesa que habían dejado los labios de Elsa en el borde de la copa. «Donde sus labios descansaron, se posan los míos.» Anna, con los ojos cerrados y subyugada por el momento, puso los labios en el mismo lugar y bebió vino de la copa de Elsa. Estaba tan ensimismada que no reparó en que había silencio en la cocina y en que los pasos suaves de Elsa se encaminaban hacia ella.

Bendita Elsa, porque, si se dio cuenta, no dijo nada salvo un tierno:

—Naranjas caramelizadas. Las preparé anoche; espero que aún tengas apetito. —Dejó los dos cuencos de cristal sobre la mesa, y luego cogió su copa, que Anna había intentado poner en su lugar a toda prisa.

Con los ojos clavados en los de Anna, apoyó los labios en el mismo cálido punto en que había estado la boca de Anna, que apretó las piernas con firmeza en un vano intento de contener las punzadas de excitación que brotaban en cascada sobre sus partes íntimas.

Tomó la cuchara con una mano que no era suya... no era suya, pues no reflejaba los agitados y confusos mensajes que emitía su cerebro. Temblando sin remedio probó las naranjas caramelizadas.

—Espera —pidió la voz de Elsa—, deja que te ayude. —Tomó una naranja de su plato con la cuchara y se la ofreció lentamente, con gesto dubitativo, a Anna, que la comió y le devolvió el favor dándole una naranja a Elsa, mientras ambas se reían, tímidamente al principio, pero sin dejar de morder con aire sensual, paladeando los pedazos impregnados de dulzura y seducción.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	11. chapter11

**Capítulo 11**

Después pasaron al sofá; se hundieron cómodamente una en cada extremo, con las piernas bajo el cuerpo, mirándose con profundo cariño. Reinaba en la estancia un intenso claroscuro que suscitaba en ellas anhelos casi tangibles. Pero no se atrevían a moverse, temerosas de que un avance quebrase el equilibrio y enterrase sus deseos en el dominio de los dolores, las lágrimas y el rechazo. Las dos querían hablar, pero ninguna palabra se podía comparar con aquel silencio y, además, no confiaban en que sus voces se mantuvieran firmes. Anna estaba a punto de estallar; su corazón reventaría si no asumía el ímpetu de su apetito y lo convertía en palabras.

—En el tren —susurró, llena de dudas, pero con la claridad suficiente como para romper el silencio—, ¿por qué me mirabas de aquella forma? Sentía tu mirada, pero no me molestaba.

Elsa permaneció callada unos momentos, con la confesión prendida en la punta de la lengua en aquel día de revelaciones.

—No suelo ir mucho a la oficina durante la semana —explicó—, pero la semana pasada tenía que investigar unas cosas en la biblioteca. El primer día fue el lunes. No llevo el coche al trabajo, sino que cojo el tren, y así te vi por primera vez en tu estación. —Elsa hizo otra pausa y sus ojos azules como la gloria de la mañana se clavaron en los de Anna. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y continuó—: No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Al principio me fascinó tu cabello, con ese rojo tan glorioso y ese aire tan natural y por lo largo y fino que era. Ondeaba cuando tú te movías, como si lanzase rayos de sol que casi me cegaban.

Anna estaba en el cielo. Sus delicadas orejas ardían ante aquellos encendidos mensajes. Apenas se atrevía a respirar.

—Luego vi tu cara... —Calló de nuevo y, levantándose con elegancia del sofá, abrió el cajón de una mesa, sacó una pequeña colección de libros en una caja y volvió al sofá.

—Cuando vi tu cara, sabía que la había visto antes y la adoré... ¿Has leído las hadas de las flores de Cicely Mary Barker?

—Sí —respondió Anna—. Mi madre me compró una antología cuando tenía diez años. La he leído muchas veces.

—Vaya, me encantan —dijo, y en su cara se reflejó el gozo de alguien que podía hablar de su hobby con un oyente atento—. Cuando estoy deprimida, me consuelan. Cada estación tiene sus hadas y sus versos. Conozco a muchas de ellas, por eso cuando vi tu cara sabía que eras el Hada Black Bryony, una de las del otoño—. Elsa había encontrado la página y le pasó uno de los finos libritos a Anna, que contempló la figurilla vestida de naranja y negro y se sorprendió al notar el parecido. Con el pelo más largo, los ojos más turquesa y unas cuantas pecas sobre su naricilla, el hada sería como ella. Anna observó con ironía que la flor se consideraba un remedio contra las pecas.

»No podía dejar de mirarte. Se me formaron dolorosos nudos en el estómago, pero no podía contener mi necesidad de absorber todos tus detalles. Me costó trabajo bajar del tren en Finsbury Park, sobre todo cuando vi que continuabas hasta Moorgate.

Describió su desasosiego durante el día, cómo había vuelto una y otra vez a pensar en la imagen de Anna, y luego se había dicho que tenía que volver a verla. A Anna le costaba trabajo creer que Elsa hubiese experimentado las mismas emociones confusas que ella, las preocupaciones y preguntas sobre su atracción y su género, el disgusto ante la perspectiva de no verla de nuevo, las noches intranquilas y sudorosas, todo unos días antes que Anna.

—Apenas me contenía mientras esperaba el tren todos los días con la esperanza de verte. No te vi el martes y el miércoles, y supuse que tal vez habías ido a Londres sólo el lunes. Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba: si hubieras sido un hombre, habría creído que me estaba enamorando. Pero contigo no lo sabía. Nunca me había enamorado de una mujer y lo que estaba sintiendo me confundía totalmente. Todos los síntomas eran los del enamoramiento: los punzantes deseos de verte, la falta de apetito... Incluso había pensando que, si no te veía el jueves, me tomaría el viernes libre y deambularía por New Barnet con la esperanza de localizarte.

—Pero entonces me viste el jueves —intervino Anna, casi mareada—. Me di cuenta de que alguien me miraba, pero hasta que llegué a Finsbury Park no supe que eras tú.

—Sí. Estaba tan contenta de volver a verte que tuve los ojos clavados en ti todo el tiempo. Deseaba iniciar una conversación contigo, pero era demasiado cobarde. Más tarde me maldije a mí misma, cuando empezó a preocuparme la posibilidad de perderte otra vez. Sin embargo, al menos sabía que ibas a la ciudad de forma regular, no excepcionalmente.

—Pero no te vi el viernes por la mañana —declaró Anna.

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa al oírla. —¿Me estabas buscando?

—Sí, Elsa. Acababa de pasar una noche igual que la que tú habías pasado antes. Rezaba para verte de nuevo. Probablemente por eso estaba tan nerviosa cuando nos conocimos por la tarde. No dejaba de pensar en tu sonrisa de despedida del jueves. Recuerdo una cita de Arrigo Boito: «Cuando te vi me enamoré, y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías».

Elsa suspiró.

—Eso es muy acertado. El viernes por la mañana no encontraba las llaves del coche. Suelo ser muy cuidadosa, pero mi cabeza era un torbellino. Acabé perdiendo el tren y sintiéndome desconsolada. Me había armado de valor y había decidido que me acercaría a ti; no podía soportar la perspectiva del fin de semana sin una oportunidad de hablar contigo. Me daba cuenta de que eras más joven que yo, así que no quería agobiarte. Yo, mejor que nadie, sé lo horrible que resulta ser objeto de una atención no deseada. Decidí darte mi tarjeta profesional para que me llamaras si querías. Me aterrorizaba que no lo hicieras, pero cuando nos conocimos el viernes por la tarde me pareció que te gustaba. ¡Eras tan tímida y joven que quería rodearte con mis brazos!

—Supuse que me habías considerado una idiota sin gracia —sonrió Anna—. Tenía la boca demasiado seca para hablar. Por cierto, ¿no esperabas la llamada de un cliente hoy? ¿Te ha llamado?

Elsa parecía de pronto un poquito avergonzada.

—Siento admitirlo, pero te conté una mentira. No iba a llamar ningún cliente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía a nadie aquí y supongo que pensé que me desenvolvería mejor en mi territorio, sobre todo porque había decidido hablarte de Hans Bleach desde el principio, especialmente si nos hacíamos amigas. Me pareció que el venir aquí requeriría más esfuerzo por tu parte y que sólo aceptarías si de verdad deseabas venir. ¿Tiene sentido? ¿Me perdonas mi mentirijilla?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dijiste que corromperías esta juventud inocente y desde luego no has perdido el tiempo! —exclamó Anna fingiendo asombro y añadió—: Me alegro de que me contaras una mentira piadosa. Hoy lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Esperaba que sintieras por mí lo mismo que yo por ti, pero no me atrevía a pensar que pudiese ser así. ¿Cómo te has enfrentado al hecho de que yo sea una mujer?

—Es un territorio nuevo para mí... Hubo confusión, tal vez incluso cierto disgusto conmigo misma, autonegación supongo. Pero en el transcurso de la semana empecé a aceptarlo. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarme de ti? Sigue pareciendo algo extraño, y por eso quería verte este fin de semana. Sabía que iba a estar en Derby gran parte de la semana próxima y pensé que, si conseguíamos conocernos, tendría tiempo para cerciorarme de que esto no fuera un enamoramiento pasajero, sino algo más profundo. No conocía tus angustias, pero no me parecía justo tratar de seducirte si no correspondías a mis sentimientos. No sé lo que habría hecho en ese caso.

Anna reflexionó un minuto antes de responder.

—En cuanto a mí, sé a ciencia cierta que no me disgustan los hombres y que, por el contrario, nunca me han atraído las mujeres de forma especial. No me considero lesbiana, pues no quiero a ninguna otra mujer. No he pensado en las repercusiones ni quiero hacerlo. ¿Me enamoro con frecuencia? Deseo disfrutar al máximo. Te echaré de menos mientras estés fuera. ¿Prometes llamarme?

Elsa se lo prometió con su voz ronca y seductora.

—Llevaré tus flores al hotel para recordar el día de hoy.

Uno de los mayores misterios de aquella subyugante velada fue la forma en que ambas empezaron a flirtear cuando estaban sentadas en los extremos del largo sofá mientras seguían mirándose a la cara, lo cual facilitó que se aproximasen poco a poco. No lo hicieron intencionadamente, pero ocurrió. Arreglar una blusa desordenada, inclinarse para coger una copa de la mesita de café, estirar una pierna... todos los movimientos surtieron el efecto deseado. Así que, cuando Anna decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, se encontraba en una posición ideal.

—Lleva las flores para acordarte del día de hoy —susurró—, pero lleva esto para acordarte de mí—. Con los hambrientos ojos turquesa bien abiertos se inclinó hacia Elsa, los labios entreabiertos, sabiendo que, pasara lo que pasara el resto de su vida, aquel instante sería un recuerdo de celuloide en su mente para siempre.

Los cálidos dedos de Anna rozaron primero la mejilla de Elsa y, sin presionarla, arrastró la cara de la otra mujer hacia la suya. En ese momento ambas sabían que sus vidas cambiarían, que serían parte la una de la otra y responsabilidad mutua. Fue un momento de gozo puro y exquisito. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, adheridos en su seca precipitación, Elsa soltó un quejido mitigado, un lamento de placer que Anna captó y absorbió. Se besaron lentamente, derrochando sensibilidad y alargando el momento: el labio superior, las comisuras, lamiendo con rápidos y suaves movimientos de la lengua, mientras el desenfado del vino se mezclaba con la dulzura de las naranjas. Cuanto más se exploraban, más querían y más buscaban y aumentó el frenesí. Sus labios se abrieron con abandono, sus bocas aceptaron la lengua curiosa, sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos, Anna apretó los labios de Elsa contra los suyos y Elsa dio leves mordiscos a los de Anna. Se retorcieron y giraron las cabezas en busca de ángulos mejores, intentando fundir los labios y las bocas en una sola para convertirse en la otra; las pestañas acariciaban las mejillas, el pelo jugaba con los ojos, las narices se frotaban.

Cada una saboreó la saliva de la otra y las lenguas buscaron más hasta el punto en que tuvieron que parar para respirar. Fue el momento hechizado en el que los sofocantes ojos turquesa se cruzaron con los abrasadores ojos azules y en un estrecho abrazo vieron más allá de lo físico, de las palabras no dichas pero comunicadas que les decían: «No se apresuren; habrá mucho tiempo».

Mientras leían los mensajes de sus ojos, respondieron con besos, pequeños pasajes entrecortados de reconocimiento y otros más prolongados de compromiso. Parecía que había pasado toda una noche cuando Anna habló:

—Será mejor que me lleves a casa o no respondo de mis actos.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado review, todavía no puedo contestarlo, por ando (al parecer) rápido por aquí, así que espero que me acepten mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	12. chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Los faros del coche perforaron el caparazón negrísimo de la oscuridad, siguiendo la carretera de la región a través de un mundo casi etéreo de setos en cuesta, nudosos troncos de árbol y ramas retorcidas como garras. Dentro del Land Cruiser, Anna estaba a punto de derretirse de felicidad, con el brazo en el respaldo del asiento de Elsa y los dedos jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello. Todo su ser se hallaba en la gloria, de lo cual sentía la confirmación en los amoratados labios. Un clavicordio llenó el vehículo de agudas notas y una base sonora que se entrelazaba con su perceptible dicha.

—¿De quién es esta música maravillosa, Elsa?

—Del compositor barroco italiano Domenico Scarlatti. Estimula tanto el espíritu que la pongo a menudo en el coche.

Anna cogió la caja del CD y examinó el título bajo las alegres luces de colores del salpicadero del Land Cruiser.

—Si a ti te gusta, mañana a la hora de comer saldré a comprarlo. Así me sentiré más cerca de ti. Cuando lo escuche, reviviré cada maravilloso segundo del día de hoy.

Elsa apartó una mano del volante y respondió acariciando la pierna de Anna, que retuvo la suave mano entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos más cortos con los dedos largos y finos de Elsa, y luego los acercó a sus labios. Elsa deslizó una uña perfectamente cuidada, de superficie regular y fría, sobre los labios de su amiga. Anna abrió la boca y dejó que penetrara el dedo, recorriéndolo con su curiosa lengua, que se demoró en los giros de la piel.

—Eso es muy sexy, pero si continúas, estoy segura de que acabaremos en un agujero —se rió Elsa.

—En ese caso tendría que administrarte los primeros auxilios. Veamos, debería aflojarte la ropa y hacer comprobaciones sin ninguna restricción... ¡Creo que me costaría centrarme en el trabajo! ¡Hum! No me quedaría más remedio que hacer un prolongado boca a boca que no interrumpiría hasta que sintiera latir tu corazón frenéticamente. Por último, te envolvería con mi cuerpo para darte calor y evitar un ataque, por supuesto. —Anna soltó una risita de emoción.

—Suena estupendo —dijo Elsa sofocando una carcajada—, pero no estoy muy segura de que quiera sufrir un accidente para recibir ese salvador tratamiento... ¿No podríamos hacer un ensayo?

—Claro. Todos los adultos responsables deberían poner al día sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios. Me ocuparé de actualizar los tuyos. — Anna esbozó una amplia y lasciva sonrisa—. Dime, ¿qué haces cuando vas de viaje? ¡Espero que no haya otra joven amante a la que estás corrompiendo!

—No, creo que sólo puedo realizar una corrupción cada vez. Se trata de la conversión de una granja en las afueras de Derby para una pareja de mediana edad. Voy allí sólo de vez en cuando, en períodos intensivos, y me ocupo de los problemas y de las cosas que se presentan con el encargado y los propietarios, y paso casi todo el tiempo en la obra. Suelo acostarme temprano, porque acabo agotada, pero en este viaje tengo a una clienta especial a la que debo llamar todas las noches para susurrarle dulces naderías. Me ha hecho prometérselo; y el castigo es demasiado morboso para entrar en detalles.

Anna le dio una palmada juguetona en el brazo a Elsa.

—Debe de ser increíble para haberte arrancado una promesa así. Aunque me volveré loca de celos, una promesa es una promesa. Tal vez a tu vuelta tengas que explicar qué ocurre con esa damisela que tanto te atrae.

—Eso me llevará mucho tiempo —se burló Elsa—, pero estoy dispuesta. De todas formas, estarás muy ocupada mirando en los libros de las hadas de las flores el parecido de tu amante. Yo me limito a buscar solaz en otra por desesperación.

Anna le había pedido a Elsa que le dejase sus libros de las hadas de las flores para ver si encontraba alguna que coincidiese con ella. No sólo disfrutaría buscando al hada, sino que se sentiría dichosa con los libros porque eran de Elsa.

—Este coche es estupendo, muy cómodo. Eres afortunada, aunque me siento culpable de que tengas que traerme a casa y luego regresar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Crees que podrías parar a tomar un café?

—Es un placer... Si no te importa regresaré directamente, porque sé que, si me llevas a tu piso, tendré que soportar todo tipo de tentaciones irresistibles y no volveré a casa nunca. Me recrearé pensando en ti durante el trayecto de vuelta.

—¡Eso mismo debería pensar yo! — exclamó Anna con fingida severidad—. No crea, señora, que me sumiré en consideraciones sobre usted todas las noches o que me asaetarán punzantes dolores, a menos que sepa que a usted le ocurre lo mismo. ¡Me echarás de menos si no quieres condenarte!

—Hablando de eso —dijo Elsa—, ¿no te parece sorprendente que hayamos experimentado emociones tan parecidas y de la misma forma? Al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos ha tenido relaciones con mujeres y, sin embargo, ambas hemos sufrido un impacto idéntico. Reconozco que tal vez suscité tu interés cuando me descubriste mirándote, pero hubo algo que te capturó, una idea luminosa que te llevó más allá de la simple amistad. Sé que la gente se enamora continuamente, pero creo que pocas veces ocurre al mismo tiempo y de forma espontánea.

El corazón de Anna entonó una canción llena de energía. «Se está enamorando de mí.» Le habría resultado evidente a un coro shakesperiano callado entre bastidores, pero para ellas fue una revelación, a pesar de la pasión de su beso.

—Los últimos días han sido increíbles —coincidió Anna—; aunque esta situación me hiriese por dentro, no la cambiaría por nada. Me alegro de que me hayas dedicado tu seductora sonrisa y me hace dichosa que nos hayamos conocido. No quiero perder nunca estos días, ocurra lo que ocurra en mi vida. Sólo sé una cosa: me siento exultante cuando estoy contigo.

—¿Piensas decirle algo a tu familia? —preguntó Elsa, cuya mano se posó de nuevo sobre la pierna de Anna—. Me contaste que te llevabas muy bien con tu hermana Fiona.

—A decir verdad, no estoy segura. Mi madre tal vez lo tome mal... no para de buscarme pretendientes entre los hijos de sus amigas, pero espero que Fiona me apoye. Estamos muy unidas y sé que le importa más mi felicidad que lo que piensen los demás. Sin embargo, creo que obraré sobre la marcha. Al fin y al cabo es un gran paso. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Mis padres viven en Irlanda, y no los veo mucho, así que de momento lo mantendré entre nosotras. Tal vez más tarde, la próxima vez que vaya a casa, les pregunte si puedo llevar a una amiga. Creo que mi padre nos aceptaría, pues su situación personal no es para dar lecciones morales, pero mi madre seguramente reaccionaría como la tuya. ¡Juntas nos enfrentaremos a ellos y, si no nos separamos, no sucumbiremos!

—¡Ésta es mi chica! —exclamó Anna, observando con desánimo que se encontraban en la carretera que conducía a su casa.

Con el sentimiento abatido que precede a las despedidas inminentes, cogió la mano de Elsa, la apretó sobre su pecho y sólo la soltó, de mala gana, cuando quedó claro que Elsa la necesitaba para cambiar de marcha. Examinó los rasgos del rostro de Elsa bajo la luz amortiguada del Land Cruiser, decidida a no olvidar ni un solo mechón de pelo, la comisura de la querida boca, el parpadeo de las bonitas cejas, la esbeltez del cuello de alabastro... cuatro días sin posar los ojos en aquella adorable criatura. ¿Por qué el destino no las había presentado después de que Elsa fuese a Derby? Decidió mostrarse optimista mientras Elsa estuviese con ella, estirar cada precioso minuto.

La mente de los enamorados es un revoloteo continuo, también la de Anna, que se preocupó de pronto:

—¿Te importa si te beso antes de que te vayas? No soporto que no lo hagamos. Si apagas el motor, el coche quedará a oscuras y estoy segura de que no nos verán.

—Estoy dispuesta a asumir el riesgo si tú también lo estás. —Elsa sonrió y apagó el motor.

Era una calle sin salida, por tanto no había tráfico que iluminase el Land Cruiser. Las ventanas de los apartamentos próximos se encontraban sumidas en la negrura o con las cortinas corridas para aislar del frío de la noche primaveral.

»¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Elsa—. Sé que suena raro, pero ¿llevas un pañuelo?

—Sí. Esta mañana he guardado uno limpio en el bolsillo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me gustaría tenerlo de recuerdo — respondió con aire coqueto—. Te ofrezco uno mío con mi perfume favorito. —Sacó un pequeño pañuelo con bordado inglés de su bolso y se lo dio tímidamente a Anna.

—¡Qué idea tan brillante! —exclamó Anna—. ¡Estás en todo! —Cogió el delicado pañuelo de Elsa y buscó el suyo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros... no era el mejor, sino uno blanco con un minúsculo pensamiento bordado en una esquina—. Un momento, tengo un atomizador en el bolso. —Por suerte, había ordenado el bolso la noche anterior y le resultó fácil encontrar el perfume—. ¡Aquí está! —anunció, y roció el pañuelito con un poco de líquido—. Espero que te guste.

—Me encanta —dijo Elsa inhalando el aroma antes de guardar el pañuelo con gesto reverente en el bolso.

Contemplaron sus siluetas en silencio, prolongando la inevitable despedida. Anna alzó la mano y rozó con los dedos la cara fría de Elsa, siguiendo la senda de sus pómulos altos y deslizándolos luego por la esbelta nariz y los bien dispuestos labios. La polaridad hizo el resto, uniéndolas en un beso lento y memorable, un beso en el que Anna recordó el leve suspiro que en otra ocasión se le había escapado a Elsa.

—¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a casa? Sólo quiero saber si has llegado bien —le susurró Anna al oído.

—No te preocupes, cariño, he conducido de noche muchas veces. Me gusta la tranquilidad de la carretera a estas horas.

—Sí, pero antes no tenías a nadie que se preocupase apasionadamente por ti. Llámame y envíame un beso de buenas noches.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	13. chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Las horas del día no le resultaban tan insoportables a Anna porque tenía cosas que hacer, tareas que desempeñaba como prolongación de su amor por Elsa. El trabajo suponía un necesario entretenimiento para no pensar en los muchos kilómetros que las separaban, aunque también era un obstáculo que la apartaba de cuestiones que requerían su atención inmediata. Le costó trabajo esperar a la hora de comer. Cogió el bolso y se dirigió a toda prisa a Southwark Bridge, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las vistas panorámicas del río que los primeros visitantes captaban con sus cámaras.

El primer destino de Anna era la tienda de música, donde sin dudar escogió un CD de obras para clavicordio de Scarlatti. Mientras esperaba en la cola, imaginó el consuelo de las melódicas notas aquella misma noche, igual que la noche anterior en el Land Cruiser de Elsa.

Fue a continuación a la librería, donde encontró un libro sobre las hadas de las flores. Aunque Elsa le había prestado el suyo, Anna quería tener uno y así, cuando le devolviese el suyo a Elsa, conservaría un vínculo con ella. Sabía que sonaba absurdo desde el punto de vista racional, pero a ella le parecía muy comprensible. Aquellos detalles eran la esencia de los amantes, la voracidad de poseer aunque fuera un objeto inanimado o la oportunidad de evocar sensaciones y aproximarse a la amada. El deseo de formar parte del mismo ser.

Mientras estaba en la librería, Anna se llevó una sorpresa muy agradable. Cuando subía las escaleras del sótano, se fijó en los carteles de las paredes que anunciaban la próxima publicación de novelas y biografías. Sus ojos recorrieron los carteles, fijándose a medias en los títulos y en las fotografías, hasta que se posaron en una: el retrato en blanco y negro de una mujer maravillosa con el estilo de los años cincuenta; lo más impactante era que se parecía muchísimo a Elsa. La semejanza resultaba tan palpable que Anna se quedó momentáneamente sin aire. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? En la fotografía en blanco y negro no podía adivinar el color del pelo ni de los ojos, pero la forma de la cara, los labios, las cejas y la línea de la mandíbula parecían los de Elsa. La mujer de la foto tenía un cabello exquisito, que caía sobre sus hombros en largos bucles, mientras que el de Elsa era fino... Se trataba de uno de aquellos casos en los que la observación minuciosa permitía distinguir muchas disparidades, pero la similitud del conjunto resultaba impresionante.

—Por favor, ¿de quién es esa fotografía, la del descansillo? —le preguntó a la dependienta cuando le dio el libro para que se lo cobrase.

—¡Oh! Ésa... es Veronica Lake, la actriz. Es un libro sobre su vida. Muy atractiva, ¿no cree?

—Desde luego. Se parece tanto a una amiga mía que me gustaría tener el cartel. ¿Podría comprar uno?

—Ése es de promoción. Voy a ver si queda alguno en el almacén... No es necesario que lo compre —ofreció amablemente.

Anna se alegró al ver que había uno que la dependienta le dio. Se lo agradeció mucho y regresó al trabajo encantada.

Se suele decir que los amigos íntimos y los colegas detectan el cambio de actitud, esa creciente vitalidad con la profunda dicotomía entre las distracciones ausentes, el rubor de las mejillas y la pérdida de apetito. Linda y Jaimito lo notaron, pero sólo Linda lo interpretó como lo que era.

Anna se daba cuenta de que se comportaba de modo diferente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero en verdad era distinta a la mujer de la semana anterior. Tuvo que reconocer que su situación resultaba inusual y que no todo el mundo iba a felicitarla con el mismo entusiasmo que si se tratase de un novio. En aquel momento no le importaba, pues estaba dispuesta a ser discreta y a no contar nada hasta que su futuro con Elsa se viese claro. Sin embargo, cualquiera que haya estado enamorado sabe que gran parte de la alegría que se siente nace de compartir el hecho con los demás y regocijarse en el placer que muestran ante la buena suerte de uno. Iba a tener que renunciar a aquello de momento.

Después del trabajo dio un rodeo hasta el West End para visitar una tienda de pósteres donde encontró un bonito marco para el de Veronica Lake, pues estaba impaciente por colgarlo en su dormitorio. Aunque no era Veronica Lake, sino Elsa Winter la que le dedicaba una inocente mirada por encima del hombro que pedía un cariñoso abrazo. Anna pensaba pasarse horas y horas estudiando la imagen y pensando en aquel abrazo. Seguía sintiéndose optimista cuando abandonó la estación y se dirigió a su casa. Era una época preciosa del año, en la que las calles se hallaban salpicadas de cerezos y manzanos; los cerezos, de color intenso en contraste con los tonos blanco rosados más sutiles de los manzanos. Cuando el viento agitaba las flores, los pétalos caían como copos de nieve. La tendencia de la naturaleza a reproducirse rápidamente era una pena en el caso de las flores, pues alcanzaban su plenitud en el mes en que Inglaterra sufría las peores lluvias y los vientos más fuertes, reduciendo el período de gloria de los árboles. Aquel año era una excepción. El tiempo había sido predominantemente soleado, incluso cálido durante el día, aunque la helada se dejaba sentir al atardecer. Afectaba a las plantas menos resistentes, pero no a las flores, que exhibían orgullosas sus atavíos con descarado abandono.

Después de cenar, Anna se sirvió un vaso de vino, puso el nuevo CD y se hundió entre los cojines del sofá. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música y los recuerdos la invadieran y acariciasen su mente y su cuerpo con una relajación que la transportó a un lugar tranquilo entre la debilidad y el sueño. Cuando se hallaba en aquel lánguido estado, el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó, arrancándola del sueño para situarla de nuevo en la realidad. «Tal vez sea Elsa, serénate», se dijo, y tomó aliento antes de coger el auricular.

—Hola, cariño, te echo de menos. — La voz hizo que a Anna se le erizasen los pelos de dicha.

—Hola, Elsa, estaba pensando en nosotras, cuando me trajiste en tu coche... He comprado el CD de Scarlatti. Y no te imaginas lo que he encontrado en una librería.

—Bueno, supongo que sería un libro, de lo contrario, renuncio.

—En parte tienes razón, compré un libro, pero no me refiero a eso... sino a un póster tuyo o, mejor dicho, de alguien que se te parece.

—¡Ah! Déjame adivinar... ¿Era Morticia o tal vez Boudicea? Vamos, dame una pista.

—Muy bien, Elsa, te daré unas cuantas pistas que no te van a ayudar. Se trata de una actriz americana de Baltimore, bastante esquizofrénica en su adolescencia, que protagonizó películas con Alan Ladd y murió de hepatitis tras hacer películas de serie B a los cincuenta y cuatro años. No tiene mucho en común contigo... salvo la esquizofrenia, pero sus rasgos se parecen a los tuyos. ¿Adivinas quién es? —preguntó Anna.

—¡Hum! Alan Ladd es de los años cuarenta. Podría ser Googie Withers. ¿Acierto?

—Ni te acercas, cariño. Googie era inglesa. Veronica Lake.

—¿Veronica Lake? Creo que no la conozco. ¿Es tan guapa como yo? — Anna percibió el regocijo en la voz de Elsa.

—Me preguntaba cuándo dirías eso. Sí, es maravillosa. Como no puedo tenerla, te quiero a ti, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? —se burló Anna.

—Menos mal que no puedes verme en este momento... Estoy llorando y se me han puesto los ojos tan turquesa como los tuyos. ¡Será mejor que la señorita Lake tenga cuidado cuando yo vuelva!

—Hablando en serio, ¿qué tal el día? ¿Tan productivo como el mío?

Elsa soltó una risita.

—Por una vez todo marcha según los planes. Me fastidian los retrasos, porque casi siempre tengo que prolongar mis desplazamientos. Especialmente en esta ocasión no quería que se produjesen, pues deseo pasar contigo el fin de semana. Pero estoy muy cansada, así que me voy a dar un baño y a meterme en la cama con tu pañuelo. ¿Y tú qué tal, cariño?

—Voy a poner a tu imagen y semejanza en un marco en mi dormitorio, y luego dejaré que me arrastres. ¡También tendré que pensar con qué expresión cariñosa debo llamarte, pues tú te has quedado con «cariño»!

Elsa se rió como siempre, en tono profundo y encantador.

—Lo siento, no pretendía monopolizarlo. A ver, tenemos mi vida, cielo, querida, cariño mío, amor, amor mío, encanto, tesoro... No se me ocurren más.

—De esa selección los que más me gustan son amor y encanto. Tal vez descubra uno que haga ruborizarte tanto como me ocurre a mí en tu presencia. Ojalá estuvieras conmigo ahora. Quiero besarte y abrazarte. —Anna cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas para absorber la voz de Elsa.

—Y yo me muero por abrazarte, cariño. Nos veremos pronto y, además, tenemos nuestros recuerdos... Cuando nos veamos esta semana, disfrutaremos más aún la una de la otra. Te voy a dar un beso de buenas noches, estate atenta y cógelo.

Así lo hizo Anna.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	14. chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Vivimos justificándonos, Anna sabía que tendría que justificar sus acciones las semanas siguientes, pero la cuestión era cuándo iba a rendir cuentas. Hasta cierto punto contaba con el elemento tiempo, pues todos considerarían su relación como de dos buenas amigas. Sin embargo, era de naturaleza táctil, así que quedaba descartada la idea de evitar las miradas que transmitiesen mensajes de amor y de desistir de caricias cariñosas. Sus síntomas y comportamiento la hacían ver sin duda que se había enamorado de una mujer y que debía aceptarlo y aceptar sus consecuencias, al igual que su familia, amigos y conocidos. Por supuesto, no resultaba fácil, puesto que había claros elementos de homofobia en la sociedad, pero sabía que por suerte la sociedad estaba aprendiendo a ser mucho más tolerante.

Lo que más la preocupaba era la aceptación de su familia, sobre todo de Fiona, así que tendría que encargarse de la revelación con guantes de seda. La atemorizaba pensar que a Fiona la disgustase o la molestase su relación, hasta el punto de que trataba de no imaginárselo. Si ocurría, no podría hacer gran cosa, salvo lamentar la pérdida del estrecho vínculo que tenía con Fiona. Aquella sería la consecuencia, puesto que no estaba dispuesta a prescindir de un amor tan intenso y real como el que sentía para proteger los conceptos de otros sobre sus propios valores morales.

Sin embargo, conociendo a Fiona como la conocía, no preveía ningún rechazo. Como mucho, intentaría disuadirla haciéndole ver los impedimentos que suscitaría tal emparejamiento. Aun así, la perspectiva de contárselo la intimidaba. El momento adecuado para hablar con su hermana dependería del compromiso que alcanzasen Elsa y ella.

Ninguna de las dos había experimentado antes una afinidad así, por tanto las experiencias serían nuevas y las reacciones probablemente más variadas y diversas que las de una relación convencional. Anna no tenía duda de la profundidad de su fervor hacia Elsa y estaba convencida de que la pasión era recíproca. Sin embargo, tendrían que soportar cualquier posible hostilidad o rechazo, catalizadores que sacudirían y enturbiarían la misma esencia de su nuevo amor. Aunque le parecía inconcebible, podían surgir dudas y arrepentimientos.

Cuando ya le hubiesen comunicado su respectivo amor a sus familias, imaginaba los petulantes comentarios del tipo «Ya lo decía yo» que acompañarían a las palabras de conmiseración: «Una relación así no puede durar», «Debe de ser una fase por la que está pasando», y tópicos por el estilo. A continuación, una triste e incómoda separación con «Seamos adultas y sigamos siendo amigas», seguida por cenas con hombres elegibles y el firme propósito de reintegrarse al camino recto y estrecho. Un futuro así le resultaba insoportable, y decidió hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para retener el amor de Elsa.

Su madre utilizaría sin duda la cuestión de los hijos como un obstáculo potencial; al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo iban a tener hijos dos mujeres y qué pasaba con el instinto maternal? Hasta cierto punto Fiona le sería de mucha ayuda, pues, una vez casada, la presión de tener un nieto descansaría sobre sus hombros y los de Shrek. En aquel momento, Anna no sentía inclinación hacia los niños, aunque tampoco la disgustaban. Suponía que sus hormonas aún no eran receptivas. Si se presentaba la ocasión, estaba segura de que había formas y medios de que las lesbianas tuviesen hijos mediante la inseminación o la adopción. Siempre que la relación fuese estable y firme, no veía motivos para las objeciones. Era algo que tendría que hablar con Elsa en el futuro.

La reflexión sobre la palabra «lesbiana» la llevó a considerar qué esperaba de un futuro juntas. Quería a Elsa sin la menor sombra de duda. Adoraba su potencia y su aparente actitud distante. Le encantaba tener la certeza de que vivirían bien unidas, pues se mostrarían comprensivas con las fuerzas y debilidades respectivas, aunque sin asumir comportamientos autoritarios. En Elsa había una calma, una tranquilidad que se reflejaba en su actitud. «Tengo mucha suerte por haberla conocido —pensó Anna—. Sé que mi vida se enriquecerá estando junto a ella.» Más aún, Anna tenía mucho que dar a su vez. Apenas estaba familiarizada con el mundo del lesbianismo, pero suponía que debía de haber clubes, bares y lugares de reunión específicos, y tal vez también información en Internet.

Sin embargo, de momento no quería frecuentar esos lugares y prefería mantener cierto nivel de normalidad. Al margen de lo injusto que le parecía, las relaciones entre mujeres que iban más allá de los límites de la amistad no se consideraban normales, aunque la sociedad avanzaba hacia una mayor tolerancia. Incluso ella tenía sus restricciones y reconocía que sentía cierta aprensión ante las relaciones entre una mujer masculina y otra de aspecto femenino. Elsa era muy bella y le parecía natural que le atrajese la belleza. Por tanto, como más cómoda se sentía era no proclamando su lesbianismo a base de mezclarse exclusivamente con grupos de lesbianas, sino admitiéndolo y esperando que sus vidas no se viesen alteradas. No quería que las catalogasen de diferentes, sino que las aceptasen como lo que eran, es decir dos mujeres con mucho que ofrecer. Suponía que su punto de vista podía muy bien ser calificado de ingenuo y, sin duda, numerosas lesbianas antes que ella lo habían defendido, pero así iba a ser su camino a partir de entonces y confiaba en que Elsa y ella pudiesen recorrerlo.

Aquello no significaba que no respetase las tribulaciones que lesbianas anteriores habían sufrido para construir una sociedad más tolerante, las de la generación Stonewall; pero por eso mismo Anna deseaba enfocar su relación con la mayor naturalidad posible. Aquellas lesbianas habían luchado por eso: por el derecho a decidir su elección de pareja y a no ser excluidas de la sociedad por no ajustarse a las convenciones.

A medida que transcurría la semana, el tiempo se tornó más gris y frío; la seguridad de Anna se tambaleó cuando los rugientes vientos y las fuertes tormentas arrasaron las filigranas de flores amontonándolas de cualquier manera en las alcantarillas. Los que no han sufrido la ausencia acostumbran a decir: «La ausencia hace que el corazón se fortalezca». Pero los amantes saben otra cosa, que la ausencia, cuando se está construyendo una relación, resulta en realidad extremadamente desasosegante. Las emociones juegan al ping-pong; son momentos en que hay mucho por descubrir, antes de que se forjen los criterios de la relación, antes de que el amor se selle y sea reconocido por otros. Cualquier ruptura en el proceso conduce a la mente a especulaciones ociosas, a la incómoda pregunta «¿Qué pasaría si...?», al reproche de cosas silenciadas y al miedo infernal a un cambio de pareceres o a un desistimiento.

Anna vivía sobre la firme roca de confirmación de las llamadas de Elsa cada noche, después de las cuales se torturaba con erróneas interpretaciones de palabras o de matices de tono. ¿Acaso no podía abordar a Elsa alguien más hermosa y mundana que ella? ¿Y entonces qué? Como si quisiera atormentarse aún más, escuchaba baladas sobre corazones deshechos y desesperada angustia; pasaba las noches encogida en un sillón, compartiendo las lágrimas que Connie Francis derramaba en Quién lo siente ahora y Luna de Carolina. Y mientras, el estómago ledaba vueltas, perturbado por su tristeza, y de vez en cuando tenía que ir corriendo al cuarto de baño.

El miércoles por la mañana recibió un pálido sobre malva con un mensaje:

 _Seguro que soñamos con no tener que separarnos tanto tiempo._

 _Si cada una está en los sueños de la otra, permaneceremos juntas todo el tiempo._

 _Te veré pronto, cariño mío._

 _Con amor, Elsa._

 _Besos._

El sobre malva resultaba casi irreconocible de tanto como había leído la carta, una y otra vez. La sujetó con firmeza entre las manos y la mojó con lágrimas saladas, pero cada nueva lectura acentuaba el dolor que sentía bajo las costillas. Sin embargo era como un narcótico, pues no podía pasar una hora sin leer aquellas palabras, como si entretanto pudiesen enredarse y cambiar para expresar las infundadas preocupaciones que acuciaban su conciencia. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que no había racionalidad en aquellas preocupaciones y de que en aquel estado de cosas la ausencia de Elsa era fugaz, pero la embriagadora mezcla de amor, deseo, añoranza y hastío no dejaba lugar a la razón y al buen sentido. No, volcaba las sillas, derramaba una taza de café, fundía las bombillas. Hundía sus garras en ella y la llenaba de preocupación, convirtiendo cuatro días en una retorcida eternidad.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hola, bueno les vengo a decir que, no se olviden que son adaptaciones. Ustedes lo saben, ya les había dicho mucho antes quisiera llevarme el crédito pero no. Espero que lo entiendan ahí me dijeron un par de cosas y si algo siempre me ha molestado es que no me gusta que me acusen sin bases concretas. Pero ese es otro rollo, espero que les este gustando las adaptaciones y se emocionen tanto como yo.

miguel: gracias por siempre estar pendiente. Te digo que leí algo por ahí, en otro fic, y me dio risa. Yo te considero genial porque siempre estas comentando, pendiente y dando tus ideas. no eres nada parecido a un "acosador"

Balticbard: me gustaría llevarme el crédito pero no, yo solo creí que era una hermosa historia para hacer una adaptación. Se mira bien empalagoza no crees?? jajaja gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

Ozarac07: jajajaja oye pero si yo la publico 3 veces por semana, es que son muy cortos. Saluditos!!

Deilys leon: jajaja también a mi, estan tan enamoradas y es lindo. por ahora guaaajajajaja.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	15. chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

La llamada de Elsa el miércoles por la noche no contribuyó a mejorar el estado de ánimo de Anna, cuya tristeza sin embargo procuró disimular.

—Lo siento muchísimo, cariño, pero no podré volver hasta el viernes. Intenté arreglarlo todo hoy para regresar mañana, pero ha surgido un problema con las vigas del tejado. Lo solucionaré mañana y saldré corriendo el viernes. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—¡Oh, Elsa! ¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?... Es el destino el que me solivianta. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y abrazarte de nuevo. Y no debes volver con tanta prisa. Conduce con cuidado; te quiero enterita.

—Trabajas el viernes, ¿verdad? — preguntó Elsa.

—Por desgracia sí.

—El viernes tengo que ir a la oficina, ¿qué te parece si te pasas después del trabajo? Te enseñaré mi oficina, y luego podríamos ir a comer algo antes de volver a casa. Di que sí, te llevas las cosas de dormir y te quedas, así no tendrás que apresurarte. ¿Qué te parece?

El corazón de Anna dio un brinco de alegría. Una sonrisa recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de plasmarse en sus labios.

—¡Elsa, amor mío, eso sería maravilloso!

De pronto una noticia lo cambia todo; atrás quedaba la preocupación que nublaba el sentido común y que había sido sustituida por una desenfrenada felicidad y por la necesidad de prepararse. Para su regocijo, el jueves por la mañana llegó otro pálido sobre malva. Anna abrió la carta con cuidado, desplegando la hoja, que decía:

 _Dame un beso, y luego veinte más. A esos veinte añade cien y después mil; sigue besándome hasta que esos mil se conviertan en un millón. Triplica el millón y vuelve a empezar, como al principio. Tenemos mucho que recuperar._

 _Tu amor, Elsa._

 _Besos._

La noche del jueves se hizo esperar. Por una vez, Anna no se quejó de las tareas domésticas; recorrió el piso limpiando el polvo, luego puso la lavadora y planchó. La canción Loca, de Patsy Cline, la acompañó mientras seleccionaba minuciosamente la ropa que se pondría, pensando en el mal tiempo y en agradar a Elsa. El viernes llevaría al trabajo un traje pantalón en tono oro viejo, pero en el equipaje guardó pantalones entallados y blusas de algodón afelpado más informales. Anna no olvidó las briznas de lila y el encaje de Chantilly, junto con los calcetines cómodos, los jerséis gruesos y los zapatos de tacón bajo. Al día siguiente metería también en la bolsa los cosméticos y el maquillaje. Las prendas para dormir constituían un problema, pues solía dormir sin nada que la constriñese; sin embargo, tenía un pijama con dibujos de nomeolvides azules.

Bastaría con eso. Sus ojos se posaron en el pijama mientras pensaba qué se pondría Elsa para dormir. Como vivía sola, no creía que optase por un camisón transparente y sensual, aunque sí se la imaginaba con una larga prenda de satén; con sus maravillosos cabellos platinados y la elegante figura flotando bajo las luces tenues parecería un ángel de Navidad. La imagen indujo a Anna a abrazarse, anticipando gloriosos momentos: su ángel de Navidad... su ángel guardián, su ángel.

¿Cómo pasaría la noche en la torre? ¿Tendría que dormir en un sofá del salón o Elsa la llevaría a su propia cama? ¿Y luego qué? Anna no dudaba de que quería a Elsa como no había querido a nadie, que la deseaba y que pensar en tocarla y acariciar su desnudez resultaba tan electrizante que se sentía desfallecer. Recordó sus fantasías en la ducha después de ver a Elsa por primera vez y el impacto que había suscitado en ella. Habían estado a punto de doblársele las rodillas de tanto como le temblaban las piernas. Si Elsa la invitaba a su cama, ¿sabría qué hacer? Haría lo que a ella le resultaba excitante, esperando que a Elsa le produjese el mismo efecto. Las dos estaban en fase experimental, así que tendrían que ayudarse mutuamente. La inquietud no sería distinta a la de una pareja que hiciera el amor por primera vez.

El viernes tuvo mucho trabajo, cosa que agradeció, pues se sentía por dentro como una bombilla encendida. Se daba cuenta de que resplandecía y, por las miradas que le lanzaban sus colegas, estaba claro que veían un cambio drástico en ella. Por suerte, eran demasiado educados para preguntar el motivo. Había decidido que, si el fin de semana iba bien, le contaría a Fiona lo suyo con Elsa.

Se sintió culpable por no haber hablado con Fiona en toda la semana y la llamó:

—Hola, Fi, ¿cómo te va? Lamento no haberte visto el fin de semana pasado, pero visité a una amistad y no regresé hasta tarde.

—No hay problema, Anni. No habíamos quedado en nada. Ya sabes que sólo tienes que llamar y siempre serás bien recibida en nuestra casa. Me disgusta que estés sola todo el tiempo, pero, si estuviste con alguien, estupendo.—Anna percibió la pregunta no formulada en la voz de su hermana.

—¡Sí, Fi, sé lo que estás pensando! —se rió Anna—. En parte tienes razón. He conocido a alguien especial y este fin de semana voy a su casa otra vez. Espero que quedemos para comer la semana que viene y entonces te contaré, pero necesito que me prometas una cosa.

—Suena de lo más interesante — comentó Fiona—. ¿Qué debo prometer?

—Que no dirás nada hasta que nos veamos, sobre todo a mamá. No me dejará en paz si nota el más leve atisbo de romance en el aire.

—¿Y lo hay? —preguntó Fiona con descaro.

—Espera hasta la semana que viene. ¿Te parece bien que comamos juntas el lunes? Podemos ir al restaurante tailandés que está aquí cerca.

—A ver... El lunes me va bien. Y no temas, Anni, mis labios estarán firmemente sellados hasta entonces, aunque me muero de ganas de conocer más detalles.

—Fi, eres una joya. ¿Cómo marchan tus planes? ¿Has ultimado ya la luna de miel?

—Hasta el momento todo va a las mil maravillas. Shrek dice que ha hecho la reserva en un lugar cálido y lujoso con playas y preciosas vistas; ya ves que se ocupa de todas mis necesidades. Sé lo que debo llevar, pero se trata de una sorpresa.

—Sabiendo lo sensible que es Shrek, seguro que se trata de un lugar divino.

Anna se alegraba de haber quedado con Fiona para hablar, pues no tenían muchas oportunidades para aclarar las cosas y quería compartir aquello con su hermana. Sabía que Fiona se sentiría muy feliz por ella, sobre todo porque ella misma estaba exultante y querría que Anna compartiese aquel estado de dicha absoluta. Anna sólo esperaba pensar el lunes lo mismo que pensaba en aquel momento.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	16. chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Esa tarde, Anna salió de la oficina excepcionalmente a las cinco, provocando la sorpresa y los comentarios de sus colegas más críticos. Como el día no era muy bueno y además llevaba una bolsa de viaje, se permitió el lujo de coger un taxi.

—Portland Place —indicó antes de reclinarse en el asiento con un escalofrío de emoción. Había contado los segundos para volver a ver a Elsa, y en aquel momento en que casi estaba a punto, se dejaba llevar por la euforia.

Anna señaló al taxista un grandioso edificio recientemente restaurado, decorado con columnas y tallas de piedra, al estilo del período victoriano. La etapa favorita de Anna era la Regencia, pero comprendía que aquel imponente edificio constituía una noble envoltura para una importante empresa de diseño arquitectónico. Al franquear las puertas la maravilló verse transportada a un vestíbulo Art Decó, con largas y airosas líneas de piedra y metal brillante, relojes rectangulares y una amplia escalera en cuya base montaban guardia dos panteras de mármol negro. La deslumbró, sobre todo porque no lo esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que le diesen muchísima pena las pobres limpiadoras que tenían que dedicarse a arrancar destellos a los metros y metros de metal. Avanzó tímidamente sobre la envoltura de mármol hasta el diseño geométrico oriental de la recepción, donde cuatro recepcionistas se veían muy menguadas por las proporciones de una larga y estrecha mesa de madera y cromo.

—Hola —saludó—. He venido a ver a Elsa Winter.

—¡Ah, sí! —respondió la recepcionista, una señora eficiente, de mediana edad, vestida a tono con el vestíbulo. Anna se fijó en que las otras llevaban prendas similares, sin duda un uniforme—. Debe de ser usted la señorita Summer —continuó la mujer con una amable sonrisa—. La señorita Winter nos dijo que la atendiésemos. Si tiene la bondad de tomar asiento, le comunicaremos que ha llegado. — Señaló unas sillas curvas y tan grandes que sin duda habían sido fabricadas ex profeso—. ¿Quiere tomar algo mientras espera?

A Anna le apetecía mucho un café, pero se daba cuenta de que Elsa había tenido un detalle con ella al invitarla a su oficina y quería que se sintiese orgullosa de la confianza que había depositado en ella. Lo último que deseaba era arriesgarse a echarse el café por encima, dando lugar a una situación embarazosa. Siempre recordaba la ocasión en que unos inspectores de impuestos habían visitado su oficina y, después de ir al cuarto de baño, uno de ellos se había paseado por todo el edificio con un pedazo de papel higiénico pegado a los pantalones. Todos se habían muerto de risa, también ella, pero al mismo tiempo le daba vergüenza haberse divertido a expensas del pobre inspector, pues lo mismo le podía ocurrir a cualquiera y era una lástima que quedase una impresión permanente por algo así.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no reparó en que la recepcionista había vuelto y que llamaba su atención con una discreta tos.

—Oh, lo siento. Me encontraba a kilómetros de aquí —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada —replicó la mujer—. La señorita Winter le ruega que suba a reunirse con ella. Tome uno de los ascensores hasta la cuarta planta, y ella la esperará. Si no le apetece llevar su bolsa, yo puedo cuidársela en recepción.

—Muy amable de su parte, pero, para ser sincera, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré. Además, no pesa mucho, así que la llevaré, si no le importa.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Le ofreció a Anna un pase plastificado con un sujetapapeles—. Es por seguridad, me temo. ¿Le importaría firmar?

Anna subió en un ascensor forrado de espejos, casi sin reparar en el movimiento ascendente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, las puertas se abrieron en un gran vestíbulo de tonos cromados y azul ultramarino. Había pasillos a cada lado y Elsa se encontraba en el de la derecha, absolutamente radiante. A Anna casi se le paró el corazón; Elsa le pareció maravillosa, tanto que superó todas las imágenes que conservaba en su memoria.

—Anna —saludó Elsa, adelantándose a recibirla. Posó las manos en los hombros de Anna y la besó en las mejillas, susurrando—: Rápido, ven a mi despacho. ¡Me muero por besarte, belleza de preciosos cabellos!

El perfume de Elsa, mezclado con el olor a hibisco de su cabello, embriagó a Anna, que caminó casi en trance hasta el despacho de su amiga. En cuanto Elsa cerró la puerta, tomó la cara de Anna entre sus frías manos y la acercó a la suya. En un primer momento, Anna creyó que Elsa iba a besarla al fin y cerró los ojos. Pero al cabo de unos segundos los abrió y vio cómo Elsa escudriñaba cada rasgo de su rostro mientras sus pulgares acariciaban con ternura las mejillas de Anna.

—¡Oh, Anna! —exclamó—. ¡Cómo he echado de menos esta cara, estos ojos, este precioso pelo y tus maravillosos labios! —Mientras hablaba, alzó la mano y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el rostro y se posaron después en la boca, enviando corrientes a través de aquella piel tan sensible. Anna sacó la lengua y lamió el dedo de Elsa sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules, ojos vidriosos que proclamaban el deseo que les inspiraba Anna.

«¡Qué tonta fui al preocuparme cuando ella estaba en Derby! —pensó Anna —. Estos ojos transmiten amor claramente. No volveré a dudar.» Anna, dominada por la ternura, se adelantó y se acercó a los labios de Elsa, acariciando con delicadeza el labio inferior antes de besarla con descaro, dibujando con la lengua los labios de Elsa y buscando su lengua húmeda. Saboreó a Elsa, pero quería más; a Anna le latían los labios. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel del rostro, un deleite que se prolongó por la nuca y bajó por su espalda. Se encontraba en estado de efervescencia. La sangre vibraba en su cabeza hasta el punto de aturdirla.

—Elsa —gimió—, no sabes cómo me siento por dentro. —Elsa esbozó una sonrisa perezosa con la frente apoyada en la de Anna y sus narices casi tocándose.

—Creo que sí, cariño, porque a mí me ocurre algo parecido.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Todo mi ser clamaba por volver a verte. ¿Tienes mucho que hacer aquí?

Apenas unos centímetros separaban los ojos de ambas, Anna absorbió el cálido aliento de Elsa cuando ésta respondió:

—No, cariño, casi he terminado. Sólo me queda darle unos papeles a mi jefa y comentarle rápidamente lo que he hecho durante la semana. ¿Te apetece tomar algo mientras esperas?

Anna sonrió para sí al recordar sus pensamientos anteriores sobre lo incómoda que se sentiría si derramaba el café. En aquel momento se hallaba en la cumbre del mundo, llena de confianza.

—Sí, tesoro, ¿tienes algo frío?

Elsa señaló unos armarios.

—Si miras en ese armario, hay un minibar. Sírvete lo que quieras, por favor. Volveré lo antes posible y, luego, el fin de semana es nuestro. —Le dedicó una sonrisa tan seductora a Anna que ésta a punto estuvo de retenerla. No lo hizo porque sabía que la demora significaría menos tiempo juntas en la torre, un lugar mucho más íntimo que la oficina. Se sirvió un refrescante zumo de naranja y se llevó el vaso frío a su frente enfebrecida. Mientras tanto, Elsa cogió un expediente y fue hacia la puerta sin apartar los ojos de Anna. Con un gesto de duda, se acercó a Anna y le quitó el vaso. Sin dejar de mirarla, acercó el vaso a sus labios rojos y dejó una marca de carmín en el borde.

—Ponte cómoda —dijo con una sonrisa—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Anna llevó el vaso al sillón de dirección de Elsa, se acomodó y giró, contemplando el despacho. Como hasta el momento casi no había visto nada, tenía mucho en que ocupar la atención. El diseño del despacho, en cuestión de elementos fijos, seguía el estilo del resto del edificio con su aire dinámico y laborioso. Sin embargo, Anna reparó en que Elsa le había dado sus propios toques, como un par de reproducciones de Vermeer bien enmarcadas y unas cuantas butacas que parecían demasiado cómodas para ser Art Decó. Supuso que Elsa no pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel despacho, porque había visto una mesa de arquitecto de madera de caoba en la torre e imaginaba que hacía gran parte del trabajo de diseño en casa. Detrás de ella había grandes ventanas que ofrecían una vista panorámica de Londres: la ciudad resultaba mucho más sugerente que a nivel del suelo debido a la amplitud del cielo. Anna se fijó luego en los objetos que cubrían la mesa de Elsa: no había fotografías, pero no sabía muy bien qué relación tenía con sus padres. Mientras lo pensaba, reparó de pronto en los garabatos de una agenda de teléfonos... con un estremecimiento vio que en el centro del dibujo estaba su nombre y de él salían un montón de corazoncitos. Aquella palpable exhibición de un momento privado la llenó de afecto hacia Elsa. Se sentía segura y a salvo con su amor al ver que la separación no había disminuido el cariño de Elsa. Sonrió y se abrazó con regocijo, mientras una oleada de felicidad recorría su cuerpo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Elsa regresó al despacho y puso un grueso expediente sobre la mesa. Se acercó por detrás al sillón en el que estaba sentada Anna y empezó a jugar con su pelo, deslizando los dedos sobre los finos mechones pelirrojos. Luego, se inclinó y le dio un beso a Anna en la oreja.

—¿Estás lista para marcharte, jovencita? —preguntó en voz baja—. Porque quiero llevarte a casa.

Viajar cómodamente en el Land Cruiser, en comparación con el tren, era un lujo, y hacerlo sentada al lado de alguien tan maravillosa como Elsa constituía la felicidad absoluta. Al principio, las dos se mostraron tímidas y hablaron del trabajo y de cómo había sido la semana.

El tiempo era su tema de conversación hasta que Anna preguntó:

—¿Te molesta si pongo música?

—En absoluto. Creo que somos como esos juguetes de cuerda, esperando a soltar la melodía. Tal vez la música nos serene. ¿Te gusta algo en especial?

Anna repasó la colección de CD y se sorprendió al ver que sus gustos coincidían.

—Somos almas gemelas —comentó. Escogió una selección de bandas célticas, se hundió en el asiento y se dedicó a observar perezosamente a Elsa, que conducía concentrada a través del tráfico del norte de Londres. Era preciosa; estaba con su ángel rubio. A veces le parecía que la quería tanto que deseaba convertirse en ella y absorber sus pensamientos. Pero entonces no podría disfrutar del increíble placer de besar aquel cuerpo celestial. Instintivamente estiró la mano, la posó en la pierna de Elsa y notó la frialdad de la tela del vestido bajo la palma. Elsa se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó la sonrisa de una rendida colegiala. Sonó una canción que a Anna le gustaba de forma especial y no pudo evitar corearla. Tras unos segundos, Elsa se unió a ella y no tardaron mucho en cantar a viva voz mientras el vehículo adquiría velocidad en la carretera de salida de la ciudad.

Cuando el campo se desplegó a su alrededor, se sumieron en un respetuoso silencio, impregnándose del atuendo primaveral de la naturaleza bajo la luz de aquellos días cada vez más largos. El invierno resulta a veces agotador en Inglaterra: ir y volver del trabajo en perpetua oscuridad ensombrece el espíritu; por eso los días luminosos propician que la gente se deslice al exterior como los lagartos, para disfrutar de los rayos del sol y revitalizarse.

—Adoro tu presencia, tesoro, aunque no hablemos. Me siento muy cómoda y, curiosamente, protegida. ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en nosotras y en el futuro mientras estuviste en Derby? —se atrevió a preguntar Anna, temiendo una respuesta inesperada.

—Me costó mucho más pensar en la reconversión del granero —se rió Elsa—. En serio, pasé las noches reflexionando sobre el futuro. Sé que encontraremos dificultades y que será un desastre si tu familia, a la que estás tan unida, te convierte en una paria. Pero tanto mi corazón como mi cabeza coinciden en querer construir una vida contigo. Jamás había experimentado las intensas emociones que tú me provocas y no quiero perderte, de verdad. Sé que juntas podemos superar casi todas las adversidades si nos apoyamos. ¿Qué opinas, cariño?

Anna respiró al fin, tras haber contenido el aliento, expectante.

—¡Que eso dice mucho! Temía que hubieras reconsiderado las cosas. También a mí me pone nerviosa mi familia, pero soy mayor y debo pensar en mi propio futuro. Sé que se preocuparán por mí, pero soy optimista y creo que nos aceptarán cuando se den cuenta de que vamos en serio. En caso contrario, lo sentiré, pero es tu amor lo que me hace vivir.

Elsa apartó la mano del volante y apretó la mano de Anna a modo de respuesta. Tras unos momentos, Anna preguntó:

—Elsa, ¿y a tu familia? ¿Qué les dirás?

Elsa no dio muestras de haber oído la pregunta. Cuando Anna iba a olvidarla, respondió:

—Lo haré en su momento. Tal vez podamos ir a Irlanda juntas, pero aún no. Mis padres y yo nunca hemos estado muy unidos. La ironía es que mi jefa de línea en el trabajo, Jasmín Jessup, ha sido para mí lo más parecido a una madre. Cuando sufrí los problemas de Manchester, necesitaba confiar en ellos, pero como estaban tan obsesionados con las aventuras amorosas de mi padre, nunca tenían tiempo para mí. La última vez que estuve en casa fue hace dos meses, y me recibieron más como a una invitada que como a una hija. Son de una generación educada para no demostrar afecto y para esconder las debilidades y los escándalos debajo de la alfombra, en vez de afrontarlos. En cierto sentido, me han defraudado. Si les hablase de lo nuestro, fingirían no haber oído nada. Me preguntarían por los hombres que conozco, si tú tienes novio y ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, amor mío.—Anna la consoló dándole palmaditas en la pierna—. No pensemos en nada que nos estropee el fin de semana.

—Me parece bien —dijo Elsa con una valiente sonrisa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

miguel.puentedejesus: eso es basura hermano.!!! que las personas lean tus trabajos y te comenten es hermoso. Para mi es básicamente lo que me impulsa a continuar. Yo enserio te agradezco que siempre estes muy activo con todas las historias, es más tengo una maravillosa que también es una adaptación, que dices tú, te parece que la publique??

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	17. chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 _En las obras isabelinas, las Parcas tienen su papel, casi siempre travieso, y conducen al héroe o a la heroína a situaciones difíciles o los envían a lugares equivocados para confundirlos o engañarlos. Pero no son malas: hay método en sus trapacerías y en la conclusión de las mismas, todo se hace correctamente. Los amantes acaban uniéndose y el telón cae mientras se besan. Desde aquella lejana época han cambiado las Isabeles que ocupan el trono, pero ¿qué pasa con las Parcas que han estado esperando su pie detrás del escenario y deciden que es hora de hacer su entrada?_

El fin de semana adquirió otro color cuando Anna y Elsa se acercaron a la casa de ésta. La torre había sufrido visibles daños: varias de las grandes ventanas estaban rotas y se veían enormes trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. Anna miró a Elsa y reparó en que se ponía pálida.

—¡Oh, no! —se quejó—. ¡No me digas que ha vuelto a empezar!

—¿Crees que es ese tal Hans? ¿Sería capaz de algo así?

—Me parece que haría cualquier cosa —respondió con amargura Elsa—. Entremos. Voy a llamar a la policía.

Recorrieron las habitaciones con cautela; Anna iba delante y le daba la mano a Elsa. No creían que hubiese nadie, pues la puerta estaba bien cerrada, pero tenían tanto miedo que no querían cometer ninguna insensatez.

—Hasta el momento todo parece en orden —afirmó Elsa. Anna se dio cuenta de que la seguridad de Elsa había desaparecido, dejando paso a una niña asustada. Le apretó la mano con fuerza para que supiera que ya no tenía que enfrentarse sola a aquello.

—Vamos, corazón —la animó—, sólo queda el salón. Afrontemos lo peor de una vez.

Uno de los mayores misterios del cristal es que, cuando se rompe, su volumen crece de forma considerable. Daba la impresión de que un toro enorme había irrumpido en el salón de Elsa como en una cacharrería, pues había fragmentos de cristal por todas partes. Las ventanas de la estancia eran muy grandes y dos de ellas estaban rotas, pero la gran cantidad de pedazos multiplicaba su tamaño y su número: se hallaban sobre los sofás, los muebles y el suelo.

—¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? — preguntó Elsa en voz baja, con una expresión como de trance en la cara.

—Me parece que eso es parte del motivo —respondió Anna señalando un pedrusco que había junto a la mesa del comedor—. Da la impresión de que lo envolvió con algo. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

—No, debo llamar a la policía. Tengo la tarjeta del detective Keenan en el bolso... Voy a llamarlo. —Parecía muy confundida con la supuesta intrusión del maníaco de Bleach en su vida, así que Anna decidió mostrarse fuerte y ayudar a Elsa en aquel momento. La llevó a la cocina y buscaron la tarjeta del detective Keenan. Luego, llamó por su móvil, rezando para que el policía no estuviese de vacaciones o demasiado ocupado para responder. Por suerte, atendió la llamada rápidamente; la voz serena y autoritaria la reconfortó en aquellas circunstancias.

—Hola, me llamo Anna Summer y soy muy amiga de Elsa Winter —se presentó.

—Sí, conozco a Elsa, ¿se encuentra bien? —Se notaba una sincera preocupación en la voz.

—Esta tarde, cuando llegamos a la torre, encontramos dos ventanales rotos. Parece como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito, y creemos que hay un mensaje en una piedra. No hemos tocado nada, así que a menos que quiera usted que lo compruebe, no sé lo que dice.

—No, déjelo todo como está. Estoy a una hora de ahí, pero llamaré a la policía local y me reuniré con ellos en la casa. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Elsa?

Anna miró a Elsa, sentada ante la mesa de la cocina, pálida, sin apartar los ojos de la superficie.

—Me parece que no muy bien. Creo que había dejado atrás esta pesadilla hace mucho tiempo. Le prepararé un poco de té con azúcar y me ocuparé de ella.

—Estupendo, es una buena idea. Las veo dentro de una hora, aunque la policía local seguramente llegará antes.

En cuanto Anna apagó el teléfono, se arrodilló ante Elsa y la abrazó. Al principio, Elsa se comportó como una autómata, pero el cálido abrazo de Anna deshizo su impresión y respondió acariciándola mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no me deja en paz? — preguntó entre lágrimas—. Nunca hice nada para alentarlo; no me gustaba. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?

Anna permitió que llorase durante un rato, abrazándola de vez en cuando para infundirle confianza; luego, se levantó y le preparó un té con mucho azúcar.

—Bébetelo todo, corazón. Te sentirás mejor. —Mientras Elsa bebía el té, Anna se dio cuenta de que había encontrado una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a ella sin pensarlo, pero el momento resultaba muy inoportuno. Sintió una breve punzada de culpa, aunque no duró mucho, pues comprendió que lo que más necesitaba Elsa en aquellos instantes eran manifestaciones de apoyo y afecto.

—Siento mucho haberte arrastrado a esto —susurró Elsa con las lágrimas rodando por sus húmedas mejillas.

—Por favor, no digas esas cosas, amor mío. Me alegro de estar aquí contigo y procuraré ayudarte. Te quiero, ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si alzase el vuelo a la primera adversidad? —Anna se acercó a Elsa, se inclinó y lamió sus lágrimas con delicadeza, besando los surcos hasta los ojos azules.

Luego dijo:

—Hay una unidad tal entre nosotras que, cuando una llora, la otra saborea sal. Cuando era pequeña, a mi madre le encantaba su jardín y se empeñaba en enseñarme cosas de las flores que cultivaba. Como vivíamos en Oriente Medio, muchas eran exóticas, como el sensual hibisco (mi favorito), con su forma que sólo puede ser femenina; el franchipaniero, con su nombre lleno de pasión; y la lantana danzante, con sus florecillas de colores diferentes que contrastan con los fríos tonos blancos de los edificios. Quería tenerlas en mi propio jardín, pero no podía permitirme una casa con jardín. Sin embargo, un día estaba en un centro de jardinería, vi las semillas de una flor que me fascinó con sus colores y me di cuenta de que podría cultivarla en un macetero en la ventana. Era una gloria de la mañana: cuando florecía, no había otro azul como el de sus pétalos. Es decir, hasta que vi tus ojos. Tienes ese tono intenso y elegante que al borde de tu iris se convierte en un sutil rosa malva. Lo triste de las glorias de la mañana es que apenas sobreviven a la mañana, se ponen mustias y mueren. Mientras que en tus ojos veo vida y amor eternos.

Lanzó una risita con la cara casi pegada a la de Elsa.

—¡Te regaré todos los días y me aseguraré de que crezcas fuerte y sana!

—Háblame de tu madre —pidió Elsa, que ya no temblaba tanto.

—Lo haré, pero primero deja que te lleve a tu habitación, así podrás acostarte y yo te abrazaré. —Anna condujo a Elsa hasta la cama; se quitó los zapatos y se acostó junto a ella, ciñéndola contra su cuerpo.

—Creo que mi madre estaba destinada a otra vida: era muy hermosa e inteligente y tenía una cualidad etérea, como si el mundo le resbalase. Resistió sin embargo los pioneros años cincuenta, cuando los expatriados vivían en enormes casas con doncellas, niñeras y jardineros. Aunque no era muy corpulenta, poseía una fuerza que le permitió afrontar destinos en África occidental y Oriente Medio, organizándolo todo, desde los equipajes a la selección de escuelas para nosotros. Lo que más me sorprendía de ella era lo mucho que le costaba entender que existiese el mal en el mundo. Tendía a desconectar cuando los problemas sobrepasaban cierto punto.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Elsa, intrigada.

—Por poner un ejemplo... a ver. ¡Oh, sí! A mi madre la volvían loca los gatos. Iba por ahí como el flautista encantado, recogiendo a todos los gatos callejeros y abandonados: les daba comida, los desparasitaba, les curaba las heridas, se ocupaba de los gatitos recién nacidos... nada era suficiente. Durante unas vacaciones escolares mostré mi horror tras mi reciente incursión en el mundo del maltrato a los animales y las vivisecciones. La obsequié con diatribas sobre lo mal que los seres humanos se comportaban con los animales, poniendo ante sus narices situaciones espantosas. Yo creía que, como mi madre quería tanto a los gatos callejeros, comprendería mi aversión a esos terribles abusos y mi conversión en vegetariana. Pero, por mucho que me esforcé, acabé por reconocer el velo que cubría sus retinas y que significaba que ella estaba en otra parte. Mi madre no entendía que la gente tratase con crueldad a los animales, y antes de asumirlo cambió los cables en su mente. Eso fue un ejemplo, pero hubo muchos más con temas como las guerras, los tiroteos en las escuelas y cosas por el estilo.

—Casi la envidio —dijo Elsa—, sobre todo con respecto a ese horrible individuo. ¡Ojalá pudiese cambiar los cables acerca de él!

—Sí. Aunque eso signifique que los que están a tu alrededor tengan que hacer las cosas por ti. La ignorancia es a veces una bendición, pero piensa en todas las injusticias que nunca se acabarían si no fuera por los espíritus valientes que luchan por una idea. Somos lesbianas y tenemos unos derechos porque otras, antes de nosotras, no cedieron. Odio a ese Hans Bleach tanto como tú, principalmente por el daño que te ha hecho, y voy a apoyarte y a hacer todo lo posible para que no siga persiguiéndote.

Mientras Anna hablaba, oyeron a cierta distancia el ruido de las sirenas de la policía, cada vez más intenso a medida que los vehículos se acercaban. Resultó reconfortante, aunque también un poco turbador, pues comprendieron que durante las horas siguientes sus vidas no les pertenecerían. Anna abandonó la cama y vio cómo dos coches patrulla se acercaban a la casa. Se alegró al comprobar que, de los cuatro policías que salían de ellos, dos eran mujeres. Sabía que seguramente serían igual de cerriles en los interrogatorios, pero apostaba lo que fuera a que se mostrarían más sensibles al trauma. Mientras observaba cómo se dirigían a la puerta principal, surgieron en su cabeza los versos de Spenser: «¡Ah! ¿Cuándo acabará este largo y hastiado día, y me dejará libre para reunirme con mi amor?».

—Bajaré a abrir la puerta —dijo Anna cogiendo la mano de Elsa—. ¿Podrás afrontar las preguntas? Responderé a todas las que pueda por ti, pero tal vez necesiten información directa.

—Estaré perfectamente —repuso Elsa intentando sonreír—. Anna... gracias por darme fuerza.

—Eso es el amor, al fin y al cabo — afirmó Anna dirigiéndose a la escalera.

—Hola, soy la detective Nick Wilde y ésta es mi colega, la sargento Judy. Nos ha llamado el detective Keenan y nos ha puesto al corriente de la situación de la señorita Winter.

—¿Es usted la señorita Winter o su amiga? —preguntó una de las mujeres, bajita pero robusta.

—Soy la amiga de Elsa, Anna Summer. Yo llamé al detective Keenan, porque Elsa estaba muy alterada.

—Es comprensible si se trata del acosador. Le agradecería que nos indicase los daños. Si no le importa, estos dos echarán un vistazo por fuera. —Señaló a la otra mujer policía y a un hombre que estaban detrás de ella.

—En absoluto —dijo Anna—. ¿Me sigue, por favor?

La llevó primero al dormitorio, donde le presentó a Elsa, antes de enseñarle el salón y los desperfectos. Ni la detective ni su colega entraron en la estancia, pues les habían advertido que esperasen a la llegada del detective Keenan. Mientras hablaban, oyeron un coche en la entrada. Poco después, percibieron voces en las escaleras y el ruido que hacía alguien al subir a paso atlético los peldaños circulares hasta el descansillo donde ellas estaban.

—Espero que no le importe que haya subido sin avisar, pero pensé que preferiría usted no tener que subir y bajar las escaleras continuamente. — Saludó con una sonrisa juvenil.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, pero de los que se pasaban el día luchando, pues tenía una figura que denotaba muchas horas de gimnasio. Anna pensó que debía de romper muchos corazones con aquel cabello negro y la mandíbula cuadrada de jugador de rugby. Pero no era un deportista sin cerebro: en sus ojos había inteligencia y compasión. A Anna le pareció extraño: «Hace unas semanas me habría derretido ante un hombre así, y ahora no tengo ojos más que para Elsa».

—¿Cómo está Elsa? —preguntó, con sincera preocupación.

Anna le contó que había estado a punto de derrumbarse al descubrir los daños, temiendo sin duda que Hans Bleach hubiese iniciado otra vez su persecución.

—Bajo a verla dentro de un minuto, pero primero debemos establecer si fue o no el señor Bleach.

—¿Le traigo algo de beber mientras tanto? —preguntó Anna, sin saber muy bien cómo ayudar.

—Es usted un ángel caído del cielo. ¡Estoy muerto de sed! —exclamó el detective Encantador Keenan.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	18. chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Una hora después, el detective Keenan llamó a la puerta del dormitorio en el que Anna y Elsa esperaban el resultado de la investigación realizada en el piso de arriba.

—¿Podemos ir a la cocina y hablar un momento? —pidió. Anna se fijó en que parecía más inseguro, de donde dedujo que tal vez tuviese algo que ver con Hans Bleach. Cuando se sentaron, el detective miró a Elsa. —Supongo que aún se siente muy desasosegada —dijo en tono comprensivo—, y lo que tengo que decirle no les va a gustar a ninguna de las dos. —Se volvió hacia Anna como si quisiera recalcar aquel punto.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Anna, confusa.

—Una de las piedras que utilizó estaba envuelta en una nota. Voy a enseñársela y a preguntarles si es cierta. Se lo pregunto no por curiosidad, sino porque tendré que revisar este caso. Aquí está... —Puso sobre la mesa una nota arrugada, metida en una funda de plástico. Decía:

 _DÉJALA_

 _BRUJA LESBIANA_

 _O MORIRÁS_

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Elsa—. ¿En qué te he metido? —Parecía a punto de llorar otra vez.

—¡Oh, Elsa! Tú no has hecho nada. ¿Cómo puedes decir que has provocado que yo me vea implicada cuando sería lo último que harías? Estoy aquí por ti y nada de lo que él haga romperá ese vínculo.

—Lo siento si interpreto mal las cosas, pero, según esa observación, ¿he de deducir que ambas mantienen una relación? —preguntó el detective Keenan.

—Sí —confirmó Anna—, ¿en qué afectará eso a su investigación?, seguramente tendrá que buscarlo de todas formas.

—Tenemos que llevar esta nota al laboratorio y compararla con las otras. Sin embargo, lo preocupante es que ha lanzado una amenaza contra su vida. Aunque le había amargado la vida a Elsa, hasta el momento no la había amenazado a ella ni a nadie próximo a ella. —Suspiró mientras recogía la nota—. Tendremos que echar un vistazo al sistema de seguridad de su casa.

Anna le dijo que su piso tenía puerta de seguridad y que los residentes conocían el peligro de dejar entrar a extraños tras una reciente charla que dio la policía para la comunidad como parte del programa de Vigilancia de Barrio.

—Sin embargo, todo esto es nuevo para mí, lo del acoso. ¿Puede explicarme más cosas? ¿Por qué hace lo que hace?

El detective Keenan asintió.

—Para responder como es debido a esa pregunta, creo que debería hacer algo de historia. Hace años que existe el acoso, pero hubo que esperar hasta enero del 2000 para que el ministro del interior autorizase la primera unidad antiacoso del Reino Unido. Se creó debido a la creciente incidencia de las acusaciones de acoso al amparo de la Ley de Protección del Hostigamiento de 1997. Estadísticas de Estados Unidos muestran que una de cada doce mujeres y uno de cada cuarenta y cinco hombres sufren acoso a lo largo de su vida. El efecto sobre la existencia de las personas resulta destructivo, como puede confirmar Elsa, así que ciertamente se trata de un delito que ha de tomarse en serio.

»Aunque el acoso es un delito de género neutro, la mayoría de los acosadores son hombres. No tienen una procedencia socioeconómica específica; suelen ser jóvenes o de mediana edad y tienen una inteligencia superior a la media. No hay un perfil psicológico o conductual particular; cualquiera puede ser un acosador y, a la inversa, casi todo el mundo puede ser víctima.

Mientras el detective hablaba, Elsa le sirvió una taza de té. Tras tomar un generoso sorbo, Keenan continuó:

—Hay una serie de tipos en los que entran los acosadores: íntimos, vengativos, delirantes y erotómanos, pero se funden en dos categorías principales, los acosadores con obsesión amorosa y los que padecen obsesión simple. Los nombres me resultan bastante confusos, ya que en el amor obsesivo el acosador conoce superficialmente, si la conoce, a la víctima hacia la que desarrolla una profunda fijación. Los mejores ejemplos son los acosadores de los famosos. Estos acosadores suelen tener tras de sí una historia de enfermedades mentales, como esquizofrenia o depresión maníaca. Representan entre el veinte y el veinticinco por cien de los delitos de acoso.

»Hans Bleach encaja más bien en el grupo de la obsesión simple. En este grupo ha existido cierta relación previa personal o romántica entre el acosador y la víctima, generalmente antes de que empiecen las actividades de acoso. En el caso de Elsa, Hans Bleach la conoció en Manchester e intentó sin éxito entablar una relación con ella. Se ajustaba a los rasgos comunes de personalidad, ya que era emocionalmente inseguro, muy celoso cuando no consiguió seducir a Elsa y probablemente tenía una baja autoestima. Sin duda, su arrogancia era una forma de disimularla. Seguía los patrones típicos de conducta, pues empezó enviando notas al ver que Elsa no mostraba interés por él y utilizando la intimidación cuando se dio cuenta de que ella despreciaba sus avances. Esa intimidación condujo a una inaceptable intrusión celosa, que derivó enseguida en una persistente forma de hostigamiento. Quiere tener poder efectivo y control sobre Elsa, pero ahora ha visto que hay alguien en su vida, usted, Anna, que recorta ese control. En un esfuerzo por reafirmar ese dominio ha agravado su conducta amenazante y eso es lo que me preocupa, porque avanza rápidamente hacia un nivel de violencia potencial.

—¿Quiere decir entonces que ahora tiene como objetivo a Anna? — preguntó Elsa, horrorizada.

—No, la sigue queriendo a usted, pero, si no puede tenerla, no permitirá que nadie más establezca una relación con usted. Ve a Anna como una amenaza y actuará para recuperar su control sobre usted. Para ser franco, estos casos no son agradables, por eso me alegro de poder ayudar a personas como ustedes, atrapadas en algo que se escapa tanto a su control.

Se quedaron calladas unos momentos, absorbiendo aquella intimidante información. Sólo se oía, sobre el tictac del reloj de la cocina, a los otros policías pisando los cristales en el piso de arriba. Anna se estremeció involuntariamente.

—¿Y a partir de ahora qué? — preguntó.

—En cuanto a nosotros, debemos llevar esto al laboratorio para ver si podemos conseguir alguna prueba incriminatoria. —Señaló la nota mientras hablaba—. Además, haremos indagaciones en la zona por si alguien lo ha visto por aquí recientemente. El único problema es que tiene dinero por su familia y cambia de vehículo con frecuencia. Sabemos que los alquila para poder moverse con rapidez, lo cual dificulta su localización. Cuando venía hacia aquí, averigüé que se ha mudado de la última dirección conocida, así que tendremos que buscarlo enseguida. Las dos deben tener mucho cuidado, especialmente usted, Anna. Sería buena idea que permaneciesen juntas o tuviesen siempre compañía. En el plano ideal, si pudiesen tomar dos semanas de vacaciones, mucho mejor. Si lo ven, no intenten enfrentarse a él. Avisen a la policía o llámenme a mí lo antes posible. Es demasiado peligroso para que se acerquen a él. Si tienen teléfonos móviles mejor, pues así podrán ponerse en contacto con nosotros rápidamente.

»Casi hemos terminado, pero no sé qué quieren hacer ustedes esta noche. Por desgracia, nuestros recursos no nos permiten estacionar un coche fuera, pero podemos enviar un coche patrulla de vez en cuando. Sería mejor que se fuesen a otro sitio, pero, con las ventanas rotas, comprendo que no quieran abandonar la casa.

—Preferiría quedarme en casa. No quiero que vuelva a entrar aquí nunca. ¿Qué opinas, Anna? ¿Te importa quedarte esta noche? —Elsa clavó sus desafiantes ojos azules en los ojos turquesa de Anna, que estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí siempre si se lo pedía.

—Muy bien, arreglado entonces. Voy a ver qué hacen los demás y a pedir que un coche patrulla pase por aquí durante la noche. —Salió. Su lenguaje corporal manifestaba vergüenza y disculpa por el miedo que se había visto obligado a infundirles.

Cuando Keenan salió de la habitación, Elsa se acercó a Anna y puso su mano sobre la de ella. Parecía debatirse por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hasta que al fin susurró en tono contrito:

—Siento mucho que te veas expuesta a esto.

Anna sintió una punzada de rabia, que intentó disimular.

—¡Ya basta, Elsa! Estoy en esto porque me he enamorado de ti, y si crees que se va a interponer entre nosotras, reflexiona un poco. Considéralo como la primera prueba de nuestra relación, lo que nos unirá. Así que, por favor, no más disculpas. ¿Cómo se te ocurre disculparte por sus acciones cuando no has hecho nada para darle motivos? No dejemos que arruine nuestras vidas ni que consiga lo que quiere... Enfrentémonos a él con nuestro amor. ¡Un arma muy potente!

Por fin el detective Keenan entró en la cocina y anunció que se marchaban y que volverían a ponerse en contacto al día siguiente.

—Hemos apartado algunos muebles pesados de las ventanas rotas, por si llueve.

Después, se dirigieron a los vehículos y se fueron. Anna y Elsa decidieron supervisar los daños una vez más. Aunque sólo se habían roto las ventanas, la destrucción parecía tremenda. Por el contrario, el atardecer era hermoso, el sol aún brillaba y extendía sobre el suelo del salón un tono naranja que centelleaba en la miríada de fragmentos de cristal como si fuera una lámpara de araña. Recogieron y colocaron junto a la pared más alejada de las ventanas, expuestas a los elementos, cosas como el equipo eléctrico, libros y cuadros. Elsa llamó a una compañía de limpiezas permanentes para que arreglase el desaguisado, pues había tantas esquirlas de cristal sobre los sillones y la alfombra que sólo una aspiradora industrial podría absorberlas. Sin hacerse ilusiones llamó a la empresa que suministraba las ventanas y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que aún había personal. Tras comprobar en sus archivos las dimensiones de las ventanas, le confirmaron que podían servírselas urgentemente, pero que saldría caro porque hacía falta una grúa. «Da lo mismo —respondió Elsa—. Hay que arreglar las ventanas.»

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	19. chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

—Como hemos acabado con esto, ¿qué te parece si salimos al jardín para tomar el aire y disfrutar de la noche? —sugirió Anna. Elsa estaba atareada, e Anna quería entretenerla para que no pensase en Hans.

—¿Por qué no? —Elsa sonrió—. Tengo una botella de vino en el coche y creo que nos merecemos un trago mientras paseamos entre los arbustos.

Descargaron del maletero del Land Cruiser los comestibles que Elsa había comprado. A Anna la sorprendió ver una pequeña nevera donde guardaba la leche y los productos perecederos.

—Me acordé de que eres vegetariana, así que compré algunas cosas camino de Londres. Ahora me parece que hace siglos. Espero que te gusten los espaguetis porque tengo picadillo vegetariano —comentó.

—Es una suerte que te acordaras, porque estaba tan contenta de hablar contigo por teléfono que me olvidé de decírtelo. Sí, los espaguetis me parecen ideales.

Pasearon del brazo por el jardín, con copas de color rojo afrutado en la mano. Se trataba de un jardín que apenas requería mantenimiento, con plantas y arbustos de colores y texturas variadas que duraban todo el año. En aquel atardecer de primavera el lugar estaba envuelto en cianosis, un matiz azul neón que iluminaba el verde vegetal. En el terreno de las fragancias se llevaba la palma la glicina, que se enredaba en una pérgola y dejaba caer cascadas de flores malvas como racimos de uvas, con un aroma tan embriagador que casi se marearon.

—Si viviera aquí, vendría a este lugar todas las noches, para disfrutar de este rincón de la naturaleza —suspiró Anna mientras sus ojos absorbían la serena vista del patio.

—Entonces, será lo que hagamos — dijo Elsa, y añadió—: ¡Voy a disfrutar de este rincón de la naturaleza! —Como si quisiera confirmar lo que acababa de decir, acarició la mejilla de Anna, un acto que iluminó su cara de placer.

Pasearon por el jardín de la mano, bebiendo vino y llenándose con el entorno. Junto a un amplio estanque, al que daban sombra algunos árboles, había un banco de madera tallada. Se sentaron y contemplaron las carpas que se deslizaban perezosas sobre el agua; las salpicaduras ocasionales eran la única indicación de su capacidad para reaccionar ante los desafortunados insectos que se interponían en su pacífico camino.

—¿Qué te parece la amenaza? — preguntó Elsa, cuyos dedos estrujaban los de Anna.

—Reconozco que me asusta, pero sobre todo me enfurece. ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre haya llenado tu vida de miedo durante tanto tiempo y sin consecuencias? Ahora me amenaza también a mí. ¿Qué debemos hacer las mujeres para sentirnos seguras? Me parece increíble que pueda crear tanta infelicidad sólo porque no has aceptado sus descaradas insinuaciones y porque nos amamos. ¡Oh! Ya sé que seguramente es un perturbado, pero me da igual. Si hace algo malo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que recibirá el tratamiento necesario de nuestro Estado protector, mientras que nosotras tendremos que sufrir el daño psicológico. —Aquel estallido no era propio de Anna, pero su intensidad hizo que Elsa se sintiera orgullosa de ella y le dio un apretón en la mano para demostrarle su apoyo.

Tras la breve explosión, Anna recuperó la compostura.

—¿Cuándo tuviste vacaciones por última vez? —preguntó.

—Hace siglos y las pasé con mis padres. Siempre me ha intimidado la idea de unas vacaciones sola en el extranjero. Supongo que estás pensando en la sugerencia de Encantador, el astuto detective.

—¡Hum! ¡No tienes un pelo de tonta! Hace mucho que no descansas y alejarnos de este horrible ambiente nos vendría muy bien a las dos.

—Reconozco que me atrae la idea de unas vacaciones contigo. Espero que estés pensando en algo que dependa sólo de las dos —comentó con aire travieso.

—¡Elsa Winter, eres incorregible! —exclamó Anna, alborotándole el pelo a Elsa—. Se me ocurre un lugar, pero sólo lo diré si me obliga una mujer hermosa con un beso.

Elsa miró a izquierda y derecha con gesto teatral.

—Bueno, cariño, a falta de esa mujer hermosa, lo único que puedo hacer es intentar desvelar el secreto por mí misma. ¡Lo que tengo que hacer por mi país! —Acarició la mejilla de Anna y acercó los labios a la boca expectante, posándolos en ella con suavidad antes de abrirlos con dulzura.

Anna asumió una expresión dolorida, diciendo entre dientes:

—¡Ay! Señorita Bond, sus métodos son muy convincentes, pero tendrá que hacerlo mejor si quiere sacar algo de mí.

Elsa sonrió con malicia.

—Señorita Goldfinger, le advierto que acabo de empezar. Soy una mujer civilizada, pero mis métodos se volverán violentos si no lo revela todo. Naturalmente, había una droga en el vino. Y ahora, ¿cuál es el destino de vacaciones, señorita Goldfinger?

—Mis labios están firmemente sellados, señorita Bond.

—¡En ese caso tendré que abrirlos!

Elsa dejó su copa, deslizó las manos sobre los sedosos cabellos de Anna y la atrajo suavemente hacia sí. Rozó los labios de Anna con la lengua, y luego la besó, demorándose para saborear la dulzura del vino en su aliento. Recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior de Anna, acariciando con la punta las curvas sensacionales de la boca y penetrando de vez en cuando hasta los dientes. Una de ellas gimió, aunque no supieron quién había sido, pues estaban inmersas en una dicha tan embriagadora como el aroma de la glicina. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a bailar, enredándose, cambiando el ritmo a tono con las subidas y bajadas de las oleadas de deseo. Aunque estaban sentadas, el cuerpo de Anna temblaba tanto que, si hubiera estado de pie, se le habrían doblado las rodillas. Así se sentía aturdida, con un cosquilleo que recorría sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se abrieron al fin, estaba tan desmadejada y confusa como si hubiera bebido la botella de vino entera.

—Usted gana, señorita Bond — susurró naufragando en los turbulentos ojos de color azul marino que tenía ante ella. Elsa la besó alrededor de los labios, en una prueba de arremetida física para obtener la información vital.

—¡Hable, señorita Goldfinger, o tendré que intentarlo en serio y no le garantizo su integridad!

—El destino, señorita Bond, es... Francia.

Los días cálidos que bañan las costas de Inglaterra en primavera tienden a refrescar enseguida. El brusco cambio de la temperatura empujó a Anna y a Elsa a los acogedores confines de la torre donde, tras cerrar bien la puerta principal, comenzaron a preparar los espaguetis.

—Espero que te gusten muy condimentados —bromeó Elsa en tono sugerente.

—¡Hum! Cuanto más picantes mejor, aunque me da hipo, lo cual resultaría embarazoso en un restaurante.

Hablaron con emoción de la posibilidad de viajar a Francia juntas; cuanto más lo comentaban, más les atraía la aventura. Anna opinaba que debían ir enseguida para alejarse de la amenaza inmediata de Hans Bleach, pero también por la próxima boda de Fiona y Shrek.

—¿Te conté que mi hermana Fiona se casa con Shrek en junio? Me dijo que invitase a quien quisiera. El lunes voy a comer con ella y me pregunto si podría llevarte como acompañante.

—Tendría mucho gusto en ir contigo. Debemos ir de compras, a menos que ya sepas lo que te vas a poner. Me apetece ir de tiendas contigo porque siempre voy sola.

—No soy muy organizada, así que aún no he comprado nada. Tendremos que dedicar un día a eso. —Dudó un minuto antes de añadir—: Voy a contarle lo nuestro a Fiona el lunes.

Elsa dejó de remover la salsa de los espaguetis y la miró; una expresión de admiración y amor cubrió sus rasgos. —¿Estás segura, cariño? Significa un gran paso para ti, y me doy perfecta cuenta de lo que podrías perder.

—Sí, estoy segurísima de que te amo profundamente y me parece justo contárselo a la otra mujer a la que quiero. Deseo que lo sepa por mí. Como estamos tan unidas, podría ofenderse si cree que no confío en ella. Con la amenaza del acosador, prefiero que conozca los antecedentes por si él averigua mi nombre y le envía notas desagradables sobre nosotras. Veré cómo reacciona antes de decírselo al resto de mi familia.

—Me parece estupendo, Anna, y gracias por confiar en mí. Supongo que ya le hemos hecho nuestra primera confesión al detective Keenan... ¡pobrecillo, pensar que estaba solo con dos hermosas mujeres, un tipo tan atractivo, y no tenía la más mínima posibilidad...!

—Es guapo, no tiene aspecto de policía... sino más bien de modelo masculino. Pero no se compara ni de lejos con mi rubísima Elsa, eso seguro. —Ratificó su afirmación alborotando el pelo de Elsa y dándole un beso en la nuca.

Tras repartir los espaguetis y abrir otra botella de vino tinto italiano, recuperaron la conversación sobre las vacaciones. Elsa estaba convencida de que su jefa acogería favorablemente la petición, pues hacía siglos que le había recomendado que se tomara un descanso. En la oficina de Anna tenían una época tranquila, pues el período de presupuestos anuales no alcanzaba su punto álgido hasta finales de julio, así que podría solicitar vacaciones.

—Ahora sólo nos queda decidir si vamos a Francia y cuánto tiempo —dijo Elsa, muy contenta—. ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar concreto? No conozco Francia.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. —Pues sí y te daré la información a crédito. Cuando era adolescente, hicimos una excursión con el colegio a la región francesa del Lot y aún recuerdo lo mucho que me impresionó. Siempre quise volver. He pensado que sería ideal si pudiéramos conseguir una casita bien amueblada sólo para nosotras, con una buena piscina. ¿No te tienta? Por favor, no dejes que te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres.

—Lo que sugieres suena maravilloso, más aún porque será contigo. No te imaginas la ilusión que me hace. Nunca había deseado tanto unas vacaciones.

—¡Estupendo, corazón, yo ya estoy allí mentalmente! Cuando el personal de limpieza haya terminado mañana, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Hertford y cogemos unos folletos? Mejor aún, si tienes ordenador portátil, podemos conectar con algunos sitios y mirar los que estén disponibles. Ahora que hemos empezado a hacer planes, estoy demasiado emocionada para parar.

—Lo que podemos hacer es recoger los platos, preparar café y llevar el vino a la habitación. Iré a buscar el ordenador al salón y nos pondremos cómodas. Creo que voy a poner una cuña en la puerta del salón. Sé que no puede subir por el exterior de la torre, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

—Buena idea —admitió Anna, y la ayudó a recoger los platos y a meterlos en el lavavajillas.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	20. chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Por la noche se acurrucaron en la gran cama de Elsa con el portátil, visitando páginas web y anotando las casas que les parecían interesantes. Aunque había una amplia selección en la Dordoña, se atuvieron a su plan inicial de buscar algo en el Lot, una hermosa región menos frecuentada por los turistas. Su tenacidad obtuvo frutos, pues de pronto encontraron una casita que tenía lo que ellas querían y más. Una granja de trescientos cincuenta años de antigüedad, llena de lujosos detalles, situada en un terreno de cuatro hectáreas y rodeada por bosques y arroyos. Tenía un palomar restaurado, típico de la zona, y una piscina de doce metros. Contaba con el extra de una pista de tenis con iluminación artificial, aunque ni Anna ni Elsa eran grandes jugadoras. Parecía perfecta; el único inconveniente estribaba en que estaba pensada para seis u ocho personas. Eso encarecía el precio, pero Elsa insistió en que podía pagarlo, para compensar las vacaciones que previamente había perdido.

—Pero Elsa, tesoro, no puedo permitir que lo pagues tú sola. Yo también debo contribuir —se quejó Anna.

—Te propongo una cosa. ¿Y si yo pago la casa y tú asumes el coste de los ferris y los hoteles? Compartiremos las facturas de comida. Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Lo deseo y el dinero no es problema. ¡Vamos, por favor! —pidió haciéndole cosquillas a Anna en la espalda.

Anna se escurrió.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —se rió— No es muy justo, pero si insistes...

—Sí, insisto —afirmó. Señaló la pantalla del ordenador, en la que se veía una fotografía de un puente del siglo XIII sobre el río Lot, y dijo—: ¿Cómo no vamos a pasarlo bien, al lado de Villeneuve-sur-Lot, en un lugar rodeado de viñedos y ciruelos?

Se apresuraron a hacer una reserva de quince días para dos semanas después y, tras comprobar las fechas del servicio de ferris, reservaron pasajes y el hotel en Caen.

—Tenemos que extender el seguro para que puedas conducir el Land Cruiser y me ocuparé de pedir la tarjeta verde en la agencia. —Una idea repentina asaltó a Elsa, que dijo—: No te lo había preguntado, pero ¿sabes conducir?

—Sí —afirmó Anna con una risita —, aunque será mejor que me dejes practicar con el Land Cruiser antes de conducir por la derecha.

Tras una hora tomando notas y revisando todo lo que tendrían que hacer antes de las vacaciones, estaban encantadas, aunque exhaustas. Anna no dejaba de pensar en cómo pasaría la noche, pues el salón y el sofá quedaban descartados. Elsa resolvió en parte la cuestión cuando, en medio de un bostezo, dijo:

—No creo que podamos hacer nada más esta noche... Me apetece un baño relajante. ¿Y a ti?

Anna se puso colorada, aunque pensaba que ya lo había superado. Evidentemente no era así, pensó mientras preguntaba.

—¿Las dos juntas?

—Sí —respondió Elsa—. A menos que esté siendo demasiado atrevida. ¿No quieres compartir el baño conmigo?

—Claro que sí —Anna se ruborizó otra vez—. ¿Por qué siempre consigues que me ponga colorada y se me trabe la lengua?

—¡Porque estás condenadamente enamorada de mí y adoras el suelo que piso! —exclamó Elsa saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a toda prisa al cuarto de baño. Anna le lanzó una almohada, que dio contra la pared, y profirió divertidas maldiciones. Luego, se arrodilló en la cama y pensó que, aunque lo había dicho en broma, la afirmación de Elsa no se apartaba mucho de la verdad.

A continuación, oyó el reconfortante sonido del agua corriendo y un estremecimiento de expectación se deslizó por su espalda. Aquello representaría un nuevo paso en su relación, porque para ella el acto de hacer el amor con Elsa significaba un compromiso definitivo. A pesar de que su amor era muy reciente, Anna sabía que no se trataba de un capricho, sino de algo firme y sincero. No era proclive al sexo casual ni a acostarse con cualquiera, así que su intenso deseo de hacer el amor con Elsa asentaba en su mente su devoción por ella. Además, en lo más profundo de su alma estaba convencida de que Elsa era genuina, no el tipo de persona que juega con los afectos de los demás. No, Anna sabía que se complementaban la una a la otra y que con el tiempo estarían cada vez más unidas.

Abandonó la cama con aire feliz y fue al cuarto de baño. La bañera estaba llena de agua humeante, y Elsa estaba preparando un baño de espuma con la fragancia de unas mágicas y prometedoras zarzamoras moradas. Se situó detrás de Elsa, que estaba agitando el agua espumosa, y la agarró por la cintura, empujándola en broma como si quisiera arrojarla a la bañera, reteniéndola en el último momento.

Elsa, sorprendida, gritó y dio la vuelta, sujetando a Anna por los hombros con una expresión divertida en los ojos.

—¡Vaya, qué zorrita! —exclamó—. Por ese descarado acto de insolencia, creo que debes probar el agua primero.

Tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y la atrajo para besarla; los labios de ambas se adhirieron, resistiéndose a separarse.

—Debemos mantener los ojos abiertos —susurró Elsa mientras apretaba una vez más los labios contra los de Anna, con sus azules ojos prendidos en los ojos turquesa de Anna en un vínculo demasiado fuerte para romperse. Su lengua realizó perversas incursiones, lamiendo las comisuras de la boca de Anna antes de deslizarse sobre sus dientes y enredarse con su lengua juguetona. Cuando las piernas de Anna empezaron a temblar ante la inminencia de la sacudida, Elsa se apartó, absorbiendo con sus ojos soñolientos el efecto del beso sobre los labios rojos de Anna. Sus manos se posaron de nuevo en los hombros de ésta, alejándola, pero manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para que percibiese su deseable aliento, que olía a uva. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Anna y le enviaban mensajes de confianza y amor, de cariño, comprensión y amistad. Los dedos de Elsa acariciaron con ternura el cuello esbelto de Anna y continuaron por los contornos del rostro antes de parar junto a la boca. Cuando deslizó el pulgar con delicadeza sobre los labios de Anna, ésta los abrió, invitando al pulgar a entrar, y luego lamió con la lengua la pulida uña. Las miradas de ambas continuaban inseparables.

—Hora de bañarse, jovencita — Elsa se dirigía a aquellos ojos, con la voz ronca de deseo. Sus dedos se deslizaron dubitativos sobre la cara de Anna hasta el botón superior de su blusa de seda. Sus largos dedos, de pronto descoordinados, forcejearon con el minúsculo botón. Anna cerró las manos sobre las de Elsa, como si quisiera serenarlas, y luego las guió con leves y reconfortantes toques de sus propios dedos sobre los botones de la blusa. Cuando Elsa llegó a la cintura de los pantalones de Anna, tuvo menos dificultades y desabotonó al fin la blusa. Los ojos de Anna, de un turquesa cálido, un turquesa relajante, un turquesa alentador, se fundieron con los de Elsa, que deslizó la blusa por sus hombros.

—Déjala caer —suspiró Anna. Elsa desprendió de sus dedos la seda, que cayó sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad de placer, los ojos de Elsa resbalaron sobre la piel suave de los hombros de Anna. Los ojos se desplazaron seguidos por las manos, ambos sentidos, el de la vista y el del tacto, igual de eróticos. Las yemas de los dedos recorrieron la turgencia de sus pequeños pechos, hundiéndose tentadoramente en las copas de encaje del sujetador rosa, antes de continuar bajo los brazos y rodear los broches de la espalda. Cuando los broches se abrieron y el tejido cayó al suelo junto a la blusa, Anna reparó en la expresión de Elsa.

—¡Oh, Anna! ¡Qué hermosa eres! —susurró mientras sus dedos describían maravillosos círculos en torno a los grandes pero juveniles pezones rosado de Anna, casi fundidos con las protuberantes areolas.

—No tengo los pechos grandes, pero la naturaleza me ha compensado con estos pezones —dijo Anna, en parte deseando cubrirlos por timidez y en parte orgullosa de exhibirlos ante el escrutinio admirativo de Elsa, bajo cuya reverente mirada se mostraban erectos y sensibles.

—Tienes unos pechos gloriosos, Anna. Los adoro. —Como si quisiera subrayar su declaración, se inclinó y rozó con los labios húmedos el pezón derecho de Anna, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el izquierdo. Los labios hambrientos de Elsa se cerraron sobre el hinchado montículo, lamiendo lentamente, y luego succionando mientras jugaba con su receptiva extensión. Anna emitió un gemido de placer y sus dedos se enredaron en los sedosos cabellos de Elsa, que cedió tras rozar casi imperceptiblemente con los dientes los hinchados brotes. Elsa sonrió con picardía a Anna mientras se arrodillaba con aire seductor delante de ella, inclinándose hacia su estómago y deslizando los labios sobre la cálida ondulación, al tiempo que su lengua bailaba en el orificio del ombligo. Retrocedió y empezó a bajar los pantalones dorados de Anna, jugueteando con ellos sobre las caderas y las largas y atléticas piernas. Ésta se los quitó, obediente, sin confiar en su equilibrio debido a la intensidad del ardor que se había apoderado de ella. Elsa saboreó el momento con la cara a escasos centímetros de la braga de color rosa oscuro de Anna.

Encima de ella oía la trabajosa respiración de Anna, que trataba de controlar su pasión, esperando con los sentidos abrasados a que Elsa retirase el último vestigio de ropa para quedar desnuda ante su amor. Sus miembros se estremecieron, excitados, cuando los dedos de Elsa ahondaron en la cintura de encaje de su braga y empezaron a deslizarla sobre los muslos. Le quitó la braga con tanta delicadeza que Anna tuvo que equilibrarse agarrando los hombros de Elsa para no caer de rodillas. La sensación era ardientemente erótica. Jamás había experimentado semejante sensación de vértigo como consecuencia de su pasión. Y era cada vez más embriagadora, más intensa a medida que los atrevidos labios de Elsa seguían el viaje descendente de la braga, besando con ternura y transmitiendo una corriente propia de electrizante dicha. Por segunda vez oyó la respiración de Elsa que, tras deslizar el vaporoso tejido, comprobó que Anna no tenía vello púbico y que una suave y sosegante pendiente cercaba los claros pliegues de su feminidad. Elsa no pudo contenerse, dominada por el deseo y la curiosidad, que se mezclaron en un potente cóctel, relegando la vergüenza a un lejano rincón de su ser. Olía la excitación de Anna, casi podía saborearla, pues la impronta en sus sentidos era muy poderosa. Sus dedos volaron mientras su mente ardía. Con ternura y a la vez con insistencia separó, vio y acarició el punto de deseo líquido de Anna, incitándola hasta un húmedo crescendo de éxtasis tan feroz que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y se derrumbó, desnuda y exhausta, junto a Elsa en la alfombra. Aunque estaba en el suelo, continuó retorciéndose y estremeciéndose con las réplicas de su orgasmo.

—¿Me reservas más sorpresas, jovencita? —preguntó Elsa con la voz tomada por el influjo del acto. Sus ojos volaban sobre las formas, líneas y curvas de aquella mujer a la que amaba tanto.

—Dame tiempo para recuperarme y te voy a dar una más —replicó Anna, con los ojos turquesa entrecerrados y opacos, saturados de plenitud. A Elsa le resultaba increíble sentirse tan excitada sexualmente, todavía vestida. La desnudez de Anna era tan pura y absoluta que le costó trabajo no desgarrarse la ropa y rodearla, pero sabía que, tratándose de la primera vez que hacían el amor, debía de ser también la más memorable. Debía dejar que Anna hiciese lo que había hecho ella: descubrir el gozo del cuerpo de otra mujer, aprender sus mensajes como los había aprendido la propia Elsa.

Elsa se inclinó sobre Anna y sus dedos aletearon, enredándose en los rebeldes mechones rubíes, humedecidos por el esfuerzo, que caían de cualquier manera sobre sus ojos nublados.

—Hola —dijo Elsa con una sonrisa.

—He estado esperando a Elsa Winter desde que nací —declaró Anna mirando a la mujer que le había hecho traspasar, gloriosamente, las dimensiones y límites de lo posible. ¡Oh, aquellos cautivadores ojos azules y los rasgos escultóricos! Su Elsa. Le gustaba el sonido de su nombre y su mente se recreó en él. Anna se daba cuenta de que había cambiado, de que en un determinado momento se había relajado y había dado un vuelco, abriendo los ojos al mundo de nuevo. Sus sentidos ardían. Si aquello era amor, y sólo podía ser amor, disfrutaría la diversidad de sus emociones, que confluían en el abrumador deseo de mantener y cuidar el radiante vínculo que tenía ante sí.

Se estiró, arrastrando el brazo mientras sus dedos dibujaban el perfil de Elsa. La mano de Anna se posó en la mejilla de Elsa y sus labios salvaron la escasa distancia para bordar un moroso y elocuente beso, en el que no hacían falta palabras para comunicarlo todo. Anna se retorció e invitó a Elsa a tumbarse en la alfombra; los cabellos rubios se extendieron sobre el azul real de la mullida moqueta. Anna se sentó a horcajadas sobre Elsa y sus ojos se clavaron en los alentadores ojos de la otra mujer, pidiendo previamente perdón por las caricias confusas, las posturas descabelladas o la agitada voracidad.

—No lo pienses —dijo Elsa—. Limítate a seguir el deseo de tu corazón y no te equivocarás.

Anna respondió con una sonrisa tan cálida que Elsa estuvo a punto de llorar. ¡Cuánto agradecía al destino aquel viaje en tren que había transformado su vida! Anna se movió, con las rodillas a ambos lados de la cara de Elsa y la ardiente humedad sobre su estómago. Se apoyó en los codos y salpicó el cuello y la cara de Elsa de besos tiernos y dulces, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los lóbulos de sus orejas.

—Te amo tanto que me duele, tesoro —susurró Anna a través de los labios entreabiertos, buscando luego los labios de su amiga hasta que la lengua, ávida, penetró y se disolvió en la suavidad de la boca de Elsa. Los dedos de Anna frotaron y acariciaron los brazos de aquélla, deslizándose hasta el cuello para liberar uno, dos botones, y hundirse en el escote. La mano de Anna se llenó con la protuberancia de un pecho; sólo un fino tejido de algodón se interponía entre su palma y el firme y sensible pezón deseoso de contacto. Los dedos de Anna se escurrieron entre el sujetador y el pecho, describiendo círculos y estrujando ligeramente el vibrante bulto, mientras Elsa intentaba sin éxito contener el aliento para que los dedos de Anna tuviesen más espacio. Arqueó la espalda, ladeó la cabeza sobre los cabellos extendidos, con los ojos cerrados en sumiso abandono mientras las manos de Anna se deslizaban debajo de su cuerpo para liberar las restricciones del sujetador. Rápidamente, con manos firmes y seguras, desabrochó los restantes botones de Elsa, que apartó la ropa en una ráfaga y se quedó sólo con la braga a flores de algodón. Anna cubrió el cuerpo de Elsa con el suyo: los pechos pequeños y duros sobre los pechos más llenos y suaves, la cadera contra la cadera, con los dedos doblados y las piernas enredadas. El cuerpo de Elsa tembló cuando Anna descendió hasta su pecho, dibujando su plenitud con la lengua en círculos decrecientes hasta que, al fin, la punta de la lengua jugó a seducir el pináculo rosa oscuro. Elsa gimió con placentera gratitud mientras Anna ejercía su magia sobre el otro pecho, manteniendo el primero erecto con delicados movimientos de los dedos.

Anna se echó hacia delante; sus manos, boca y lengua aprendieron el lenguaje y las complejidades del cuerpo de Elsa, sus texturas y matices. Los dedos recorrieron de forma casi imperceptible el camino entre las caderas y la pelvis, se deslizaron bajo el elástico de la braga, demorándose en los contornos y cavidades hasta un idílico rincón. Elsa levantó las caderas para acogerla; los nervios cantaban en su cuerpo como si una corriente eléctrica fluyese hacia un punto de su ser en el que la lengua y los dedos de Anna tejían su magia. El cuerpo de Elsa se movió con voluntad propia, y la humedad y los flujos licuaron sus entrañas en el momento del inminente orgasmo. Una fantasía de luz y un puro estallido de emoción la dejaron de pronto agotada, jadeando entre sollozos. Anna la levantó, acunando la cabeza de Elsa en su brazo y borrando sus lágrimas con besos etéreos.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿He hecho algo mal? —le susurró Anna al oído.

—No lloro porque esté triste — respondió Elsa a través de las lágrimas—. Lloro porque soy muy feliz. Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que me has dado el momento más memorable de mi vida. ¿Cómo explicar lo que siento por ti cuando no hay palabras para expresar su magnitud? Me has llevado a cimas y lugares en los que nunca había estado.

—Ten por seguro que volverás a visitarlos —le aseguró Anna.

—Es increíble lo agotada que estoy, Anna. Di que siempre me amarás. No soporto la idea de perderte. Sé que no puedes predecir el futuro, pero espero que sigamos juntas.

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio sin ti. Arreglaremos las cosas y estoy segura de que envejeceremos juntas. —Anna sonrió.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Lo siento por no publicar antes definitivamente se me olvido, bueno no los hago esperar mas. Disfruten.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	21. chapter 21

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **Capítulo 21**

Más tarde se metieron en la bañera, cada una en un extremo, con los brazos colgando y las piernas entrelazadas bajo el agua jabonosa. Sus ojos continuaban unidos en una mirada a través del vapor, diciendo todo lo que los amoratados labios no formulaban. Se secaron después con toallas algodonosas, exultantes al compartir una tarea tan personal y mundana. Luego, se dirigieron a la cama de Elsa, acariciándose y mimándose hasta alcanzar nuevas cimas de pasión; y, avanzada la noche, se quedaron al fin dormidas, Anna acurrucada en la simetría natural del cuerpo cálido de Elsa. Y aun en sueños, siguieron acompañándose, inhalando esperanzas y exhalando los sueños del futuro.

Cuando la mañana proyectó sus lentos y acogedores dedos de luz sobre la cama, Anna se despertó con una sonrisa que saludaba el sol del nuevo día sin desprenderse de los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acomodó cuidadosamente y se maravilló ante la belleza de Elsa en el capullo protector del sueño, con aquel rostro que exhibía una inocencia infantil. Elsa estaba de espaldas, con el cabello extendido sobre la almohada y la boca ligeramente abierta en una especie de mohín. Sus hombros perfectos se encorvaban, apenas alterados por la respiración superficial; a Anna casi no podía contenerse ante la sorprendente curvatura de la columna que se perdía bajo el edredón. «He hecho el amor con esta diosa —pensó —, y la amo tan intensamente que, cuando la miro, como ahora, me duele quererla tanto. Me tienta deslizar los dedos sobre el vello de sus brazos. Pero la despertaría, y disfruto contemplándola.» Sabía que aquél no era el momento de hacer nada por Elsa. La sorprendía conocer el cuerpo femenino a través del suyo, aunque se daba cuenta de que conocía pocas cosas. El de Elsa, aunque de estatura similar, era muy distinto al suyo. Adoraba cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo y deseaba saber más de él; lo recorrió con los ojos, pero no consiguió verlo todo. Requeriría muchas horas de exquisito estudio e Anna era una persona concienzuda, dispuesta a culminar la tarea. Cuando se fijó en el rostro de Elsa vio, a través de los cabellos desordenados, que tenía los ojos abiertos y que la miraba con una sonrisa inteligente en los labios.

—¡Te he pillado! —exclamó con su voz ronca.

—Lo confieso —dijo Anna riéndose—, no pude evitar aprovecharme de tu indefensión y dejar que mis sentidos se volcasen sobre ti.

—Tus sentidos, con una excepción, son malos, malísimos —se burló.

—¡Oh! ¿Y cuál de ellos pasa la inspección?

—El gusto, porque demuestras un gusto excelente al amarme y quiero que vuelvas a experimentar el gusto ahora — dijo inclinándose hacia Anna y besándola en los hábiles labios.

Estuvieron juntas, disfrutando de la compañía mutua, salvo cuando acudió el personal de limpieza a recoger los cristales del salón. En las ventanas instalaron una resistente cubierta de plástico que serviría mientras el tiempo no empeorase. Aparte de eso, se tocaron, se besaron e hicieron el amor muchas veces, parando ocasionalmente para comer. Sin embargo, también la comida es una seducción, y actuaron como los amantes, compartiéndola y alimentándose la una a la otra entre risas al ver el aliño que chorreaba por la barbilla o el helado que impregnaba la nariz. A medida que avanzaba el fin de semana, progresaba su amor. Pensaban que ya no podrían amar más. Pero entonces, un giro casual de la cabeza, el acto de retirar un mechón rebelde de la cara, una palabra, un roce o una mera inflexión de la voz bastaban para provocar una nueva oleada de protección. Y así, en diferentes momentos del día, Elsa se acercaba a Anna y la abrazaba, o Anna se colocaba detrás de Elsa, la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyaba la mejilla en sus cabellos. Se perseguían, inconscientemente, con los ojos nublados, sin apartarse nunca. Cuando estaban juntas, las manos de ambas se buscaban y los dedos se entrelazaban, manifestando su amor con el contacto. En un mundo de orden y razón resultan comprensibles esos escarceos, aunque no las emociones que los provocan.

El lenguaje hablado tiene palabras limitadas para la añoranza, el consuelo, la necesidad, pero el lenguaje del cuerpo y de los ojos resulta muy elocuente y resume en una mirada lo que se tardaría siglos en decir. Aun así, nos esforzamos por encontrar esas dos palabras que suelen pronunciar los amantes, siempre de forma particular. Las necesitamos porque nos dan fuerza. Sin un «Te quiero» naufragamos y nos parece que nuestro amor es incompleto. No era el caso de Anna y Elsa. Ambas lo decían a menudo, y casi siempre reforzaban las palabras con la acción.

—Mañana te voy a echar mucho de menos en el trabajo —afirmó Anna durante la cena—. ¿Cómo quedamos durante la semana?

—Por desgracia tengo que llevarte a casa esta noche para que puedas ir al trabajo mañana. ¿Qué te parece si llevas algunas cosas y mañana por la noche, en vez de volver a tu casa, bajas en mi estación y te vienes aquí?

—¡Hum! Me acabo de acordar de que mañana se lo voy a contar a Fiona.

—¿Te preocupa mucho? Supongo que, a medida que se acerca el momento, parece más difícil.

—Curiosamente —repuso Anna—, ahora se me antoja más fácil. Me siento eufórica cuando estoy contigo. Sé que esto es bueno para nosotras y eso me da confianza para hablar con ella. No, no estoy preocupada. Lo que me preocupa es dejarte aquí sola en el momento en que existe esa amenaza para nuestra felicidad y reconozco que me sentiría mucho mejor si estuviésemos juntas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Tienes razón. ¿Sabes que al estar contigo el fin de semana me he olvidado de eso por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo? Ni siquiera cuando arreglamos las ventanas, pensé en él. Por favor, quédate. Estás en lo cierto: debemos permanecer juntas fuera del trabajo. ¿Tu casa está en orden o tienes que volver por algún motivo?

—Aparte de la ropa, no hay razón para que vuelva.

—Echemos un vistazo en mi armario. Otra ventaja de nuestra relación es que, salvo en el pecho, somos de la misma talla. Puedes lavar la ropa interior esta noche y la pondré en la secadora. Espero tener algo que te guste.

—Seguro que sí. En cuanto a nuestro busto... —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

El tiempo pasó volando hasta la hora de reunirse con Fiona el lunes. Anna odiaba dejar a Elsa en la estación, pero al menos la vería de nuevo por la noche. Se sintió rara en el tren, recordando su primer encuentro y la relación que desde entonces se había desarrollado entre ellas. Parecía como si hubiese pasado toda una vida. Y en realidad había sido una vida con las vicisitudes que había experimentado al confirmarse su mutuo amor y los contratiempos del miedo al vengativo Hans Bleach. No le gustaba reconocer ante Elsa lo mucho que la atemorizaba la amenaza de la violencia potencial, pero comprendía el temor que había sufrido la pobre Elsa durante tanto tiempo. No le extrañaba que ella se derrumbase cuando el acoso alzaba de nuevo la cabeza. Afortunadamente, tenían ante sí las vacaciones. Ojalá durante ese tiempo la policía localizase a Bleach y lo advirtiese o, mejor, lo detuviese. Con respecto a eso, en cuanto llegó al trabajo, comprobó con Paul la posibilidad de pedir las vacaciones dos semanas después. Curiosamente, Paul se mostró tímido y rehuyó su mirada, algo

extraño en él, que era de los pocos hombres que hablaban directamente con los demás. No obstante, le concedió enseguida las vacaciones, e Anna no profundizó en aquel comportamiento evasivo.

Fiona se alegraba de verla, como siempre, y también como siempre derrochaba sonrisas y buen humor. Anna envidiaba a los que trabajaban con Fiona, pues su hermana le parecía una fuente de inspiración. Hablaron de la boda y de amistades comunes, pero, cuando se sentaron en el restaurante tailandés, Anna no se contuvo.

—¿Sabes, Issy? Durante el fin de semana he pensado más en ti que en la

boda, ¡cuando los preparativos deberían ser mi único propósito en la vida! Repara el daño. Háblame de esa persona que has conocido.

Anna no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las bromas de su hermana, que hicieron que le resultase mucho más fácil lo que tenía que decir.

—Como insinué, he conocido a alguien muy especial, de quien me he enamorado profundamente.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Enamorada! Mejor —exclamó entre bocados de gang panang—. ¿Y ese alguien tiene nombre?

Anna cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. «Ya estamos —pensó—. No hay vuelta atrás.»

—Sí, claro. Se llama Elsa, Elsa

Hertford. —Abrió los ojos con cautela y se encontró con la sonrisa de Fiona.

—¿Te ha resultado muy difícil, Issy? —preguntó Fiona.

—Un poco, pero no tanto como pensaba. Me sorprende tu reacción. Nada de pausas elocuentes ni suspiros horrorizados. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para desconcertarte?

—Te olvidas de algo, Issy. Nos conocemos muy bien. Además, cuando quedamos para comer, aludiste a esa persona, pero tuviste buen cuidado de no mencionar el género: dijiste que ibas a casa de una amistad, no a casa de él o de fulano de tal. Durante el fin de semana pensé que podía tratarse de una mujer.

Sólo fue una corazonada. Así que, aunque un poco sorprendida, ya estaba sobre aviso.

—No te engañes, Fi. No lo había planeado. Tampoco había tenido tendencias lesbianas previamente. Pero con Elsa sucedió rápidamente, y me enamoré de ella como persona, sin reparar en el género. Reconozco, no obstante, que con ella he experimentado una relación física intensísima. ¿Puedo llevarla de invitada a tu boda?

Fiona buscó algo en su bolso y sacó papel y un bolígrafo.

—Escribe su nombre y dirección, y le enviaré una invitación. Sabiendo lo que sientes por ella, me ofendería que no fuese. —Volvió a sonreír y tomó la

mano de Anna—. Y ahora, cuéntame todo desde el principio.

Anna estaba en el séptimo cielo esa tarde, cuando subió al Land Cruiser de Elsa en la estación de Brookmans Park. Se dieron un beso de amigas antes de que Elsa arrancase.

—Pareces el gato después de comerse la crema —comentó Elsa—. ¿Qué hay en esa hermosa cabeza tuya?

—En primer lugar, conseguí el permiso de vacaciones. —Mientras se lo contaba a Elsa, recordó la extraña reacción de Paul esa mañana—. Aunque Paul se mostró muy reservado conmigo, pero no por el tema de las vacaciones.

—A lo mejor está chiflado por ti y

sospecha que has conocido a alguien.

Tal vez tenga celos.

—No, está felizmente casado,

señorita malentendidos —anunció dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Es otra cosa. En fin, la siguiente buena noticia: estuve con Fiona y casi se lo había imaginado. No pestañeó. En realidad, se alegra mucho por mí. Quiere conocerte y me ha preguntado si podíamos cenar con ellos el sábado. ¿Qué te parece?

El entusiasmo de Anna era tan contagioso que Elsa estalló en carcajadas.

—Me alegro de que se lo haya tomado tan bien. Me preocupaba que se lo dijeras. Y claro que cenaremos con

ellos. Estoy deseando conocer a esa extraordinaria hermana tuya.

—¡No te entusiasmes demasiado con ella! —advirtió Anna.

Esa noche hicieron la reserva en firme para las vacaciones y los pagos pertinentes. Luego, hurgaron en el armario de Elsa y hablaron de la ropa que llevarían. Cuando le tocó el turno a los bañadores, Anna insistió en que Elsa se probase uno delante de ella, pues le parecía excitante.

—¡No, ése no! ¡Quítatelo inmediatamente! —ordenó Anna con fingido horror—. Éste es mucho mejor —dijo mientras Elsa se quedaba desnuda delante de ella.

—Nunca se sabe si tendremos intimidad en la piscina, así que lo llevaré por si acaso —repuso Elsa.

—Estas vacaciones tienen cada vez mejor pinta. Aunque me parece que necesito inspiración —sugirió, y le hizo señas a Elsa con el dedo para que se acercase.

Se enredaron sobre la cama, en la habitación en penumbra. En el exterior, el cielo, de un rojo intenso que prometía

otro día soleado, arrojaba combinaciones color canela sobre el suelo y sobre sus extremidades. Anna lamió un hilillo de sudor que se deslizaba por el esbelto cuello de Elsa, saboreando la sal, saboreando a

Elsa.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi cuerpo? —susurró Anna al oído de Elsa, dándole un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Elsa reflexionó.

—Para ser sincera, casi todo. Cuando beso tus labios, los amo. Cuando deslizo los dedos sobre tus cabellos, adoro la sensación. Cuando acaricio tus pechos, los venero. Cuando te saboreo, alcanzo el éxtasis. Es difícil, porque estoy enamorada del conjunto. Tengo especial afecto a esos pezones que sobresalen de forma tan erótica; hay en ellos un sabor curiosamente aromático que no sé describir, pero que intentaré identificar. —Empezó a acariciar y chupar los objetos de su aprecio, mordisqueándolos en broma. Poco después, el letargo posterior al clímax, lleno de destellos rosados, fue reemplazado por una nueva urgencia, y el mutuo aprendizaje de sus cuerpos se plasmó en una nueva lección.

 _Y mientras retozaban y jugueteaban en la noche, hundiéndose en el sueño llenas de amor y satisfacción, las Parcas sonreían, celosas de su felicidad y ávidas de imponerse a pesar de su ineptitud. Su necesidad de atención era tan infantil que muchas veces se presentaba en forma negativa._

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

miguel.puentedejesus: gracias por comentar siempre.

 **Nueva historia adaptada. (Elsa y Anna)**

 **https/m./s/12912028/1/Accidental-Love**

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	22. chapter 22

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 22**

Al día siguiente, cuando Anna llegó al trabajo, se dio cuenta enseguida de que pasaba algo raro. No había ningún jefe en el departamento y algunos empleados estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias con gestos incrédulos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Anna a Linda.

—Están echando a la gente — respondió una temerosa Linda —. Hasta el momento han despedido a cuatro personas. Jaimito está ahí con los otros directores de finanzas y el jefe de administración.

Anna sintió escalofríos en la columna. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Jaimito no la había mirado a los ojos? Empezaba a comprenderlo, ¿o sería otra cosa? No servía de nada especular; sin embargo, ordenó su mesa, buscando los objetos personales y metiéndolos en una bolsa. En el pasado había visto a mucha gente tan afectada por la noticia que olvidaban llevarse cosas de valor. Cuando estaba recogiendo una colección de avioncitos de metal (recuerdo de sus días de internado, cuando viajaba en avión de Londres a Oriente Medio), llamaron por teléfono a Linda.

—Me han pedido que vaya a la sala de reuniones principal —anunció Linda con voz temblorosa. Anna se levantó y la abrazó.

—Adelante, Linda. No les des la satisfacción de verte llorar.

Linda asintió, limpiando las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta. La mayoría de los miembros del departamento de finanzas tenían las cabezas gachas, pero aun así la vieron salir. Anna sabía que a continuación le tocaba a ella y, como lo sabía, no soportaba esperar la llamada de teléfono. En realidad, el despido (o como se decía eufemísticamente, la reestructuración) ya no era un estigma, aunque eso poco importaba a quien se veía en una posición tan desafortunada. A Anna le daba la impresión de que había fallado, de que había cometido errores, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así. «No pienses eso —se dijo—. Presta atención a lo que te digan; es fácil pasar por alto cosas importantes cuando una está disgustada.»

A los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono. Anna vio a sus colegas mirando, intentando localizar hacia dónde se dirigían las malas noticias. Tomó aliento y cogió el auricular.

—Anna, ¿podrías venir a la sala de reuniones de los directores? —preguntó Jaimito con voz neutra.

—Por supuesto —respondió Anna, en tono igualmente neutro. «Que esperen», pensó, mientras se arreglaba. Tras unos minutos, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Como solía ocurrir en aquellas situaciones tan impersonales, el proceso resultó doloroso. Entendía el papel que Jaimito debía adoptar, pero le molestó que un hombre al que respetaba tanto se mostrase tan formal y casi frío. A pesar de lo mucho que le apetecía llorar, se contuvo clavándose las uñas en la mano. En contra de su estado de ánimo, reconoció para sí que le habían ofrecido una compensación muy generosa. Sin embargo, no pensaba decírselo y permaneció con gesto inexpresivo todo el tiempo.

Por último, le pidieron que recogiese sus cosas, se despidiese y saliese del edificio lo antes posible. No le impusieron la vergüenza de un acompañante, pero cuando volvió a su mesa se sentía ofendida. Durante cinco años había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en aquel departamento, trabajando concienzudamente para la empresa, y en aquel momento, debido a la fusión con una entidad mayor, ya no la necesitaban. Naturalmente, estaba enfadada y quería marcharse enseguida. Sin embargo, contaba con un buen número de amigos que, cuando se enteraron de la noticia, acudieron a solidarizarse con ella y a desearle lo mejor. Ésa fue la parte más difícil de sobrellevar y más de una vez hubo de tragarse las lágrimas. Antes de irse, llamó a Elsa.

—Hola, Anna, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces muy triste.

La voz de Elsa fue un consuelo, y Anna deseó estar con ella en aquellos momentos.

—Llamaba para ver si estabas en casa —dijo con voz apenada—. Me acaban de despedir y necesito tu amor y tus cuidados.

—Ven a casa ahora mismo y tendrás todo lo que necesitas y más. ¿Cómo se atreven a echar a mi amor? Peor para ellos. Ven corriendo; te recogeré en la estación.

Mientras el tren casi desierto emprendía el terapéutico trayecto que salía de Londres y penetraba en el campo, Anna pensaba en lo catastrófico que habría sido que la hubieran despedido unas semanas antes. Elsa y ella nunca se habrían conocido, y ella no habría recibido el consuelo y el apoyo de Elsa. Sin duda, su familia no le habría fallado, pero se habría sentido muy sola y el mal se habría agravado. Su fe en Elsa tenía fundamento: aunque mantuvo la compostura cuando se reunió con Elsa en la estación, al verse en casa y entre los brazos de su amante, toda su ira y frustración se desataron y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo. Elsa la sostuvo, consolándola y susurrándole cosas al oído, pero dejó que diese rienda suelta a lo que sentía.

Cuando Anna se calmó, tenía los ojos hinchados en torno a sus iris turquesa, así que Elsa la llevó al cuarto de baño y le lavó la cara con delicadeza.

—Sugiero —dijo mientras secaba la cara de Anna con una toalla— que vayamos a tu piso para cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden y recojamos lo que necesites para esta semana. Luego, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo. Esta semana voy a trabajar mucho en casa, y nos haremos compañía.

—Tengo que pensar en conseguir otro trabajo —repuso Anna sin ganas.

—No. Lo peor que puedes hacer en este momento es buscar trabajo. Estás demasiado afectada y acabarías aceptando un trabajo inferior sólo por conseguir un empleo. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que regresemos de vacaciones? Estarás recuperada y en mejor disposición de ánimo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro recién lavado y sonrosado de Anna.

—Sabía que dirías las cosas adecuadas. ¿Quién dijo «los argumentos de una boca hermosa son incontestables»?

—Bueno, tú me ayudaste el viernes, cuando volvió el acosador. Sé que juntas podremos superarlo todo —respondió apretando la mano de Anna—. Comamos algo, y luego vamos a tu casa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	23. chapter 23

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 23**

Elsa no había estado en el piso de Anna, así que mientras Anna ordenaba y guardaba cosas, se dedicó a recorrer las habitaciones, curioseando entre las chucherías y detalles de la vida de Anna. Tenía interés en ver el póster de Veronica Lake, pero, como la mayoría de la gente cuando se enfrenta a su parecido, no vio las similitudes que habían cautivado a Anna. Le llamaron la atención especialmente las estatuas de Anna.

—¿Son éstas las estatuas de Tom Greenshields de las que me hablaste en el tren?

Anna asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio.

—Sí. ¿A que son las figuritas más encantadoras que has visto en tu vida?

—Sí que lo son —admitió Elsa, y añadió en voz baja—: pero no las más bonitas. Ese honor lo reservo para ti.

Anna hizo acopio de prendas de vestir para toda la semana, y Elsa la ayudó a cargarla en el Land Cruiser.

—Se ve que te gusta mucho la música celta, a juzgar por tu colección de CD —observó Elsa—. ¿Por qué no escoges unos cuantos y los llevamos? Necesito escuchar cosas nuevas.

—¿Qué pensaste la primera vez que me viste en el tren? —preguntó Anna cuando regresaban a casa de Elsa. Los sones de 1990 después de Cristo, el tema abiertamente sexual de Enigma, flotaban en el vehículo.

—Te lo expliqué cuando fuiste a la torre —protestó Elsa.

—Ya lo sé, pero sígueme la corriente. Explícamelo otra vez, por favor —pidió pestañeando de broma, al estilo de las heroínas de las películas.

—Para ser sincera, durante unos minutos no pensé nada. A veces miras a las personas y crees que son guapas o atractivas, pero, cuando te fijas, descubres cosas que no te gustan: uñas sucias, tosen sin cubrirse la boca, zapatos rotos, ropa extravagante, generalmente detalles triviales. Sin embargo, cuando te vi, casi al momento supe que me enamoraría de ti. No hubo dudas ni indecisiones, nada. Durante un momento me olvidé incluso de respirar. Luego, comprendí que mi corazón te pertenecía. No podía apartar los ojos de ti y, en cierto modo, quería que te dieras cuenta.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no me hubieras vuelto a ver en el tren?

—No habría dudado en coger el mismo tren una y otra vez hasta encontrarte. La intuición me indicó que no se trataba de un viaje extraordinario, sino habitual.

Anna se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa.

—¡Mi dama de reluciente marfil acudió a rescatarme en su yegua blanca! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

La semana pasó en un mar de felicidad. Mientras Elsa trabajaba en sus diseños, Anna leía su extensa variedad de libros, entre ellos Dos mujeres, del que le había hablado Elsa en su primera cita. Por desgracia, el final dejó un sabor triste a Anna, aunque también la decisión de profundizar en su amor por Elsa y de no permitir que las influencias externas las separasen. Fingía que estaba leyendo y, mientras, se pasaba horas y horas estudiando a Elsa. Varias veces la había sorprendido con una deliciosa sonrisa, pero se esforzaba en no distraerla demasiado. Como Elsa trabajaba, Anna procuraba ser útil sirviéndole bebidas, preparando la comida y dándole masajes en el cuello cansado. La segunda noche de aquella nueva etapa, se deslizó detrás de Elsa llevando sólo un camisón transparente y un perfume seductor y le susurró a través de las doradas trenzas:

—La cena está lista y también la camarera. —Elsa las devoró a ambas, aunque no en ese orden.

El viernes hubieron de ocuparse de la reparación de las ventanas. Como era necesaria una grúa para instalarlas, el ruido y las interrupciones no permitieron que Elsa trabajase. Necesitaban evadirse, así que prepararon un picnic y fueron a dar un paseo, disfrutando del inaudito sol que favorecía a Inglaterra con su abrazo. Elsa guió a Anna hasta un estanque situado en un remanso de paz, un claro en el que el sol se colaba a través de las tiernas hojas verdes de los árboles circundantes. Mosquitos minúsculos revoloteaban sobre la superficie del estanque, sumido en una tranquilidad absoluta.

—Esto es idílico —afirmó Anna —. ¿Forma parte de tu propiedad?

—Sí —respondió Elsa—. Es mi refugio privado. A mi padre no le gusta pasear, así que creo que soy el único ser humano que viene aquí. En una ocasión, cuando estaba aquí sentada, apareció un corzo en el claro. Fue un momento efímero, pero me hizo sentir parte de algo muy especial. Ahora puedes compartirlo conmigo.

—Resulta impresionante. Gracias por traerme aquí.

Se sentaron sobre la hierba a comer los sándwiches que habían llevado, mientras observaban con regocijo a una familia de ruidosos estorninos. Los polluelos, tan grandes como sus padres, aleteaban y piaban, esperando que los alimentasen sus cansados padres. Como no les hacían caso, se dedicaron a picotear el suelo con aire hosco y a mostrar su disconformidad ruidosamente. Anna y Elsa intentaban sofocar la risa ante aquellas travesuras cuando el repentino crujido de una rama rota hizo que los espantados estorninos se refugiasen en el bosque y que ellas, alarmadas, se levantasen. Examinaron la zona, asustadas de pronto por aquel aislamiento que momentos antes les había parecido tan maravilloso.

—¿Habrá sido un trabajador que quiere algo? —preguntó Anna, a quien se le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

—No. No saben venir hasta aquí. Rápido, volvamos. Coge las cosas.

Anna agarró una de las cestas y siguió de cerca a Elsa, de regreso a la torre. A Anna le daba la impresión de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que lo podía oír todo el mundo. En ese momento, cuando se habían alejado del claro y creían que las había asustado la naturaleza, Hans Bleach apareció de detrás de unas matas de rododendros, bloqueando el estrecho sendero.

—Vaya, hola, Elsi. Hace mucho que no nos vemos... bueno, al menos tan de cerca. —Su voz tenía un timbre beligerante que aterró a Anna, más asustada aún cuando el hombre clavó su vista en ella. Una vez había visto los ojos de un perro rabioso escondido bajo un coche aparcado en Oriente Medio, y aquellos ojos que la traspasaban rezumaban la misma violencia y el mismo odio—. Y tú. Tú debes de ser la lesbiana que está contaminando a Elsi con sus sucias perversiones. ¿Por qué has tenido que venir a estropearlo todo? Elsi no necesita tus porquerías. Necesita que yo te borre del mapa y que cuide de ella.

Mientras él destilaba su vitriólica amenaza, la mente de Anna emprendió un lento movimiento. Estaba ante una representación en tiempo real, pero le parecía como si pudiese observar a la vez todo lo que pasaba.

Nunca había visto a Hans, pero supo enseguida que se trataba de él por la descripción de Elsa. En otro lugar o en otro momento, lo habría encontrado atractivo, con el tipo de aspecto confiado que se suele asociar con las estrellas del tenis o los iconos del fútbol. Pero allí no. Su amenaza rezumaba por los poros llenos de odio, mientras su brazo agitaba una larga rama que le daba un aire malévolo e incongruente con la belleza del emplazamiento. Anna se fijó en que Elsa se adelantaba con los brazos extendidos para aplacarlo y las manos abiertas para demostrar su inocencia. La voz ronca de Elsa sonó tranquila y sosegante.

—Déjala, Hans. Esto es entre tú y yo. Vamos a volver a la torre para arreglarlo. Sé que tú y yo podemos resolver las cosas sin hacer daño a nadie.

Mientras se acercaba a Hans, Elsa le hizo un gesto con la mano a Anna para que se retirase y saliese de la escena. No funcionó, pues Anna no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Elsa sola con aquel hombre; pero, además, Hans se adelantó y agredió a Elsa. Sin darle tiempo a responder, la tiró al suelo tras darle un puñetazo en la barbilla. Luego, saltó ágilmente entre ellas y blandió la rama ante Anna, que sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo que había alzado para protegerse y supuso que se lo había roto, aunque reaccionó con desafío y olvidó el dolor mientras le propinaba una patada en la entrepierna. Por desgracia, la furia de Hans era tan intensa que le dio un segundo golpe con la rama en un lado de la cabeza. Mientras Anna se desvanecía, su última visión consciente fue la de Elsa, detrás de Hans, tambaleándose en el camino y huyendo. Al menos no la tocaría, estaba segura...

Los recuerdos que tenía Anna de los dos días siguientes eran fragmentarios. Había momentos en los que pensaba que estaba viendo un culebrón en el que ella era la protagonista, en una cama de hospital rodeada por Elsa y su familia, todos observándola y esperando la señal de que había salido del coma. «Pero estoy aquí —pensaba—. Los veo a todos. Miren.» Sin embargo, no la miraban y acabó deslizándose hacia el terreno de los sueños enmarañados y las ráfagas de incidentes de la niñez olvidados hacía mucho tiempo. A veces veía parte de Elsa, los ojos de gloria azul de la mañana, pero su mente estaba demasiado confusa para disfrutar del consuelo de los rasgos o de la figura. No obstante, aquellos ojos la ayudaban, porque el azul irradiaba un calor y un bienestar en el que se relajaba. Pidió a los ojos que se quedasen con ella y los buscó en el calidoscopio de sus representaciones mentales por si desaparecían. De vez en cuando le parecía que movían su cuerpo y sentía dolor, pero, aunque intentaba disimular su incomodidad, tenía la vaga idea de que no podía moverse y de que su mente era más activa que su cuerpo.

La noche del segundo día abrió los ojos y, después de mucho parpadear, entendió lo que la rodeaba. Reconoció inmediatamente la habitación de un hospital. En una silla a su derecha se hallaba Fiona, acurrucada y dormida. Shrek estaba sentado a su izquierda leyendo un periódico con la poca luz que entraba del pasillo. «¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó—. ¿Qué hago aquí?» Shrek debió de percibir un cambio sutil en la habitación, pues alzó la vista. Durante unos momentos, no comprendió lo que pasaba y sus ojos iban a regresar al periódico cuando se fijó en que Anna lo miraba.

—Anna, ¿puedes oírme? — preguntó, nervioso.

Anna tenía la boca tan seca que le costaba responder. Le parecía como si tuviera que aprender de nuevo a hablar.

—Sí. ¿Por qué estoy aquí Shrek?

El sonido de su voz ronca conmovió a Fiona, que se sacudió el sueño enseguida.

—Anna, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes? Estamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Creo que estoy bien. Me duele mucho el brazo y todo el cuerpo, pero me encuentro bien. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Elsa?

Fiona y Shrek intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿No recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Fiona con tono dulce.

—No. Me estalla la cabeza si pienso mucho. ¿Dónde está Elsa?

—Durmiendo. No había dormido nada desde que llegaste, así que mamá la llevó a su casa. No se encuentra muy bien; mamá la está cuidando.

—¿Que no se encuentra bien? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Por Dios, Fi! Estoy confusa.

A Anna le pesaban los ojos y el cansancio se apoderó de pronto de ella. Fiona vio cómo parpadeaba, intentando mantenerse despierta.

—Se pondrá bien, te lo prometo, Anna. Y tú también, cariño. Duerme y hablaremos más tarde.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	24. chapter 24

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 24**

A la mañana siguiente la despertaron las enfermeras, que la lavaron y cambiaron la ropa de la cama.

—¡Ah! Por fin se ha despertado. Nos tenía un poco preocupadas. El médico vendrá a verla enseguida.

Mientras atendían a Anna, Shrek y Fiona salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminaron, Fiona volvió a entrar.

—Hola otra vez, Anna. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

—Sí, creo que sí. Tú, en cambio, pareces cansada. ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

Fiona sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estaré fresca como una flor después de ducharme. Mamá y Elsa vendrán dentro de un rato para relevarnos a Shrek y a mí.

Anna se alegró mucho al oír que pronto estaría con Elsa, pero la frustraba no saber qué había ocurrido.

—No recuerdo casi nada, Fi. Sé que estoy en un hospital, pero no en cuál ni por qué.

—Estás en el Hospital Real del Condado, Anna. En cuanto al por qué, creo que es mejor que te lo cuente Elsa porque ha estado contigo todo el tiempo. Actuó de forma brillante, y le estamos muy agradecidos porque te trajo al hospital. —Fiona le dio la mano a Anna—. Anna, les he hablado a Shrek y a mamá de tu relación con Elsa. En estas circunstancias, me pareció lo correcto. Había que explicarles por qué están tan unidas y el motivo del ataque de Hans.

¡El ataque! Las palabras desencadenaron una riada de recuerdos: el estanque, los estorninos, la rama rota. Las imágenes se fundieron en su mente cada vez más rápido hasta que se mezclaron con el miedo y la ira que bullían en su cabeza. La imagen fue tan vívida que Anna dio un salto en la cama. Recordó haber visto a Elsa tambaleándose en el camino mientras Hans se cebaba con ella. Seguramente Elsa había escapado, y luego había conseguido llevarla hasta allí. Le costaba trabajo esperar a Elsa para averiguar lo que había ocurrido y darle las gracias.

—Estoy empezando a acordarme de todo —le dijo a Fiona—. Me pareció un perro rabioso, aunque mucho más horrible. Esperaré a Elsa para que me cuente qué pasó.

—Tus ojos indican que empiezas a recordar. Rezo para que ese hombre espantoso no las vuelva a molestar a ninguna de las dos. Elsa nos contó que te habían despedido. Había oído que iban a prescindir de gente, pero, como no me dijiste nada, supuse que a ti no te afectaba.

Anna se quejó. El despido le parecía muy lejano.

—Lo siento, Fi. Tenía intención de decírtelo, pero aún no estaba preparada. Me dolió bastante y necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo. Pasaba unos días con Elsa, que me estaba ayudando a superarlo. Por desgracia, parece que con el daño mental también tuve que soportar el daño físico. —De pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta—: ¿Dijiste que se lo habías contado a nuestra madre?

—Sí, en efecto. Lo siento, pero el episodio no se entendería si no se lo explico. Elsa coincidió en que era lo mejor; al fin y al cabo, lo habría sabido en algún momento.

—¡Oh, Fi! No te echo la culpa. Sólo que no podía recordar si me lo habías dicho o lo había imaginado. Y ahora, cuéntame. ¿Cómo se lo tomó? ¿La afectó mucho?

Fiona sonrió, y al hacerlo desaparecieron las señales de cansancio de su rostro.

—Anna, creías que yo lo había tomado muy bien. Pues mamá no parpadeó. En realidad, dijo que le parecía perfecto y que ya era hora de que encontrases a alguien especial. Más aún: le tiene mucho afecto a Elsa, como todos nosotros. Elsa se negó a que le mirasen las heridas hasta que te atendieran. Mientras estábamos contigo, nos impresionó el amor que te profesa. Nos contó muchas cosas sobre sí misma y el tormento que había sufrido por culpa de ese acosador. Pobrecilla. — Fiona se calló, dudando un momento antes de continuar. Al ver la expresión implorante de Anna, siguió—: Al principio estaba destrozada, sobre todo porque los efectos de tus heridas no se percibían a simple vista. No dejaba de echarse la culpa, diciendo que no debería haber metido a ese hombre en tu vida.

—Pero ya le he dicho que la quiero. Ella no lo ha metido en mi vida. Insiste en eso porque se siente culpable —dijo Anna con tristeza.

—¡Bueno, no contaba con nuestra madre! —Fiona adoptó el tono autoritario de su madre—: «Ya basta», dijo, «tú no has pedido que ese hombre te acose; de hecho, hiciste todo lo posible para disuadirlo. Y seguramente no lamentas haberte enamorado de mi hija. Así que, por favor, nada de culpas. Si no fuera por ti, tal vez estuviese muerta; agradezcamos que esté viva. Y ahora, en vista de que Anna no va a darme nietos, al menos quiero creer que he ganado una nueva hija feliz. Jovencita, nos gusta verte sonreír».

—¡¿Mamá dijo eso?! —exclamó Anna, riéndose. Aunque era uno de los estallidos típicos de su madre, se rió aliviada de que su madre hubiese aceptado a su amante con tanta facilidad y por no tener que pasar por el trago de contárselo.

—Más o menos. Creo que he dicho lo fundamental —dijo Fiona con una sonrisa.

—Si Elsa le dedicó a mamá la misma sonrisa que a mí, no me extraña que la entusiasmara.

—Nos entusiasmó a todos. Nos gusta mucho y creo que encajará muy bien en nuestra absurda familia. ¿Tú qué opinas, Shrek?

— Anna, si encajo yo, encaja cualquiera —repuso Shrek de broma.

—Creo que no podríamos haber encontrado a dos personas más estupendas que Elsa y tú para nuestra familia —confirmó Anna—, y les agradezco mucho que hayán estado conmigo. Los hospitales no son los lugares más saludables del mundo.

En ese momento entró un hombre agradable, de mediana edad, vestido con la bata blanca de rigor y con un estetoscopio y un juego de bolígrafos en el bolsillo superior de la misma.

—Hola, querida —saludó, mirando a Anna por encima de sus minúsculas gafas bifocales—. Soy el doctor Milo y me ocupo de usted. Me han dicho que se había despertado. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

—Si he de ser sincera, me duele todo, especialmente el brazo izquierdo. ¿Puede decirme qué heridas he sufrido?

—Bueno, veamos —respondió, consultando las notas de una carpeta colocada a los pies de la cama—. ¡Hum! Ese despreciable individuo le dio una paliza. Le hemos tratado dos costillas rotas en el lado derecho, la muñeca y el brazo izquierdo rotos y severos hematomas en el tronco. Pero se recuperará. Lo que más nos preocupaba eran los golpes en la cabeza. Por suerte, no parecen haber ocasionado daños visibles, aunque queremos mantenerla en observación unos días para asegurarnos. Tal vez sufra dolores de cabeza y esté incómoda durante un par de semanas.

—Doctor Milo, mi amiga y yo hemos hecho una reserva para ir de vacaciones a Francia dentro de diez días. ¿Cree que podremos ir? — preguntó en tono ansioso.

—Siempre que se confirme que no ha sufrido heridas graves, no veo por qué no. Sin embargo, le recomiendo unas vacaciones tranquilas y en paz para que se recupere de esta prueba. Si había planeado hacer vuelo sin motor o banyi, tendré que pensarlo mejor. —Soltó una risita ante su propio chiste e Anna sonrió, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba—. Y ahora, ¿me permiten un poco de intimidad para que examine a esta jovencita? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Shrek y a Fiona.

En cuanto acabó el examen y el doctor Milo salió de la habitación, entró Elsa, con el rostro radiante de alegría por la recuperación de Anna. Verla de nuevo fue como un tónico, pues cuando Anna, después del ataque, cayó en la inconsciencia, existió la posibilidad de que no volviesen a verse nunca. Como ambas lo sabían, no pensaron en las sensibilidades de los presentes y se besaron para celebrarlo. Cuando al fin se separaron, sólo para verse bien las caras, Elsa se hizo a un lado para que entrase la madre de Anna.

—Ya veo que tienen mucho que recuperar —dijo con rostro serio pero con un destello en los ojos—. Fiona me informó de las heridas, pero parece que has tenido suerte al no sufrir daños cerebrales. Gracias a Dios que Elsa te ayudó; si no, no se sabe lo que podría haberte hecho ese matón.

Mientras su madre hablaba, Anna apartó los ojos de los de Elsa y se fijó en la cicatriz de su barbilla. Estiró la mano y la acarició delicadamente con el dedo.

—¿Es donde te pegó? —preguntó Anna.

—Parece peor de lo que es —repuso Elsa—. En aquel momento, lo único que vi fue estrellitas y mis piernas se volvieron de gelatina. El miedo a lo que podría hacerte me obligó a moverme para pedir ayuda.

En ese punto la interrumpió la madre de Anna.

—Anna, lo siento, pero Fiona y Shrek deberían irse a dormir. Bajaré con ellos y tomaré una taza de té en la cafetería. Así tendrán tiempo de resarciros.

—Claro —dijo Anna—. Perdona, Fi, debería haberlo pensado. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo en estos dos días, tanto a Elsa como a mí. Lo valoro de verdad.

—Estupendo, Anna —repuso Fiona; luego, Shrek y ella le dieron dos besos en la mejilla—. Sé que harías lo mismo por mí. Intentaremos volver esta tarde si tenemos ocasión.

Anna les dijo adiós con el brazo sano y volvió a darles las gracias hasta que desaparecieron.

—Me alegro de tener una familia tan encantadora —suspiró satisfecha.

—Y yo también —coincidió Elsa—. Han sido fantásticos conmigo. Reconozco que al principio no me importaba cómo se lo tomase tu madre porque estaba volcada en mi preocupación por ti, pero, cuando empecé a cansarme, agradecí su ayuda y su aceptación. Entiendo que estés tan unida a tu hermana, porque es adorable, pero también adoro las extravagancias de tu madre y la tranquilidad de Shrek. Sí, tienes una familia encantadora y me considero muy afortunada de que me hayan admitido.

—Quién no lo haría —dijo Anna con una sonrisa—. Mientras podamos, dame un beso y cuéntame qué sucedió cuando me desmayé. —Elsa se inclinó y, con labios seductores, besó a Anna delicada pero insistentemente. Anna se deleitó con el suave tacto aterciopelado de su boca. Resultaba difícil de creer, pero cada beso de Elsa derretía sus entrañas y le parecía imposible de superar. Luego, le daba otro beso y deshacía su teoría. Aquel momento, aquella segunda oportunidad que tenían, se selló con un beso de renovación, un beso de recuerdo y otro maravilloso que se demoró.

—¡Vaya besos, señorita Winter! Le gusta aprovecharse de una pobre chica escayolada e incapaz de defender su honor y dignidad. Debería darle vergüenza.

—¿Creía usted que me había puesto colorada de lujuria, señorita Summer? No, era de vergüenza ante mi descaro. Mi pecho se agita por la audacia con que me he aprovechado de usted.

—Sepa entonces, señorita Winter, que sólo se sentirá tranquila cuando me comunique los hechos, pues he esperado pacientemente su llegada. —Ambas se rieron ante sus vanos intentos de emular Cumbres borrascosas en un moderno hospital. Elsa empezó en un tono más serio:

—Aunque me aturdió el ataque, pude darme cuenta de que, si no conseguía ayuda, él te mataría. Odiaba dejarte, pero, por suerte para mí, los hombres que estaban colocando las ventanas me vieron gritando en el camino y acudieron a ayudarme. Cuando hablaron, Hans debió de oír las voces y se adentró en el bosque para dirigirse a la carretera. Fue una pena que no lo alcanzaran, pero al menos no tuvo ocasión de infligir el daño que podría haber hecho si no estuvieran allí los hombres. Me cercioré de que tu corazón seguía latiendo, y luego llamé a la policía y a una ambulancia. No me atreví a moverte por miedo a empeorar las cosas, pero tuve que esforzarme para no abrazarte. En mi estado frenético me pareció que la policía y la ambulancia tardaban una eternidad en llegar, aunque en realidad fueron rápidos. Como sabía el nombre de Fiona, la policía se puso en contacto con ella que, a su vez, llamó a tú madre. Shrek fue a los Cotswolds a recogerla. Por último, acabamos todos aquí, donde tuve que informar a la policía y a tu familia de lo sucedido.

—¿Y qué pasó con Hans? ¿Lo cogieron? —preguntó Anna, nerviosa. La idea de que estuviese suelto no resultaba muy reconfortante.

—No, me temo que no y eso me aterroriza, pues ha recurrido a la violencia. La policía ha dispuesto la vigilancia de la torre, supuestamente para protegerme, pero sospecho que más bien para capturarlo si regresa. No me siento nada segura allí. Espero que no te importe, pero tu madre y yo usamos tu piso anoche. Encontramos las llaves en tu bolso.

—No seas tonta. Claro que no me importa. De hecho, me siento mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo. ¿Y qué hay del hospital? ¿Crees que se atrevería a venir aquí?

—Tal y como se encontraba, era una perspectiva preocupante.

—Supongo que no sabe que estás en el hospital y seguramente le preocupa más huir de la policía. Aunque siga las noticias, el hospital tiene instrucciones de no informar de tu presencia. Lo más probable es que piense que estás en el Hospital Reina Isabel de Welwyn Garden City. —Elsa se quedó pensando un minuto—. Con todo, tienes razón. Hablaré con el detective Keenan porque no quiero que te pase nada más.

—Ojalá lo hubieran cogido. No odio a nadie, pero a él estoy empezando a odiarlo —dijo Anna. Se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera sacudirse el recuerdo, y cambió de tema—. ¡Oh! Le pregunté al doctor por las vacaciones y dijo que no habría problemas si no me aparecían heridas en la cabeza. Me disgustaría mucho tener que cancelarlas después de las cosas horribles que han sucedido últimamente. Casi no puedo esperar a estar sola contigo. Soy una egoísta.

—Yo casi he olvidado lo que son unas vacaciones, y tener un plan de dos semanas contigo me llena de emoción. Así que también yo soy una buena egoísta.

—Buena, pero no egoísta —repuso Anna.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí? —preguntó Elsa.

—El doctor dio a entender que dos días. Quieren asegurarse de que no he sufrido daños en el cerebro. Después, ¿puedo volver contigo?

—O eso o me instalo yo en tu piso. ¿Dónde preferirías estar o te sientes más segura?

—Tengo ropa en tu casa y prefiero estar allí. Si hay policía fuera de vigilancia, mejor. Sólo habrá que tener cuidado si salimos.

—Estupendo. Creo que utilizaré tu piso hasta que te den el alta. No me apetece estar sola en la torre.

—Pues claro. Mi casa está más cerca, así podrás hacerme compañía más tiempo. ¡Será un placer para ti! —Miró a Elsa con una sonrisa traviesa.

—La verdad es que creo que será un placer mutuo. Te leeré todas las cosas que me gustan y no podrás impedirlo, atrapada en la cama con la escayola.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	25. chapter 25

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 25**

Anna estuvo en el hospital dos días más, que alternaron entre el placer y la frustración. Disfrutaba de las horas que Elsa pasaba con ella, leyéndole, completando crucigramas y haciendo buenas migas cuando la visitaban Fiona, Shrek y su madre. Su madre estaba con Fiona, por eso solían llegar juntas y a Anna le resultaba acogedor y entrañable el tiempo que dedicaban a las reminiscencias familiares y a los entretenimientos. Lo que más le gustaba era el tiempo que estaba sola con Elsa y ésta le comentaba valiosos detalles de su juventud. Tras esos retazos e historias, Anna quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Aunque Elsa le contaba objetivamente lo que le había ocurrido, Anna veía más allá de las historias a una chiquilla ignorada por sus padres, hambrienta de afecto. No habían sido crueles o negligentes a propósito, pero pertenecían a una clase y a una época en las que había una clara barrera entre los padres y los hijos de los privilegiados. Elsa hablaba de sus niñeras con más frecuencia que de sus padres. A Anna le pareció que debió de haber sido una niña solitaria, por eso se había convertido en una persona tan fuerte y estudiosa. Al darse cuenta de eso, resultaba cada vez más reconfortante ver lo bien que se había integrado con Fiona y con su madre. Anna observaba que Elsa parecía contenta y dichosa cuando estaba con ellos.

La frustración radicaba en que la habitación no garantizaba mucha intimidad y diferentes camilleros, enfermeras y médicos entraban durante el día y la noche, imposibilitando que tuviese mucho contacto físico con Elsa. A menudo, mientras Elsa le leía, estudiaba sus rasgos, maravillándose ante la airosa curva de su mejilla, que formaba una línea arqueada en las comisuras de la boca. Y aquella boca. Cuando Anna contemplaba aquellos labios, brillantes de carmín, se excitaba. Era incapaz de contener la humedad que brotaba entre sus piernas y el hormigueo que sensibilizaba su clítoris como una persistente picazón que reclamaba remedio. No podía hacer nada al respecto, salvo apretar las piernas y confiar en que el rubor de su rostro no la delatase. En un determinado momento, cuando Anna admiraba la hondura del escote de Elsa, ésta alzó la vista del poema que estaba leyendo y captó la expresión de deseo y evidente inquietud de Anna, que intentaba disimular su creciente excitación. Acercó la silla a la cama, deslizó una mano subrepticia bajo las sábanas y buscó el punto del desasosiego erótico de Anna. Sin embargo, en cuanto empezaron los gloriosos dedos de Elsa a dejar sentir su efecto, la auxiliar que servía el té franqueó la puerta.

—Hola, queridas —anunció, ajena a la tensión sexual que había entre aquellas dos—. ¿Les apetece una taza de té?

Debió de notar el acaloramiento de Anna, porque añadió:

—Lo siento, querida, ¿la he despertado?

—No, en absoluto —dijo Anna con voz ronca—. Sólo que Elsa me estaba excitando cuando usted entró. —Elsa no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Cuando llegó la mañana del alta, Elsa se presentó con una gran caja de bombones.

—Pensé que tal vez te gustaría dárselos a las enfermeras —comentó mientras guardaba las posesiones de Anna en una pequeña maleta.

—¿Te parece bien ese vestido que compré?

Anna le había pedido a Elsa que le llevase un vaporoso vestido con estampados de amapolas porque no quería nada que le ciñese el cuerpo, pues los hematomas aún le dolían.

—Excelente elección. Ya comprendes que vas a necesitar mi ayuda para vestirte y desvestirte durante una temporada.

—Bueno, lo de desvestirme no será un problema.

A Anna le preocupaba cómo llevaría el regreso a la torre, si abriría heridas en su mente o no. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban, se sentía curiosamente emocionada. Era el hogar de Elsa y, como había tanto de Elsa en aquel lugar, sus obvios beneficios sobrepasarían a los malos incidentes que allí habían acontecido. Además, se trataba de un sitio único y muy cómodo para vivir. La mayoría de la gente daría su brazo derecho por vivir en una propiedad tan exclusiva y bien diseñada, así que sería estúpida si dejaba que Hans se lo estropease. La única leve queja eran las escaleras, pues, en su frágil estado, le costaba trabajo subirlas. Sin embargo, al llegar al salón, los numerosos jarrones con flores decorativas hicieron que valiese la pena.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —exclamó Elsa—. ¡Espero que no tengas alergia!

—¡Oh, Elsa! Son maravillosas. Muchísimas gracias. Déjame darte ese beso con el que hace dos días que sueño.

—¡Mientras no entre la camarera...!

Poco después Anna estaba estirada en el sofá, entre cojines mullidos, con la cabeza en el regazo de Elsa.

—Es una lástima que no hayamos tenido ocasión de comer con Fiona y Shrek. Desde el punto de vista positivo, al menos los has conocido y sé que les caes bien, sobre todo a Fiona.

—Y a mí me cae bien ella. Tu familia es encantadora y han sido muy amables conmigo. Aunque no echaremos de menos la comida... por si te resultaba complicado ir hasta allí, los he invitado a cenar mañana. Quería decírtelo antes, pero entre una cosa y otra me olvidé. Lo siento, cariño. No sé si son vegetarianos, como tú, así que voy a preparar pasta con queso al horno. Podemos tomar rodajas de tomate y mozzarella con pesto para empezar y pastel de ron de Jamaica con salsa de naranja para terminar. ¿Qué tal suena? —Mientras hablaba, acariciaba con gesto ocioso los cabellos de Anna.

—Cielos, suena maravilloso — admitió Anna—. ¡Se me hace la boca agua!

—En ese caso, acompáñame mientras preparo algo. Llevaré unos cojines para proteger ese cuerpo tan deseable.

La noche siguiente, una luz tamizada, las velas y la suculenta comida garantizaron el éxito de la cena. El tiempo se portó bien y se mantuvieron las temperaturas tranquilas y suaves, y así Elsa pudo abrir algunos ventanales. El jerez, el vino y el Cointreau favorecieron la conversación, y al final de la velada la familia de Anna había adoptado sinceramente a Elsa. La atmósfera disipó las posibles incomodidades ante las manifestaciones de afecto entre Anna y Elsa. De camino a casa, Fiona le comentó a Shrek lo mucho que le sorprendía encontrar la relación de ellas tan natural como la suya.

—Están muy cómodas juntas. Es curioso que, en un par de semanas, una relación que tendría que haberme confundido se haya convertido en algo perfectamente normal.

Su madre fue más clara.

—He pasado una velada estupenda y me encanta Elsa. No me importa lo que hagan en privado; me alegro de que Anna esté con alguien sensible y que la cuida. Resulta obvio que están enamoradas, y eso es lo único que me interesa.

Shrek y Fiona, que iban en la parte delantera del coche, intercambiaron una discreta mirada de burlona incredulidad y diversión.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Gracias, gracias a todos los que comentan en especial tu Miguel ;) Sigue así. Se que no me fallas nunca.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	26. chapter 26

**¡Que viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 26**

Mientras la primavera fluía sin esfuerzo hacia el verano y en los jardines aparecían flores de vivos colores, el cuerpo y la mente de Anna empezaron a curar, revividos por el calor, los días perezosos y los toques del amor. Elsa se portó como una enfermera atenta y sensible con Anna, aunque la favorecía con servicios adicionales con los que no soñarían ni las pacientes más particulares.

—Mi tratamiento es holístico —decía —, trata de curar todo el cuerpo y la mente. —Anna no creía mucho en la teoría, pero estaba dispuesta a permitir que los terapéuticos dedos de Elsa hiciesen su trabajo.

Por desgracia, a pesar de las cálidas temperaturas que las incitaban a salir, el miedo las obligaba a permanecer en casa. La torre ofrecía protección y, aunque el jardín apelaba a sus sentidos con los perfumes del jazmín y las amapolas de un rojo vibrante, no se sentían seguras con Hans suelto. El detective Keenan las llamaba regularmente, pero la confianza en una pronta detención que él les había instilado se desvanecía a medida que pasaban los días y Hans no aparecía. No se quejaban, pues el salón era una verdadera solana en la que languidecían, Anna comprobando todos los detalles de las vacaciones, Elsa haciendo los dibujos estructurales de su trabajo.

A mitad de la semana Elsa tuvo que desplazarse a la oficina de la ciudad y Anna la acompañó. Los colegas de Elsa, que habían sido informados de lo ocurrido por la policía y por la propia Elsa para garantizar la seguridad en el lugar de trabajo, se mostraron comprensivos y deseosos de mimar a Anna con su escayola. Mientras estaban en la oficina, Elsa se llevó otra agradable sorpresa. Dejó a Anna ante su mesa mientras se reunía con su jefa, Jasmín Jessup. Al poco rato se presentaron las dos. Jasmín era una persona amable, de aspecto eficiente, con cabellos negros y un maquillaje bien aplicado que la convertían en una mujer de mediana edad muy atractiva. Si se añadía a eso su traje bien cortado y sin duda caro, enseguida se veía que se trataba de una mujer importante. Anna entendió por qué a Elsa le gustaba tanto: era de esas mujeres a las que forzosamente había que admirar.

—Hola, Anna. Me alegro de conocerte al fin. Elsa me ha hablado mucho de ti —saludó con voz suave, aunque firme.

—A mí me ha contado que es usted su confidente. Ahora que la conozco, lo entiendo —repuso Anna dándole la mano a Jasmín.

—Veo que ese personaje, Hans, te ha tratado de mala manera. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Un poco dolorida, pero con esta excelente enfermera y la perspectiva de las vacaciones, mi espíritu está muy animado.

—Debo agradecértelo. Sabía que debías de ser alguien muy especial cuando Elsa solicitó las vacaciones. Hace años que le sugiero que se tome un buen descanso. Estaba empezando a pensar que se había olvidado de descansar.

Elsa se ruborizó al oír que hablaban de ella, una debilidad que Anna no había notado previamente, pues era ella la que siempre se ponía colorada. Deseó poder cogerle la mano; en vez de eso, empeoró las cosas al responder:

—No se preocupe. Haré todo lo que pueda para que se relaje.

Jasmín pareció dudar un momento antes de hablar.

—Anna, dímelo si crees que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Elsa me contó que te habían despedido. He estado pensando: aquí tenemos una sección de contabilidad bastante grande, así que, si te parece bien, ¿por qué no me envías un currículum? Veré lo que hay. No puedo prometer nada, pero siempre estamos buscando personal inteligente y agradable.

Anna esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

—No, no me importa que sepa que me han despedido. Agradezco mucho su oferta y, por supuesto, le enviaré mi currículum vítae. Muchísimas gracias.

—Me alegro de ayudar a alguien tan cercano a Elsa. Tenemos la suerte de que, aunque trabajamos juntas, somos grandes amigas. Ojalá nosotras también seamos amigas. —Miró su reloj—. ¡Uy! Debo ir corriendo a una reunión. Espero que te recuperes pronto y que tengan unas estupendas vacaciones.

Cuando Jasmín salió del despacho, Anna se acercó a Elsa y le dio una palmada cariñosa en el curvilíneo trasero.

—Tengo que agradecértelo. ¿Cuándo has tramado lo del trabajo? ¿Y qué maravillas le has contado de mí, diablillo?

—Acostumbro a llamarla todos los días cuando no vengo a la oficina, para estar al tanto de lo que ocurre y comentarle lo que hago. Naturalmente, hablamos de muchas cosas. Como ya te dije, somos amigas, pero en muchos aspectos es para mí la madre que no he tenido. ¿Te cae bien?

—Es maravillosa. Todo sofisticación. ¿Aprendiste de ella el gusto por la ropa?

—Supongo que sí. Cuando yo acababa de llegar y era insegura, con Hans rondando, me tomó bajo su protección. Una de las cosas que me enseñó fue a ir de compras.

A medida que se acercaban las vacaciones, aumentaba su emoción. Para las dos se trataba de una novedad que vivirían juntas, pues nunca habían pasado las vacaciones con una pareja. Elsa disfrutaba de la euforia casi infantil de tener unas vacaciones de verdad en vez de una temporada en casa con sus padres. Y además estaban las compras. Anna hizo minuciosas listas con la comida y artículos para la casa que debían comprar en el supermercado y otras más seductoras y entretenidas de ropa. Estas últimas las obligaron a desplazarse varias veces a los grandes almacenes del West End londinense; regresaban cargadas de bolsas, muchas de ellas llenas de cosas para las vacaciones y otras no. Se dejaban llevar por la alegría de las vacaciones y adquirían cosas que siempre habían querido tener con el pretexto de que les hacían falta. Como Anna tenía el brazo escayolado, tuvo que recurrir a Elsa para que la ayudase en los probadores, una tarea que las hacía reír a menudo. Sin embargo, por una especie de acuerdo tácito, limitaron sus manifestaciones de afecto en público a cogerse de la mano. A veces se daban un beso rápido cuando estaban solas, pero a ninguna de las dos le apetecía suscitar la curiosidad pública o el resentimiento ante algo tan querido.

Sin darse cuenta, se les echó encima la víspera de la partida. Como eran personas ordenadas, estaban preparadas, con las maletas hechas y listas para viajar. Lo ideal habría sido cargar el equipaje en el Land Cruiser esa noche para salir por la mañana temprano, pero las disuadió el miedo a la presencia de Hans, así que dejaron las cajas y las bolsas junto a la puerta principal. Por suerte, los asientos traseros del Land Cruiser se podían abatir, de forma que parecía más una mudanza que un viaje de vacaciones. Esa noche se acostaron temprano porque Elsa tendría que conducir los días siguientes e Anna estaba empeñada en disfrutar de un sueño reparador.

—Cuando estemos allí, podemos relajarnos y hacer todo lo que nos apetece hacer juntas —dijo Anna.

—¡Hum! Me da materia para pensar mientras conduzco —repuso Elsa.

—Sé que Francia es el país del amor, pero no creo que los gendarmes acepten la excusa de que haces eses a causa de tus pensamientos eróticos.

—¡La aceptarán cuando te vean! — replicó Elsa.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	27. chapter 27

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 27**

Los hados querían disculparse con ellas o compensarlas por los sinsabores, pues el día siguiente amaneció cálido y despejado, ideal para el trayecto de seis horas en ferry desde Portsmouth a Caen. Estaban de excelente humor y, siguiendo la tradición familiar de diversión en vacaciones, cantaron con entusiasmo mientras recorrían la autopista hasta la terminal del ferry. En ocasiones así, sobre todo cuando brilla el sol, es como si Pleasantville cobrara forma; a medida que se acercaban a la costa y a las colinas calcáreas, las flores silvestres salpicaban los arcenes y la gente parecía sonreír más. Llegaron con tiempo de sobra y, como estaban al principio de la cola, embarcaron enseguida y se instalaron en el camarote. Tras dejar las maletas que llevaban, subieron a cubierta para contemplar Portsmouth y cómo desaparecía Inglaterra mientras se deslizaban hacia el Canal. Observaban la luz reflejada en el oleaje, interrumpida sólo por las gaviotas que seguían el rastro del ferry, cuando Elsa rompió el silencioso hechizo:

—¿No te parece que deberíamos ir a comer algo antes de que haya demasiada gente? Luego podemos dar una vuelta por el barco o tumbarnos en el camarote.

—Una idea espléndida. Tengo un poco de hambre.

En el comedor había sitio: la gente estaba explorando el barco o en el cine, donde se proyectaba una popular película de ciencia ficción. La cocina era una extraña mezcla de menú inglés y francés para complacer a la mayoría de los viajeros que cruzaban el Canal. Ambas se rieron de las patatas fritas a la francesa, que en realidad eran patatas fritas a la inglesa, y de la ternera inglesa, que seguramente sería francesa debido al miedo de los últimos años a las patas y morros de ternera. Las dos escogieron la opción de la lasaña vegetariana.

—Supongo que, como eres vegetariana, tendré que acostumbrarme —señaló Elsa—. Para variar, me vendrá bien hacer una dieta adecuada.

—¿Has conducido antes por el lado derecho de la carretera? —preguntó Anna mientras comían.

—No. Debo admitir que, aunque he conducido mucho por Inglaterra debido a mi trabajo, la idea de conducir por la derecha me atemoriza. —Hizo un gesto elocuente para ilustrar ese miedo.

Anna se rió.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Te ayudaré con los mapas. Es curioso. Cuando obtuve el carnet de conducir, unos amigos decidieron que fuéramos a Francia. Como la única que sabía conducir era yo, tuve que coger el toro por los cuernos, pero muchas carreteras francesas tienen carriles dobles, así que no resultó tan horrible como había pensado. Me pareció más complicado cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, no sé por qué.

—Espero acostumbrarme enseguida, pero por Dios te pido que me recuerdes el carril que debo tomar en los cruces de carretera y en las glorietas.

Después de una prolongada comida, recorrieron las cubiertas, recopilando información turística sobre las mejores rutas, visitando la tienda libre de impuestos y la de periódicos. Compraron una botella de aguardiente de melocotón para las vacaciones, pero no las tentaron ni los perfumes ni los accesorios. Anna señaló uno de los escaparates.

—Cuando era una chiquilla, durante el viaje de ida y vuelta a Oriente Medio, las azafatas de la British Airways ofrecían productos similares en carritos. Es una de las cosas que no han cambiado. Apuesto a que siguen vendiendo los mismos artículos. Seguro que, si miramos, encontraremos el consabido perfume Muelhens 4711, pañuelos de Hermes con escenas de Londres y frascos de pasta de anchoas en las estanterías —bromeó Anna.

—Ríete, pero veo la colonia 4711 y los pañuelos de Hermes desde aquí —se rió Elsa—. ¿Bajamos al camarote o prefieres seguir paseando?

—No, bajemos. Me apetece acostarme.

Los camarotes eran funcionales, con dos literas y un pequeño baño con ducha. Para no arrugar la ropa, se quedaron en ropa interior antes de acostarse.

—Estoy bastante cansada —comentó Elsa—, pero seguramente no podré dormir si no te tengo cerca. Ven a compartir mi litera, camarada de a bordo.

—Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca, capitana —se quejó Anna, bajando de su litera y acurrucándose junto a Elsa, con el brazo escayolado apoyado en la pared del camarote. Elsa se agazapó a su lado, enredando una pierna en la de Anna y poniendo un brazo sobre su estómago. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco del codo de Anna y, a continuación, su aliento adoptó un ritmo estable sobre su pecho. No tardó mucho en dormirse, con el rostro relajado y radiante. Anna sabía que nunca descubriría todas las maravillas de aquella mujer excepcional, pero iba a disfrutar localizando cada lunar y las debilidades de aquel cuerpo. Examinó el brazo de Elsa, con su vello dorado y la piel cremosa y rosada, que se curvaba en la delicada muñeca y se prolongaba en los largos dedos. Aquellos dedos poseían la magia de dominar un lápiz artístico con el mismo cuidado y precisa atención con que recorrían, seductoramente, la arquitectura de Anna, moldeando sus nudosos músculos hasta convertirlos en carne maleable. Luego, la carne maleable se volvía líquido ondeante que erizaba sus sentidos y los llevaba hasta una cima que coronaba entre espasmos y tensiones.

Cuando el zumbido monótono y vibrante de los motores del ferry aumentó de forma casi imperceptible, Elsa se movió y su rubísima trenza francesa se deslizó sobre el hombro de Anna, que percibió el fresco aroma a champú de su cabello y le dio un rápido beso. Luego, dejó que sus ojos resbalasen sobre la ondulación del pecho de Elsa, que se elevaba y descendía rítmicamente bajo el algodón blanco del sujetador. La maravillaban los pechos de Elsa. Entendía que a los hombres les fascinasen tanto los pechos después de disfrutar de los de Elsa. Su ideal era cuando se acostaban juntas, una encima de la otra, de forma que sus cuerpos encajaban uno en el otro y sus pechos coincidían. Abrazó a Elsa estrechamente, como si al hacerlo se convirtiese en parte de ella y le permitiese experimentar parte del intenso amor que sentía hacia ella. Volvió la cabeza, apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de Elsa y, al poco rato, el meneo del barco entrecerró sus ojos y se hundió en el sueño entre imágenes de ésta.

El ruido repentino de voces que pasaban ante el camarote despertó a Elsa, que alzó el brazo con cuidado para mirar su reloj. Era hora de tomar un café con pastas danesas antes de llegar a Ouistreham. Sin saber que Anna la había observado antes, dejó que sus ojos se deslizasen sobre la cara inocente e indefensa de su amante. La piel de Anna, como la de muchas pelirrojas, tenía un pálido tono alabastrino que contribuía a darle aquel aire tan delicado. El sujetador azul pastel la realzaba, dándole casi la apariencia de fragilidad y belleza de una porcelana de Wedgwood. Elsa reparó en los deliciosos pezones de Anna, que presionaban el vaporoso tejido, aunque no estaban erectos. Con gesto travieso, rozó uno a ver si podía excitarlo. Como no lo consiguió, valiéndose de la uña del dedo corazón apretó el tejido y el pezón se hinchó enseguida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer perversa? —La voz de Anna tenía el tono gutural de quien acaba de despertarse.

—Ascendiendo al Everest sin un sherpa —respondió Elsa con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Me parece bien siempre que prescindas de tus crampones —repuso Anna—. Además, con mis pezones, seguro que me parezco más al Eiger que al Everest.

—¡Sea cual sea la cumbre, es un placer coronarla!

Tras tomar café y comer algo, permanecieron en la cubierta viendo cómo se aproximaban a Ouistreham. Aunque Anna había cruzado el Canal por el túnel, que era más rápido, prefería la opción del ferry. Le parecía que en verdad viajaba a otro país cuando se desplazaba por mar. Había cierta emoción en ver cómo un país desaparecía y surgía otro. En el túnel, sin la vista del mar, no se tenía la misma sensación de transición. Mientras contemplaba la tranquila ciudad y la limpia extensión de las playas, imaginaba las escenas de carnicería que habían tenido lugar en aquellas costas durante el desembarco de los aliados el día D. Anna había visto a soldados veteranos con sus uniformes cubiertos de medallas en Portsmouth, peregrinando por lugares que seguramente se alegraban de no reconocer. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de sus colegas habían caído por un mundo mejor, una vida mejor.

x.x.x.x

A pesar de las reservas de Elsa sobre la conducción por Francia, tras un tropiezo inicial y unas cuantas vueltas en torno a una glorieta, cobró confianza y encontraron el hotel con relativa facilidad. El aire del mar no les sirvió de gran ayuda, porque estaban cansadas cuando llegaron al hotel. Tras comer rápidamente y bañarse, sin compartir la experiencia pues el lugar era demasiado pequeño, escogieron la cama más cómoda de las dos que había en la habitación y se acurrucaron en ella. Anna calculó que tardarían diez o doce horas en llegar a Villenueve-sur-Lot desde Caen, así que procuraron levantarse temprano para partir a primera hora.

Cuando salieron del hotel se encontraron con un claro cielo azul y, satisfechas, emprendieron el viaje en coche por la parte occidental de Francia a través de carreteras de peaje bastante vacías. Como suele ocurrir en los viajes largos en coche, aquél transcurrió en una prolongada nube de canciones, desvíos, paradas para ir al cuarto de baño y distracciones ocasionales. Para Anna y Elsa la distracción era la vista lejana del imponente Mont St. Michel, el puente increíblemente elevado de Nantes, los asombrosos campos llenos de girasoles cerca de Niort y las ordenadas hileras de viñedos de Burdeos. Cerca de su casa les sorprendió encontrar un Museo de la Ciruela Pasa y prometieron visitarlo por la novedad.

Cuando se aproximaron a la casita, su cansancio se disipó al ver lo pintoresca que era, del tipo de las que ilustran las cajas de bombones o que se utilizan en los rompecabezas. Detrás de la casa estaba la piscina, muy atrayente después de tanto tiempo sentadas, con una impresionante vista del valle desde el patio. La altura de la casa garantizaba la intimidad, Anna y Elsa intercambiaron expresivas miradas a espaldas de la dueña, la señora Jane, que era inglesa, lo cual agradecían ambas. Estaban demasiado agotadas para lidiar con los entresijos del sistema de filtros de la piscina en francés macarrónico, de modo que fue una bendición sortear la entrega de la casa con relativa facilidad. La señora Jane tenía el aspecto metódico de la esposa de un embajador retirado: escueta, eficiente y con un toque de excentricidad. Resaltó todos los detalles mientras recorrían la finca. El dormitorio más grande se asomaba a la piscina y al valle y recibía el sol de la mañana.

—Dormiremos en esta habitación — dijo Anna en cuanto la vio.

—¿No quieren habitaciones separadas, muchachas? —preguntó la señora Jane mirándolas por encima de las gafas.

—Sí, claro —se apresuró a afirmar Anna, reparando en su error—. Lo resolveremos después.

Elsa miraba por la ventana sin pestañear, pero Anna sabía que se estaba riendo por la forma en que se movían sus hombros.

—Mi marido y yo vivimos a un kilómetro y medio siguiendo la carretera. Cuidado con las abejas. Seguramente las han visto cuando venían hacia aquí. Cualquier problema que tengan, dígannoslo. ¡Hasta luego! —Tan pronto como dijo las breves frases, se subió a una reliquia de bicicleta y pedaleó furiosamente por la suave cuesta que conducía a la carretera.

Las chicas observaron cómo sus hinchadas piernas desaparecían antes de derrumbarse entre carcajadas.

—Vamos, muchacha. Coge una bolsa. Vacía el coche. Hay cosas que hacer. Cuidado con las abejas —la imitó Anna entre risitas.

—Bueno, ¿con qué habitación te quedas? —bromeó Elsa palpándose los costados, que le dolían.

—Seguramente es una espía del M15 y ha puesto micrófonos en todas las habitaciones —declaró Anna, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos.

—En ese caso, va a tener mucho de que informar —se burló Elsa.

Repartieron las bolsas y las cajas por las habitaciones y decidieron que desharían el equipaje al día siguiente.

—Remojémonos en la piscina, y luego tomemos una ensalada con una botella de vino —sugirió Elsa—. Nos vendría bien relajarnos, si te parece.

—Ni que me hubieras leído el pensamiento. Después de tanto conducir te mereces un buen descanso. Chapotearé un poco, y después haré la ensalada mientras disfrutas de esta maravillosa vista.

Elsa se acercó a Anna por detrás y la rodeó con los brazos.

—¿A qué maravillosa vista te refieres? —murmuró al oído de Anna.

—Me sorprende que tengas que preguntar. A mí, por supuesto. —Fingió perplejidad—. ¡Oh, Elsa! No creerías que hablaba del paisaje, ¿verdad?

Elsa empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Anna.

—Vamos a ponerte un bañador, gatita sexual. ¡Está claro que necesitas refrescar ese ardor!

Elsa tenía un atrevido biquini rojo que le daba un aspecto irresistible.

Anna pensó que ojalá ella tuviese el valor de ponerse uno, pero optaba por los bañadores deportivos y funcionales de una pieza. Para hacer ejercicios de natación eran los más prácticos, sobre todo cuando había que dar volteretas.

—Debería ser yo la que admirase la vista, Elsa. Estás para comerte con ese biquini. Me siento como un pato a tu lado. —Estaba sentada en los escalones de la piscina, con el cuerpo sumergido hasta la cintura y la escayola apoyada en un flotador.

—¡Ah! Pero tú no necesitas un biquini para exhibir tu espléndida figura —dijo Elsa lanzándose a la piscina. Como no era una nadadora experta, prefería el estilo de braza y mantenía la cabeza sobre el agua. El sol, a media tarde, empezaba a descender, y el agua de la piscina estaba fría, pero producía un agradable efecto sobre sus extremidades y músculos, agarrotados del viaje. Anna observó cómo nadaba su novia, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. «Dos semanas así serán como estar en el cielo», pensó. Sólo lamentaba no poder nadar por causa de su brazo roto. Le habría gustado dar lecciones de natación a Elsa.

Tras permanecer inactiva, el agua fría la agarrotó y optó por entrar en la casa, donde, con una mano, se las arregló para preparar una cena aceptable y llevarla al borde de la piscina. Después de comer, se pusieron a mirar los folletos turísticos que la señora Jane había dejado en una carpeta en el comedor, mientras bebían vino y clasificaban los lugares en la pila de «Sí, vayan ahí, muchachas» o en la de «¡Por Dios! Ni se les ocurra».

—¡Fíjate, Anna! Aquí está el Museo de la Ciruela Pasa que vimos antes, el Musée du Pruneau. En francés suena exótico. Creo que vale la pena que lo visitemos. ¿Vamos mañana después de deshacer el equipaje?

—Me parece bien, cariño —dijo Anna—. Es interesante. Esta semana Monflanquin, un pueblo fortificado de XIII, celebra unas jornadas medievales con música, justas, artesanía y teatro. Todo el pueblo participa y se viste con trajes medievales. Suena estupendo. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Por supuesto. Es algo diferente. Aunque ¡pobre del errante caballero que intente ganar tus favores!

Se acostaron relativamente temprano y a la mañana siguiente se despertaron tarde. Cuando Anna se despertó, encontró la habitación bañada en luz azul aciano, pues el sol se filtraba a través de las finas cortinas de algodón. Se sintió dominada por la dicha y no pudo pasar sin inclinarse sobre Elsa y darle un encendido beso en la oreja.

—Buenos días, tesoro. Fíjate en esta gloriosa mañana. Juraría que el sol ha penetrado en mi corazón de feliz que me siento.

Tras decir eso, saltó de la cama y retiró la cortina para que el sol entrase sin barreras. Desde el lugar que ocupaba Elsa en la cama, veía la silueta del cuerpo desnudo de Anna, su atlética figura claramente definida por la luz.

—Vuelve a cama, objeto sexual — ordenó Elsa abriendo los brazos a modo de invitación.

El cuerpo de Anna, más frío tras haberse levantado, se tendió con cuidado junto a la cálida plenitud de Elsa. Entre risitas, Anna frotó su naricilla pecosa contra la de Elsa, y luego bañó sus labios con besos rápidos y húmedos.

—Dime cuánto me amas —preguntó —, y que sea más que a tu trabajo o te dejaré por la deseable señora Jane.

Elsa se rió.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a competir con sus abejas? ¡Eres muy cruel!

—Vamos. Tú tienes tu precioso claro secreto en casa para competir con sus abejas. Conquista mi corazón para siempre y dime cuánto me amas.

La mención del claro junto a la torre le recordó a Elsa el temible encuentro con Hans.

—¿Sabes, cariño? Cuando vi cómo te atacaba Hans y que no salías del coma, me quedé petrificada al pensar que había perdido a la única persona que significaba algo para mí nada más conocerla. Al principio no daba crédito. Cuando lo asimilé, me puse frenética. Para ser sincera, si no te hubieras recuperado, no sé si habría tenido fuerzas para seguir adelante. Hace poco que te conozco, pero has cambiado totalmente mi vida. Antes el trabajo lo era todo para mí, y ahora es una distracción del tiempo que paso contigo. Nunca tengo bastante de ti. Quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, tocarte continuamente, estar contigo todo el tiempo. Así es como te amo.

Anna sopesó lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Hum! A ver, creo que eso casi supera a la señora Jane —se burló.

—Jovencita, recuerda que tienes un brazo enfermo que empeorará si sigues torturándome. Ahora te toca a ti. Dime por qué me amas.

Anna adoptó un aire reflexivo.

—Seré sincera y reconoceré que me desconcertó la fuerza de mis sentimientos hacia ti, incluso antes de saber cosas sobre ti. Tuve inquietantes fantasías en las que tú aparecías, que intenté suprimir en vano al principio. Pero me habías causado una impresión muy poderosa. Me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Me resultaba odioso pensar que no podría verte o comunicarme contigo. Y, ahora, mi alma clama por ti continuamente. Sé que suena cursi, pero es cierto. ¿Nunca has tenido esa extraña sensación de querer tanto a alguien que deseas convertirte en esa persona, estar siempre junto a ella?

—Sí, supongo que eso es lo que intentaba explicar sin conseguirlo.

—Eso es lo que siento por ti. Me gusta tanto tu compañía que no quiero estar separada de ti mucho tiempo. Y tu cuerpo soberbio me resulta irresistible. En cierto modo, eso es lo más extraño de nuestra relación. No creo que antes hubiese sentido atracción sexual por las mujeres. Nunca me había enamorado de ninguna. Pero de pronto apareces tú y casi inmediatamente experimento una fantasía sexual; y ahora sé que hacer el amor contigo es deliciosamente natural y placentero.

—Me interesa esa fantasía sexual. ¿De qué trataba? —preguntó Elsa, claramente intrigada.

Anna se ruborizó.

—Fue la primera vez que te vi en el tren. Esa noche, mientras me duchaba, recordé tu sonrisa, lo sugerente y atractiva que era, y sin darme cuenta empecé a jugar conmigo misma.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Elsa con voz ronca—. Enséñame lo que hiciste.

—¿Ahora? —repuso Anna, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y que el juego ya había comenzado, pero incómoda en un primer momento.

—Sí, ahora, mi amor —respondió Elsa. Su voz grave sonaba aún más grave y sensual.

Anna movió el brazo sano y empezó a acariciarse los pechos y a jugar con los pezones. Su vergüenza inicial se disipó y fue sustituida por una creciente sensación de reconfortante excitación. Mientras movía los dedos, le pareció muy estimulante que Elsa la mirase, así que continuó felizmente, ya sin importarle, y se abandonó al deseo.

—Me estaba acariciando —jadeó Anna—, cuando de pronto pensé en tus preciosos labios rojos y brillantes sobre mi pezón.

—Sigue haciéndolo —indicó Elsa. Anna vio, a través de los ojos entreabiertos y nublados por el sexo, cómo Elsa se deslizaba de la cama y cogía su barra de carmín en el tocador. Enseguida se acercó a ella, con los labios tan relucientes como los ojos. Anna gimió cuando Elsa se arrodilló junto a ella y aplicó los labios al pezón hinchado y ávido de Anna, que percibió la cálida humedad de la boca de Elsa mientras ésta recorría la longitud de sus grandes pezones y su areola, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos delicadamente con los dientes.

Cambió de tercio y continuó con el otro pezón de Anna, hasta que la joven pensó que iba a estallar de rigidez y calor. Buscó la mano de Elsa, la guió y la apretó entre las piernas, donde los dedos de Elsa resbalaron sobre los flujos de Anna. Ésta sentía el movimiento de Elsa, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por si perdía el punto de excitación que tensaba su cuerpo, aún lleno de líquido. Cuando creyó que sus sentidos habían alcanzado la cima, la lengua de Elsa se deslizó sobre su clítoris, inundándola con un placer sin diluir de alto voltaje. Su aliento se convirtió en frenéticos jadeos, mientras la lengua y las manos de Elsa la arrastraban a un nivel más elevado y efímero y su cuerpo se convulsionaba con involuntarios estremecimientos.

Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, su cuerpo se hundió, agotado, en el colchón; el cabello rojo cayó en cascada sobre la almohada, mientras su garganta emitía exhaustos gemidos.

—Eres deliciosa —dijo Elsa con voz ronca, acomodándose a su lado y acariciando el brazo de Anna. Levantó la otra mano y besó el almizcle de Anna, pegajoso en sus dedos—. Por eso te amo —afirmó—. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

x.x.x.x

Aquellos días vertiginosos y eternos fueron el cimiento de su amor, sobre el que se asentarían los ladrillos de su amistad y su confianza; días en los que funcionaba la cámara de la mente, catalogando preciosos momentos a los que volverían una y otra vez en el futuro; días despreocupados en los que compartían un tiempo que parecía ilimitado, sol y vino. Era una existencia

herméticamente aislada de las preocupaciones cotidianas. Después de las tribulaciones de las semanas anteriores, para ambas fue como un tónico.

Visitaron el Museo de la Ciruela Pasa y pasaron una tarde inusitadamente agradable, el mejor momento de la cual fue la degustación, que incluía bombones y licores de ciruela. El olor cálido y húmedo de las ciruelas secas por el calor envolvía el museo en un embriagador aroma. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de regalos, en la lista de obsequios para la familia figuraban

ineludiblemente las confiseries aux pruneaux. Había también un laberintode maíz en el que se perdieron sin remedio. Aplacaron su pánico potencial con caricias juguetonas hasta que se «salvaron» siguiendo a un grupo de colegialas.

Comían cuando les apetecía, nadaban y tomaban el sol. Solían caminar por los tranquilos caminos al atardecer, cogiendo flores silvestres y orquídeas que salpicaban las orillas de los senderos. Descubrieron que había poco tráfico y que apenas encontraban gente durante sus paseos, así que podían caminar de la mano. Caminaban así una tarde cuando las sorprendió la voz de la señora Jane, sentada en un taburete escondido en la entrada de un campo. No repararon en su presencia porque estaban absortas en las travesuras de un águila ratonera que se lanzó desde un poste de telégrafos próximo volando en elegantes círculos en las corrientes de aire. Se apresuraron a soltarse las manos mientras ella les habló en medio de la serenidad de la tarde.

—Hace un montón de tiempo que la miro —dijo señalando el águila—. Le encanta esa percha. Siempre anda por aquí en esta época. ¿Disfrutando de las vacaciones, muchachas?

Anna pensó que a lo mejor no había visto que se daban la mano.

—Hasta el momento han sido maravillosas, gracias, señora Jane. Este lugar es precioso.

—Llamadme Jane. Adoro este sitio. Vine hace veinticinco años. El coronel y yo nos enamoramos de él. Compramos nuestra casa y luego la granja. No echamos nada de menos. Aquí hay mucha intimidad. —Cuando lo dijo, Anna se puso visiblemente colorada. «Seguramente nos ha visto», pensó. Hubo una especie de inflexión ante la mención de la intimidad. Jane sonrió por primera vez—. No me importa. Soy una mujer de mundo. Lo he visto todo. Ustedes dos, preciosas, parecen felices juntas. Eso es lo importante. Ya hay demasiadas desgracias para crear más. Sólo les deseo buena suerte.

—Gracias. Apreciamos sus sentimientos —dijo Elsa, sinceramente. A Anna le pareció que había una pequeña grieta en la armadura de la señora Jane.

—Debo regresar. Tengo que preparar el té del coronel. ¡Disfrutad del paseo, queridas! —Hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza y se marchó por la carretera, con sus sensatos zapatos de caminar golpeando el asfalto. Las chicas la vieron desaparecer en una vuelta del camino, aunque sus pasos siguieron siendo audibles durante un rato.

—Parece muy brusca, con ese aire militar, aunque por debajo debe de ser una mujer agradable y solitaria — comentó Anna.

—¡Ahora ya no sólo he de competir con sus abejas! —se burló Elsa, dándole la mano a Anna.

Una mañana, mientras estaban junto a la piscina después de desayunar unos cruasanes, Elsa sacó a colación el tema que ambas evitaban, el tabú.

—Anna, una cosa a la que tendremos que enfrentarnos cuando volvamos es a esa rata de Hans. Si la policía no lo captura, será una amenaza constante. Quiere hacerte daño, y a mí me enferma la preocupación de imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer. Tenemos que pensar en eso.

—Lo he pensado desde el ataque — admitió Anna. No quería que aquel desagradable fantasma se colase en sus vacaciones, pero sabía que Elsa era sensata al aludir a aquello. Tenían que hablarlo antes de regresar. Tras una pausa, continuó—: Creo que me asusta tanto como sin duda te ha asustado a ti desde la universidad. Pero la diferencia es que tú ya no estás sola y yo tampoco. Cierto que nos atacó a las dos, pero sigo diciendo que estamos mejor juntas que separadas. Como ahora no tengo trabajo, supongo que podría vivir con Fiona o con mi madre, pero no quiero apartarme de ti. Debemos ser responsables y no incluir a nadie más, sobre todo a la familia, porque se le puede ocurrir que haciéndoles daño a ellos nos lo haría a nosotras. El detective Keenan dijo que seguramente a ti no te atacaría, pero no puedo aceptar ese riesgo. Estaría tan preocupada por ti como tú por mí si nos separamos.

—¡Oh, Anna! Me alegro de que pienses así. Iba a preguntarte si pensabas vivir conmigo o sería a la inversa cuando regresemos, aunque temía que pudieses escoger a Fiona.

—Me decepcionas —repuso Anna de mal humor—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que haría una cosa así? No puedo dejarte sola ante un peligro potencial. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Elsa parecía avergonzada.

—Lo siento, cariño. No pretendía ser irrespetuosa. Esperaba que te quedases conmigo, por eso le hablé de tu situación a mi jefa, Jasmín. Si las dos trabajamos en la misma empresa, habrá menos ocasiones en las que estemos solas y seamos vulnerables.

Anna no podía enfadarse realmente con Elsa, que parecía triste y afectada.

—Ahora soy yo la que lo siente, Elsa. Te he dado una sacudida sin motivo. ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro que sí. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? ¿Quieres trasladarte a la torre o prefieres no hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo, conoce la torre, pero tu casa aún no.

—Si no te importa, prefiero la torre. Mi cabeza me dice que mi casa es más segura, porque vive otra gente en ella, pero mi corazón sabe que amo tu casa y, una vez dentro, siento que estamos protegidas como en una fortaleza. Además, la policía entiende los peligros que rodean la torre y seguramente mantendrá las patrullas.

—Pues entonces ya está —dijo Elsa con una sonrisa—. Cuando volvamos, cogeremos todas las cosas que necesites y nos quedaremos juntas en la torre. Ya basta de hablar de esa rata de Hans. ¿Vienes a darte un chapuzón?

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Lachicadelbosque, miguel.puentedejesus, Deartod y todos los demás que siguen la historia voy a continuarla solo estuve un poco ausente.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	28. chapter 28

**¡Que Viva Nicaragua!**

 **.x.**

 **Capítulo 28**

Sin duda lo más destacado de las vacaciones fue el viaje a Monflanquin, situado a una hora de coche de la casita. Monflanquin, construido en 1252 por Alfonso de Poitiers, era uno de los numerosos pueblos amurallados o bastiones de esa zona de Francia. Disputado por los franceses y los ingleses en la Edad Media, su posición protegida, que cubre una colina en medio de una amplia llanura agrícola, lo convirtió en un formidable reto. En la actualidad, es uno de los pueblos más hermosos de Francia. Cuando Elsa se aproximó con el coche por la llana campiña, los ejércitos de girasoles creaban la sensación de un mar amarillo que rodeaba una isla emergente. Era un día lleno de color; cuando llegaron al pueblo, encontraron las calles engalanadas con estandartes y enseñas de señores medievales, caballeros con armadura a caballo luciendo vívidos escudos de armas y vibrantes tropas de músicos con acompañamiento de bufones.

Siguieron la tortuosa calle que ascendía por la colina hasta la plaza principal. Apenas había nubes en el cielo y el sol brillaba implacable. Por suerte, las calles eran estrechas y la sombra de los edificios ofrecía una buena protección. La gente estaba contenta, y las naciones que habían luchado tan enconadamente en la Guerra de los Cien Años se reían y bromeaban juntas en las recreaciones modernas. Los restaurantes de dos lados de la plaza habían colocado mesas fuera para que los comensales no se perdieran los espectáculos. En los otros dos lados había artesanos y joyas. En el medio de la plaza se representaban estampas con trajes de época, mientras los trovadores y los troveros bailaban con entusiasmo y tocaban instrumentos auténticos de la época. Las calles que desembocaban en la plaza ofrecían un despliegue de talla de piedra, tiro con arco, exhibiciones de jinetes, caligrafía y juegos infantiles. Aunque el ambiente estaba lleno de melodías mezcladas y voces multilingües, no existía la claustrofobia de las multitudes que avanzan lentamente en lugares atestados.

En cuanto llegaron a la plaza, las rodearon dos campesinas de un grupo de baile, a cuyos giros y vueltas se unieron, imitando sus exagerados movimientos de cabeza, con el pelo ondeando. La música de las gaitas resultaba fascinante, como si tirasen de sus miembros con cuerdas invisibles al son de sus roncas cadencias. Cuando los trovadores las animaron con gritos de «Magnifique!», Anna y Elsa cayeron exhaustas una en brazos de la otra, riéndose ante su osadía de bailar de aquella forma delante de extraños.

—¡Cielos! Estoy ardiendo —exclamó Elsa—. Será mejor que bebamos algo.

—No sé cómo esas mujeres pueden bailar tanto tiempo con esos trajes — comentó Anna—. Pobrecillas, deben de estar derretidas.

Los restaurantes empezaban a llenarse, así que decidieron comer para poder disfrutar del resto del día sin preocuparse por las colas. Por la tarde casi habían regresado a la adolescencia. Tras presenciar una impresionante exhibición de jinetes que montaban a pelo, Elsa se apasionó con el tiro al arco y probó una y otra vez. Como Anna sólo podía utilizar un brazo, el tiro al arco quedaba descartado, pero se lo pasó muy bien sentada en un fardo de paja observando cómo Elsa se divertía.

—Anna, cuando tengas el brazo bien, debes probar. Sé que tienes los brazos fuertes de nadar.

—Sí que me gustaría intentarlo. Si ya has acabado con el tiro al arco, vamos a ver la talla de piedra. Puedes unirte a los niños y tallar algo especial para mí.

Cuando caminaban por una de las calles más tranquilas, encontraron un estudio en el que el fotógrafo hacía fotos con trajes medievales. Como tenía una cámara digital, mostraba la imagen en el ordenador e imprimía la foto en papel de calidad al momento.

—¿Sabes? Aún no tenemos una fotografía juntas —dijo Elsa fijándose en una joven pareja con llamativos trajes de corte a la que estaban fotografiando—. ¿Probamos? Te ayudaré con el vestido.

—¿Por qué no? Pero debe ser una foto de las dos juntas, no separadas.

—Estoy segura de que el fotógrafo accederá, cariño. Tendrás que hablar tú, porque mi francés no está a la altura.

Anna lo hizo lo mejor que pudo.

—Est-ce que vous pourriez nous prendre une photo, s'il vous plaît ? —Como solía ocurrir, el fotógrafo sabía hablar inglés, aunque con expresiones extrañas. Tras señalar unos trajes de estilo lady Ginebra y explicarle que querían posar juntas en una foto, el fotógrafo se hizo cargo de la situación enseguida. Las guió hasta un probador en el que se pusieron los vestidos largos con mangas acanaladas. Los trajes eran de terciopelo, así que ambas agradecieron el ventilador de la habitación. Tras colocarse complejos cinturones llenos de adornos y joyas variadas regresaron al estudio.

—Se me ocurre una idea —dijo el fotógrafo, que tenía un pedazo de tejido sedoso en la mano. Se volvió hacia Anna y le puso la tela sobre el hombro, a modo de capa, dejando que cayese sobre el brazo y cubriese así la escayola.

—Voilà, ¿está bien? —preguntó, obviamente satisfecho de su idea.

—C'est bon! —exclamó Anna riéndose.

—¿Cómo quieren la foto? —preguntó, indicando una serie de opciones en unas fotografías pegadas a un tablón de anuncios.

Anna le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa a Elsa antes de responder.

—Queremos posar como el hombre y la mujer que lo han hecho antes. — Habían posado uno al lado del otro, el hombre sosteniendo la mano de la mujer como si estuviera a punto de llevársela a los labios y besarla.

—Vraiment. Claro. No hay problema. Por favor... —Señaló el lugar donde debían situarse, y luego, cogiendo la mano de Elsa, la puso sobre la de Anna—. ¿Prefieren mirarse a los ojos o mirar a la cámara? —preguntó. Eligieron las dos cosas, pues se trataba de una ocasión especial.

Después de hacerles las fotos, les dejó ver el resultado en la pantalla del ordenador antes de imprimirlas. Ambas se asombraron al ver la facilidad con que se habían adaptado al papel, sobre todo Anna, con sus largos y flotantes cabellos rojos y una sobria sensualidad. Habría podido servir de modelo al pintor Rossetti. El fotógrafo también estaba impresionado con las fotos, pues les ofreció una más gratis si querían, siempre que pudiese colocar una copia en el tablón.

—Las dos son muy hermosas. Me viene bien tener femmes hermosas para la publicidad de mi estudio, comprenez?

—Oui. Sí, claro. —Anna sonrió, disipando la vergüenza que evidentemente sentía el fotógrafo al pedirles la foto.

—Si dicen que sí, les haré seulement ésta. Si les asusta, pararé la cámara — declaró el fotógrafo.

—Très bon. Nous sommes contentes —repuso Anna. El hombre había seleccionado la foto en la que ambas miraban a la cámara. Para la foto extra, adoptaron las posturas de la fotografía anterior, pero Anna, sin soltar la mano de Elsa, se inclinó hacia delante de forma que sus labios besaron los de su amante. La cámara hizo clic antes de que Elsa pudiese mostrar su sorpresa.

—¡Anna, eres una granuja! Estás comprometiendo a ese pobre hombre — protestó Elsa débilmente.

—Tonterías. Habría escogido esta fotografía para exhibirla si hubiera tenido oportunidad —susurró Anna. La fotografía era excelente, lo cual disculpaba el descaro de Anna. El fotógrafo trató de mostrarse despreocupado mientras revelaba las fotografías en su presencia. Anna se fijó en que al hombre le temblaban levemente las manos cuando les entregó sus copias. Cuando se quitaron los trajes, el fotógrafo había arreglado el tablón de anuncios y la fotografía de ellas ocupaba el lugar de honor en el centro del mismo.

—Voilà, mademoiselles! Gracias por venir a mi tienda —dijo con una sonrisa.

—C'est rien. Au revoir et merci, monsieur —repuso Anna.

—Au revoir —repitió Elsa, tímida a la hora de pronunciar sus limitadas frases en francés.

Ya no hacía tanto calor cuando salieron del estudio y se encaminaron a la plaza. Un bufón se acercó a ellas dando saltos, hablando un francés demasiado rápido para que Anna lo entendiese. Al ver su expresión confundida, el bufón preguntó:

—¿Inglesas? —Sonrió ante sus gestos de asentimiento y continuó—: Hay un espectáculo de ah... oiseaux...

—¿Pájaros? —aventuró Anna.

—Sí, pájaros —confirmó el bufón—, pero no pajaritos, sino les grands pájaros.

—¡Oh! ¡Aves de rapiña! —exclamó

Elsa, encantada de participar en la conversación.

—Sí, mademoiselles. Aves de rapiña. Voilà. El espectáculo va a empezar. —Señaló el ruedo donde antes habían visto a los caballos.

—Gracias. Merci —dijo Elsa.

El bufón hizo una exagerada reverencia y continuó su camino, sin duda pregonando el espectáculo. Las chicas se unieron a la multitud concentrada en torno al ruedo después de comprar agua embotellada.

Aunque resultaba entretenido, el ruedo no estaba cubierto y al cabo de un rato el calor se volvió intenso, más aún por la proximidad de tanta gente. Se sintieron aliviadas al encontrar refugio bajo la sombra de un árbol en la plaza principal. Un grupo de juglares cantaba baladas de amor cerca, así que disfrutaron de las divagantes melodías mientras contemplaban cómo los niños saltaban el cepo mientras otros les lanzaban esponjas mojadas.

—Incluso yo me atrevería a saltar el cepo si me lanzaras esponjas mojadas. Hace un calor de justicia —se quejó Anna.

—No te atrevas —amenazó Elsa dándole una palmadita de broma en el brazo—. Hoy ya me has puesto en evidencia.

Anna sacó la lengua. —¿No lo has pasado bien?

Elsa le pellizcó el brazo sano en respuesta.

—De maravilla. Gracias por tus sugerencias.

Al final de la primera semana habían establecido una rutina. Por las tardes hacía demasiado calor para hacer nada, así que se tumbaban junto a la piscina en medio de una letárgica felicidad. Las mañanas, después de darse un chapuzón, las reservaban para ver los alrededores, y los tranquilos y larguísimos atardeceres para pasear y tomar luego una botella de vino en el patio mientras charlaban bajo el impresionante sol poniente. Así entraron en la segunda semana, adaptadas a su rutina y aliviadas tras resolver el inmediato futuro que seguiría a su regreso a casa.

El que dijo que la familiaridad genera desprecio seguro que no conoció el verdadero amor en su vida; cada día que pasaban, su amor recíproco se ensanchaba y ahondaba. Disfrutaban de la familiaridad de su mutua compañía, lo cual no quería decir que no aportasen individualidad a su relación. Como suele ocurrir, tenían personalidades muy diferentes que surgieron en el curso de su relación, pero esas diferencias eran como los campos opuestos de un imán: cuando se juntaban, permanecían fuertemente unidas.

Una tarde, Elsa estaba echada en una tumbona, bronceándose la espalda bajo los rayos del sol. Anna se había sentado bajo una sombrilla. Su piel pálida y sus cabellos rubí no admitían el sol directo; se quemaba y se irritaba con mucha facilidad. Además, sudaba demasiado con la escayola. Para evitar el mal olor, había diseñado un método a base de un palillo y agua de colonia para limpiar el brazo y que oliese bien. ¡Sólo de pensar que olía mal sudaba aún más! Como siempre, había estado admirando a Elsa, deslizando los ojos sobre la fluidez de la hipnótica espalda de su amante. Quería aprender sus contornos, sus texturas, como un soldado que aprende a interpretar un mapa de reconocimiento. Mientras culminaba su aprendizaje, escribió:

 _Está recostada..._

 _envuelta en intensos aceites,_

 _y situada bajo la ardiente parrilla, chisporrotea..._

 _y se mueve para obtener el bronceado uniforme,_

 _el toque final dorado._

 _Y yo la miro, con los ojos_

 _ocultos tras gafas oscuras_

 _mientras las sutiles y sedosas brisas_

 _acarician, refrescantes, su cuerpo,_

 _y como dedos levantan los pelos dormidos._

 _Y estoy hambrienta..._

Después de escribir, trazó su ruta. Se levantó silenciosamente, se acercó de puntillas a la tumbona de Elsa y se arrodilló a su lado. Luego, inclinándose sobre los omóplatos de Elsa, siguió con la lengua la senda natural de su columna, recogiendo las perlas de sudor y saboreando la sal de Elsa. Oyó un vago gemido de lánguida satisfacción que escapó de los labios de Elsa mientras su lengua bordeaba, tentadora, el biquini. Sin detenerse ante el obstáculo de lycra, Anna bajó la prenda mientras Elsa movía las caderas para acomodarse. Una vez retirada la obstrucción, la lengua de Anna reclamó de nuevo el derecho de paso, hundiéndose en la parte inferior de la espalda antes de ascender la elevación del increíble culo.

La lengua y la boca de Anna continuaron recorriendo aquellas curvas, incansables, y percibieron la tensión de las piernas de Elsa cuando el creciente deseo le agarrotó los músculos. Anna chupó, lamió y degustó hasta que llegó a la hendidura natural que conducía a los tesoros de Elsa; allí su lengua describió circulitos en torno a cada rincón, valiéndose de los sentidos del gusto, el tacto y el olfato antes de penetrar en todos los pliegues. Mientras sus dedos exploraban el interior de Elsa, sus labios se abalanzaron sobre el vibrante clítoris de Elsa, inhalándola, bebiéndola, mientras una Elsa bañada en sudor se encogía y se retorcía en la rapsódica embriaguez de un inminente orgasmo. Los dedos de Anna la penetraron cada vez más rápido, acentuando las urgencias de Elsa hasta que, tras un éxtasis parejo al de un cable tenso, estalló en una plétora de gemidos y fluidos.

Anna se arrodilló para ver los ojos de Elsa, que se deleitaron con una soñadora mirada ahíta de sexo antes de llenarse de amor y volverse lentamente hacia ella.

—Anna. Eso ha sido cosa de otro mundo, así que debes de ser mi ángel. ¡Cómo te amo!

Anna no respondió, se limitó a sonreír ante la evidente satisfacción de Elsa. Rozó sus labios con su boca hinchada y un leve escalofrío de excitación hizo que le temblasen las piernas cuando se dio cuenta de que Elsa estaba saboreando su propia pasión almibarada mientras se besaban.

x.x.x.x

—Daría lo que fuera por conocer tus pensamientos —dijo Elsa cuando se encontraban en el patio a la luz de las velas, escuchando los extraños sonidos nocturnos de la naturaleza que llenaban el valle.

—No te enfades —pidió Anna—, pero me preocupa no aportar demasiado económicamente a nuestra relación. Como no tengo trabajo, carezco de ingresos. Quiero que estemos al mismo nivel, aunque me doy cuenta de que nunca voy a ganar tanto como tú. No deseo depender de ti. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Claro que sí —afirmó Elsa—. Parafraseando a George Fox, «No camines delante de mí, no puedo seguirte. No camines detrás de mí, no puedo guiarte. Camina a mi lado y sé mi amante siempre». Muy pocas relaciones se construyen sobre una base económica igualitaria y sé, además, que no tardarás mucho en conseguir trabajo, sobre todo si Jasmín toma cartas en el asunto. Si decides vivir conmigo de forma permanente, no te interesará mantener tu piso, y así podrás contribuir a nuestra relación con lo que ahorres. No me parece poca contribución. Por favor, no le des vueltas a eso, cariño, pues nuestra relación va mucho más allá de lo económico.

Anna se quedó callada unos momentos.

—Tienes razón. No lo he pensado bien. Seguramente obtendré un buen precio por el piso, pues el mercado se ha disparado desde que lo compré. Sin embargo, ¿estás segura de que quieres que viva contigo de forma permanente? Hace poco que nos conocemos y a lo mejor descubres, después de tanto tiempo sola, que mis costumbres te irritan.

—Has estado en mi casa, y supongo que esas irritantes costumbres ya deberían haber surgido. En cuanto a estar habituada a vivir sola, no soy solitaria por naturaleza. En realidad, odio la soledad, pero Hans me ha fastidiado tanto la vida que no confío en casi nadie. Me he sumergido en mi trabajo de forma muy independiente. No podría pedir más que tener a una hermosa mujer para compartir mi amor y mi casa. Además, lo mismo se puede decir a la inversa. También tú has vivido sola bastante tiempo, así que tal vez te resulte difícil adaptarte a mí — repuso Elsa.

—No se me ocurre nada mejor que trasladarme a tu casa y vivir contigo de forma permanente. Me ha encantado el tiempo que he pasado contigo antes de las vacaciones y durante las vacaciones, y pensar que no acabará después de las vacaciones es la dicha absoluta.

—Por mi parte, me gustaría demostrarte mi nivel de compromiso. Si vas a aportar el dinero de tu casa a nuestra economía, mi compromiso consistirá en poner las escrituras de la torre a nombre de las dos. Me sentiría mucho mejor así.

—¡Oh, Elsa! ¡Qué detalle! ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo tan pronto? Sé que me amas como yo a ti, pero es un gran compromiso. ¿No prefieres darle un tiempo a nuestra relación para asegurarte? —Anna, sin poder evitarlo, le dio la mano en un gesto de gratitud por su fe.

Elsa se mostró firme en su decisión.

—No, nunca he estado tan segura de algo como de lo nuestro. Si, Dios no lo quiera, le ocurre algo a cualquiera de las dos, la otra no debe verse en situación de pedir. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo y eso incluye mis bienes terrenales, Anna Swanson, así que no hay más que hablar.

—¡Elsa, eres un encanto! En ese caso, podemos abrir una cuenta conjunta a interés elevado e ingresar en ella el dinero de mi piso. Me gusta la idea de compartir las cosas contigo. Resulta increíble que tengamos la misma talla, porque así incluso podemos compartir la ropa, aunque el biquini rojo nunca me sentaría tan bien como a ti.

—Eso es por tu color. Pero me parece estupendo que conservemos la individualidad en la ropa. Tú puedes ponerte colores que a mí me sientan fatal y viceversa. Con tus ojos turquesa, te favorecen unas combinaciones de verdes con las que yo no podría ni soñar. En realidad, me da tanta envidia ver lo bien que te sientan algunas cosas que será un placer quitártelas —dijo en tono travieso.

Permanecieron unos momentos escuchando el sonido de una lechuza que alertaba a los mamíferos que correteaban por allí. La oscuridad las rodeaba y limitaba su visión al charco de luz proyectado por las parpadeantes velas.

—Hablando de ropa, ¿tienes idea de lo que vas a llevar a la boda? — preguntó Elsa—. Me sorprendió mucho que no seas dama de honor.

—¡Cielos, no! —exclamó Anna—. No estoy hecha para ser dama de honor, aunque Fiona me lo pidió. Prefiero mirar, resulta mucho más divertido. Además, demasiadas primas se pelean por el bocado de dama de honor y no puedo arruinar sus sueños. Ni siquiera sé si aún tendré la escayola entonces, pero, de cualquier manera, tal y como tengo el brazo no valdría de mucho.

—¡Hum! Ya te entiendo, aunque estarías monísima de dama de honor, arreando a todas esas pequeñajas —se rió Elsa.

—Ten por seguro que, si tuviera que ir de dama de honor, procuraría que tú me acompañaras. Sobornaría a Fiona, y entonces estaríamos monísimas las dos.

—¡Pobre Fiona! Lo último que necesita en su gran día es a dos lesbianas muertas de risa siguiéndola por la iglesia —bromeó Elsa. Al pensarlo, no pudieron contener la risa—. Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta inicial sobre qué vas a llevar —recordó Elsa.

—A decir verdad, intentaba ganar tiempo, pues no lo he pensado últimamente. Creo que tendremos que ir de compras en serio cuando regresemos. A menos que vayamos a Villenueve a ver qué hay en las tiendas. Según el folleto, en el centro del pueblo había mucha elegancia.

—Buena idea —admitió Elsa—. ¿Vamos mañana? Me parece que no habíamos planeado nada.

—De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya has pensado en lo que vas a llevar?

—Bueno, me inclinaba por un traje rojo, pero tal vez no sea apropiado para una boda, así que estaba pensando en algo negro o morado fuerte. La elección depende del sombrero que encuentre.

Anna juntó las manos como si quisiera confirmar el buen criterio de Elsa.

—Sí, tesoro. El morado seguro que te sienta de maravilla. Estás estupenda con el top violeta sin mangas, así que con algo morado irás sensacional.

—Bueno, lo que una imagina y lo que acaba llevando no siempre son la misma cosa. Pero estoy segura de que encontraremos algo adecuado. Con tus antepasados, debes lucir cuadros escoceses.

—No. Mi madre siempre insiste. Ha convencido a mi hermano Arturo para que lleve una falda escocesa y cree que sería la ocasión ideal para que yo me pusiese un vestido largo de la misma tela. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi ascendencia escocesa, pero no me gusta esa moda consistente en envolver las bodas en tartán —declaró Anna con vehemencia.

—Supongo que no se puede culpar a nadie por querer que su boda sea especial, y tienes que admitir que las faldas escocesas son lo máximo. De todas formas, me alegra saber que al fin voy a conocer a ese escurridizo hermano tuyo. Háblame de él.

—Arturo es un Summer de los pies a la cabeza pero, a diferencia de Fiona y de mí, Tiene los cabellos muy rubios, casi desteñidos por el tiempo que pasa al sol. Trabaja en los emiratos árabes, pero no sé si te he explicado lo que hace. Con unos amigos árabes tiene un negocio de viajes de aventura y lleva a los turistas al desierto, a yacimientos arqueológicos, a entornos naturales, etc. Como le encanta la gente, casi siempre conduce él uno de los Land Cruisers, así que se expone a los elementos y, en consecuencia, está muy moreno. Te lo habrás imaginado robusto, pero es más bien delgado y alto, debe de medir uno ochenta.

—Seguro que le ha roto el corazón a unas cuantas chicas. ¿Cómo te llevas con él? —quiso saber Elsa.

—Seguro que sí, que rompe muchos corazones. No le gusta el compromiso. En cuanto una novia se vuelve demasiado hogareña o cómoda, la deja y busca otra. Personalmente, creo que le gusta la idea de enamorarse y la novedad, pero todo lo que vaya más allá de eso le incomoda. En cuanto a Arturo y yo... parecemos muy unidos, pero no sabemos gran cosa el uno del otro. Al ser chicas, crecer juntas e ir a los mismos colegios, Fiona y yo estábamos más próximas. Lo quiero porque es mi hermano, pero, si no lo fuera, no sabría decirte. Tenemos personalidades muy diferentes y prioridades opuestas. Somos las dos caras de una moneda.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionará ante lo nuestro? —preguntó Elsa.

—Imagino que de forma educada, y seguro que no me equivoco mucho. Supongo que no estará muy en la onda de nuestra relación, pero cuando vea lo hermosa que eres, no tendrá inconveniente en intentar seducirte. No lo consideraría un insulto, pues no piensa con sensatez. Te verá como juego justo y reclamará su derecho a ganarte, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. — Elsa leyó entre líneas y se dio cuenta de que la perspectiva perturbaba a Anna.

Elsa puso una mano reconfortante sobre el brazo de Anna.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Mi amor imperecedero sólo abarca a un miembro de la familia Summer, que sabe muy bien quién es. Si ya hemos acabado, vamos a la cama y le demostraré a esa Summer a qué me refiero.

x.x.x.x

Villeneuve-sur-Lot se reveló como un tesoro oculto, sobre todo una luminosa y alegre tienda de ropa de la Rue Des Cieutats que, irónicamente, se llamaba «Ma Cherie». En las presentaciones, resultó que la propietaria, Mlle. Gervais, había trabajado varios años en una serie de grandes almacenes londinenses antes de regresar a Villeneuve y abrir su propio establecimiento. Eso no sólo le daba un gran dominio del inglés, lo cual tranquilizó a las chicas, sino también muy buen ojo para la ropa clásica bien confeccionada, ideal para ocasiones formales. Elsa empujó a Anna, poniéndole las manos en las caderas.

—Mlle. Gervais, ocúpese primero de Anna. Habíamos pensado en algo verde a juego con sus ojos.

—Vert. Sí, algo verde iría muy bien con sus ojos y creo que también con su pelo. Tengo un vestido. —Se acercó a un perchero con vestidos, situado al fondo de la boutique, sacó un vestido de cambrai fucsia sobre fondo blanco adornado con hojas y se lo ofreció a Anna con una reverencia.

—¡Oh, Elsa! Es precioso — exclamó Anna—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es muy bonito. Me gusta que no sea todo verde, sólo las hojas. Te ayudo a ponértelo.

Parecía hecho a medida para la esbelta figura de Anna. Como tenía el fondo blanco, resultaría más fácil encontrar un sombrero y un bolso para complementarlo. Mientras tanto, Mlle. Gervais no perdía el tiempo y apareció en el probador con un vestido largo de mezcla de algodón azul real y chaqueta a juego.

—Creo que éste le sentará bien a usted —dijo ofreciéndoselo a Elsa—. El color me parece perfecto para su piel y sus cabello rubio.

—¡Mlle. Gervais, es usted maravillosa! —exclamó Anna—. Seguro que estás espectacular, Elsa. Vamos, te toca a ti desnudarte.

Anna no paraba de dar vueltas, admirando su vestido, mientras Elsa se enfundaba el suyo. Anna tenía razón, estaba espectacular y, además, era un vestido muy cómodo.

—Anna, esto no me parece justo —dijo Elsa—. No puede ser que entre en una tienda y encuentre un traje como éste, bueno dos, contando el tuyo. Y no hemos tenido que trabajar duro, ni que sudar ni que maldecir.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, pero, si te molestas en mirar la etiqueta del precio, tendrás ocasión de maldecir —susurró Anna.

Elsa miró la etiqueta de su vestido. —¡Caramba! Ya entiendo a que te refieres. Aun así, si solucionamos esto ahora, podremos concentrarnos en el traslado cuando estemos en casa. Además, si compramos los trajes aquí, en Francia, nos evitaremos chocar con alguien que lleve el mismo vestido ese día. Estoy dispuesta a pagar por evitar esa vergüenza.

Estaban pagando sus carísimos, aunque soberbios, vestidos cuando Mlle. Gervais les preguntó:

—¿No necesitarán un sombrero para la boda?

—Sí, creo que nos vendría bien, sobre todo si hace calor —respondió Anna.

—Entonces, tal vez pueda ayudarlas, mademoiselles —repuso Mlle. Gervaiscon una sonrisa—. Una amiga mía tiene una tienda cerca de aquí, una sombrerería de señoras, como dicen ustedes. Puedo llevarlas si lo desean.

—Sería muy amable de su parte — dijo Elsa.

—También vende bolsos a juego. Ya verán.

Y lo vieron. Mlle. Gervais cerró la boutique, las condujo por unas estrechas calles históricas hasta que desembocaron en otra calle importante, el Boulevard de la Republique. La sombrerería se encontraba, como algo incongruente, entre varios cafés que ocupaban la calle, pero parecía muy bien surtida.

—Ésta debe de ser su hermana, la tienda de Madeleine —le comentó alegremente Anna a Elsa mientras Mlle. Gervais saludaba a la dueña de la sombrerería—. Su prima Adele tiene la zapatería y su sobrina Giselle la corsetería.

Elsa le dio un codazo.

—¡Chiss! ¡A veces eres incorregible! —Forma parte de mis excelentes servicios —se burló Anna, que en ese momento reparó en un sombrero—. ¡Oh! ¡Fíjate en esto, cariño! Siempre quise tener uno igual desde que vi El Gran Gatsby. —Arrastró a Elsa hasta unsombrero de estilo años veinte que estaba junto al mostrador.

—Le quedaría muy bien con su vestido —aseguró Mlle. Gervais, a su espalda—. El blanco hace juego con el fondo del vestido y las hojas verdes de la flor también se conjuntan. —Habló con su amiga en un rápido francés—. Ésta es mi amiga, Madame Dupres. No habla inglés, así que les traduciré lo que diga.

De nuevo intercambiaron un chorro de palabras en francés.

—Dice que es un casquete de paja y sisal con ala de doble pliegue y copa arrugada. La cinta de terciopelo aplastado y la flor se han teñido para hacer juego con la paja del sombrero, y luego se han coloreado las hojas. ¿Quiere probárselo, por favor?

Sin darle tiempo a aceptar, Madame Dupres intervino con unas cuantas frases pronunciadas a toda velocidad. Mlle. Gervais asintió y se volvió hacia ellas.

—Mi amiga sugiere que se cambie si lo desea, para ver así el efecto del conjunto.

—Muy amable de su parte —dijo Anna, que se dirigió a un probador situado al fondo del establecimiento—. Lo siento, Elsa. Debes de estar harta de vestirme y desvestirme.

—Nunca me cansaré de desvestirte —bromeó Elsa—, pero tener que contemplar ese cuerpo tuyo y volver a vestirte sin poder hacer travesuras es demasiado duro para una pobre chica sujeta a tentaciones como yo.

—Sé buena y haremos travesuras después —se rió Anna, que añadió bajando la voz—: Vas a tener suerte. Seguro que Mlle. Gervais encuentra algún conjunto de camisa y bragas que tendremos que probar.

Tras ponerse de nuevo los vestidos de boda, Madame Dupres situó a Anna delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero y le colocó el sombrero sobre el maleable cabello rojo. Elsa se quedó boquiabierta. Anna estaba espectacular. Mientras absorbía la visión de aquella mujer con aspecto de sílfide, le costó trabajo asimilar que Anna fuese su amante, algo muy íntimo. De pronto, la invadió una calidez interior y tuvo que esforzarse para no dar rienda suelta a la emoción y bañar su rostro con lágrimas de gratitud. Anna debió de percibir el sonido de sus contenidos sollozos, pues su alegre gesto se transformó en preocupación mientras miraba a Elsa.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, llena de ansiedad.

—No es nada... Soy una tonta — respondió Elsa intentando sonreír. Anna utilizó el pulgar para limpiar con delicadeza las pocas lágrimas que habían superado las defensas de Elsa y que relucían en sus ojos.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué te preocupa, tesoro? ¿Te he molestado en algo? — Anna hablaba con voz amable y reconfortante.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, cielo. Te veo tan hermosa... y pienso que podía haberte perdido después del ataque... Se me ha echado encima el recuerdo. No soportaría perderte —confesó Elsa con acento tembloroso.

—Sécate esos preciosos ojos azules, pues no tengo intención de dejarte. ¡Soy tu adorable lapa! Deduzco por tu reacción que te gusta mi sombrero — dijo girando como una modelo exclusivamente para Elsa.

—Me encanta el sombrero y me encantas tú con ese sombrero —repuso esbozando una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces busquemos algo para ti y seré yo la que llore al verte.

Mlle. Gervais y Madame Dupres no descuidaban sus tareas. Mientras las chicas hablaban, buscaron un bolso para Anna y un sombrero y un bolso para Elsa. Se tomaron el trabajo muy en serio, pues los artículos que presentaron eran ideales: un discreto bolso blanco de tira larga, en el que cabían sólo el maquillaje esencial y la cámara obligatoria. El de Elsa era parecido, de color azul real, pero el punto fuerte estaba en el sombrero, también azul real, a juego con el vestido; tenía la copa alta y plana, grandes lazos de seda salvaje, una cinta plegada y el toque de una gardenia de algodón. Cuando Madame Dupres lo puso sobre la cabeza de Elsa, quedó claro que ya no había que seguir buscando sombreros.

Anna se acercó a Elsa: ambas entrelazaron los dedos y se miraron juntas al espejo.

—Ojalá fuera nuestra boda —suspiró Elsa—. Estamos hechas la una para la otra. Quien nos vea, no pensará otra cosa. ¿Y si hacemos un simulacro de boda algún día?

—Por suerte, no tendrá que ser un simulacro. En el ferry leí en el periódico que el gobierno va a aprobar una ley que legalizará las ceremonias entre parejas del mismo sexo y les concederá un certificado oficial, lo cual equivale a tener los mismos derechos que una pareja heterosexual. Así que no tendremos que esperar mucho, cariño.

—Sería fantástico. Casarme contigo será la culminación —dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

Elsa se volvió hacia las pacientes Mlle. Gervais y Madame Dupres, que esperaban su decisión.

—Señoras, son ustedes una maravilla. Ojalá pudiéramos llevárnoslo todo — declaró señalando los sombreros y los bolsos—. ¿Saben de una buena zapatería por aquí cerca?

Una mañana, Elsa fue al pueblo a comprar leche, huevos y cruasanes frescos. Cuando regresó, se sorprendió al ver un sobre pegado a la puerta principal con su nombre. Reconoció la letra de Anna, así que se apresuró a abrirlo con una ligera sensación de aprensión en el estómago. Dentro había un billete de ferry, muy parecido a los de las líneas aéreas. «¡Qué raro!», pensó dando la vuelta a la página con aire distraído. En vez de los detalles del viaje, en el interior había una nota:

 _A LA PORTADORA DE ESTE BILLETE_

Este billete concede a la portadora derecho de tránsito dentro de su ámbito. Cuando acceda al recinto, la portadora debe depositar su equipaje en el compartimento adecuado y dirigirse inmediatamente a su camarote. Tendrá que ir directamente, evitando cualquier distracción. Esto no es un simulacro.

Elsa se rió y siguió las instrucciones, dejando la leche y los huevos en el frigorífico antes de subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación. Entonces entendió a qué se referían las «distracciones». La ropa de Anna estaba diseminada por las escaleras, empezando por una blusa y acabando por un provocativo sujetador colgado en el pasamanos superior. Elsa, que se derretía al pensar en el juego de Anna, abrió la puerta del dormitorio con mano temblorosa. Esperaba encontrar a Anna en posición seductora en la cama, así que la sorprendió ver la cama hecha y otra nota sobre la almohada. Elsa esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras la leía:

 _Por razones de higiene, la dirección solicita a la portadora del billete que se despoje de toda la ropa. Luego, se dirigirá a nuestra sauna (cuarto de baño) y enseñará su tarjeta de embarque a la empleada. Recibirá entonces un tratamiento especial a cargo de una de nuestras expertas esteticistas. Esto es sólo para la portadora de la tarjeta, que no puede cambiarla ni venderla, sobre todo a la señora Martins._

Elsa se despojó de su ropa rápidamente y, tras coger su «tarjeta de embarque», se dirigió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y llamó educadamente.

—Hola, soy la pasajera Elsa Winter y vengo a recibir mi tratamiento especial —dijo entre risitas. La puerta se abrió, Anna extendió una mano y habló imitando el acento de Europa del este.

—Por favor, ¿tiene su tarjeta de embarque a mano? —Los dedos de Anna chasquearon, impacientes—. Deprisa, por favor. Viajes Vulgar Volga está a punto de partir y desea que todos los pasajeros estén relajados y cómodos —. Elsa le entregó la tarjeta de embarque a Anna, que retiró la mano. A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió completamente y apareció Anna con su albornoz verde menta.

—Su tarjeta de embarque está en orden, madame, pero la KGB me exige, quiero decir Viajes Vulgar Volga, que compruebe que no lleva usted cámaras secretas ocultas en su persona. La dirección protege con gran cuidado los tratamientos especiales.

—Pero ¿dónde iba a esconder una cámara? —preguntó Elsa inocentemente, señalando su desnudez con un expresivo gesto de la mano.

—Nuestros competidores tienen sus métodos, señorita Winter. Por favor, si se echa sobre esas toallas, la registraré. Como me he roto un brazo defendiendo a mi patria, el registro será con una mano. Una profesional como yo no tendrá problemas para hacerlo.

Elsa se tumbó sobre las mullidas toallas extendidas en el suelo.

—Por favor, hágame cualquier cosa, Olga. Estoy preparada —se rindió Elsa.

Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron. —¡Ah, señorita Winter ! Está usted, como diría, descubriéndose. Sólo una espía puede saber que me llamo Olga. ¡Veo que tendré que utilizar mis métodos más convincentes para arrancarle una confesión!

Anna se colocó sobre Elsa, con un pie a cada lado de las caderas, y con gesto sugerente se aflojó el albornoz, que dejó caer en un montón junto a la bañera.

Luego se puso encima de Elsa, separando sus muslos con una rodilla para establecer un íntimo contacto con ella.

—Creo que investigaré primero su boca para buscar cápsulas de cianuro — dijo con voz ronca.

Anna se apretó contra Elsa y se inclinó sobre su boca, deslizando la lengua por su labio inferior. Los cabellos rubíes de Anna caían como una delgada cortina sobre las caras de ambas hasta que Anna, apoyándose en su codo sano, sostuvo la cara de Elsa entre las manos. Durante un rato escudriñó los adorables y confiados ojos azules como la gloria de la mañana, antes de hundirse en los húmedos y ávidos labios de Elsa, quien probó y saboreó su lengua. Elsa alzó el rostro hacia Anna, buscó sus labios y los selló con un frenético beso. Anna se apartó y salpicó de besos el cuello y la garganta de Elsa, escuchando y percibiendo al mismo tiempo los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de su amante. A continuación, se inclinó sobre los pechos llenos de Elsa, tomó un pezón erecto en su boca y lo rodeó con su cariñosa lengua mientras Elsa gemía y arqueaba la espalda para introducir el hinchado pezón en la boca de Anna. Los suaves lametazos acrecentaban el deseo de Elsa. Anna saboreó ambos pezones y disfrutó del intenso placer que aquélla estaba experimentando.

Anna se arrodilló entre las piernas separadas de Elsa y se echó hacia delante, mientras su cálida lengua rastreaba los pechos mojados de saliva de Elsa y descendía por el vientre, de suaves curvas, dibujando una línea sobre su dulce ombligo. Al hacerlo, los pechos de Anna rozaron el montículo de Elsa y la sensación hizo cosquillear sus salientes pezones. Tras la breve incursión en el ombligo de Elsa, la lengua de Anna continuó, deslizándose sobre el rubio vello púbico de Elsa y por el interior de su muslo. Ésta extendió las manos y los dedos se le enredaron en los cabellos de Anna, arrastrándola hacía sí mientras separaba más las piernas. Anna acarició con la boca el pubis rubio de Elsa y la miró con una sonrisa de éxtasis.

—Me temo que tendré que registrarla muy, muy a fondo —dijo con voz gutural y ronca.

Anna lamió los muslos de Elsa y deslizó los dedos sobre su nido de vello rubio, acariciando los relucientes pliegues y penetrando luego en su humedad. Elsa se arqueó mientras Anna descendía entre sus piernas, inhalando su aroma increíblemente femenino. Sin dejar de respirarlo, posó la lengua sobre el clítoris de Elsa, deleitándose en su humedad y sabor mientras recorría la sensible glándula. El cuerpo de Elsa se adaptó al ritmo de la osada lengua de Anna, que lamía, la rodeaba y la saboreaba. Una pasión ciega envolvió los sentidos de Elsa, y su cuerpo se agitó en espasmos y saltos al sentir la embestida de los dedos y el levísimo toque de la lengua danzarina. De pronto, los dedos de Elsa se crisparon entre los cabellos de Anna y sus muslos se tensaron sobre los hombros de la joven pelirroja, apretándose y aflojándose, y dando un último salto contra la boca de Anna antes de que un explosivo estremecimiento envolviese su cuerpo en los espasmos de un hipersensible orgasmo como una oleada. Mientras Anna compartía el orgasmo, la oyó repetir:

—¡Oh, Anna, mi amor! ¡Oh, Anna!

Anna besó el resplandeciente montículo de Elsa y se tendió sobre las toallas al lado de ella, exhausta, retirando los húmedos mechones de pelo rubio de su frente. Elsa abrió los ojos poco a poco y una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro cubierto de rubor mientras contemplaba los ojos verde absenta de Anna.

—¡Oh, Anna! Ha sido el momento más apasionado de mi vida. Gracias, cariño, por todo esto. Te amo. —La sonrisa de Elsa acarició el corazón de Anna; luego acercó la cara y besó con delicadeza los labios hinchados de Anna.

—Señorita Winter, creo que tiene usted un arma secreta muy poderosa. No tengo respuesta para ella, salvo la de pasarme a su lado. Sin embargo, como última manifestación de cortesía de la madre patria, la bañera está llena de agua caliente y recibirá usted el tratamiento especial.

.x.

.x.

.x.

miguel.puentedejesus, Deartod. Gracias por sus cometarios, ya pronto alcanzamos el final de esta hermosa historia.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	29. chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Los despreocupados momentos de gozoso abandono dejaron paso, demasiado pronto, a la tensión nerviosa cuando las vacaciones tocaban a su fin. A Anna no le dolía regresar, pues tenía un plan y un objetivo, sabía que no tendría que separarse de Elsa y le hacía ilusión la boda de Fiona. Elsa, no acostumbrada a las vacaciones, se sentía triste; el tiempo pasado con su amante había sido mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Pensaba, inevitablemente, que el caparazón protector que habían construido iba a abrirse a peligros potenciales. Aparte de eso, le entusiasmaba que Anna fuese a vivir con ella y que hubiesen hablado incluso de matrimonio. «Si no tuviésemos la agobiante amenaza de Hans planeando sobre todos nuestros proyectos futuros y nuestra felicidad — pensó—, volvería a casa sin la menor aprensión. Repetiremos estas vacaciones más veces.»

La última noche invitaron al coronel y a la señora Martins a tomar una copa. Por desgracia, el coronel no podía salir, pues sufría de una grave deficiencia respiratoria tras años de fumar tabaco barato durante sus viajes ultramarinos. La señora Martins, en cambio, aceptó encantada, deseosa de disfrutar de compañía, ya que la enfermedad de su marido la aislaba. Anna y Elsa habían hecho el equipaje, salvo lo que necesitarían de noche, cuando la señora Martins apareció en el camino de entrada.

—Hola, chicas. ¿ Les gustaron las vacaciones? —preguntó, y aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecía Elsa.

—Han sido divinas —respondió Elsa—. Lo hemos pasado muy bien. Esta región es preciosa. Ahora entendemos por qué viven aquí. —Llevaron a la señora Martins al patio, donde habían dispuesto un surtido de cosas para picar en palillos de cóctel.

—Siéntese, Henrietta, y tome lo que quiera. ¿Cómo se encuentra el coronel? —se interesó Anna.

—Gracias, querida —dijo decantándose por unas aceitunas—. Me temo que el coronel nunca se pondrá bien del todo. Uno de los motivos de que vivamos aquí es que se encuentra mejor en un clima cálido, pero siempre tendrá dificultades para respirar y las tareas más básicas le cuestan mucho trabajo. Por desgracia, exige atención permanente, lo cual no me importa, salvo si me ocurre algo a mí. Eso me desvela.

—¿Tiene muchos amigos aquí? — preguntó Anna.

—No demasiados, querida. Aquí vive poca gente, pero cuando hay algo extraordinario, fiestas o así, no siempre resulta fácil ir sin el coronel. La gente es muy amable y comprensiva, aunque han vivido aquí prácticamente toda su vida. Nosotros somos relativamente nuevos y pasará tiempo hasta que nos acepten por completo.

—¿Tiene familia a la que recurrir? — quiso saber Elsa.

—Un hijo en el ejército. Boina roja. Ahora está de maniobras en Omán. Aún no se ha casado, pero, si decide establecerse, no sé si le interesará vivir aquí. Mantenemos la casita por si acaso, y es una buena fuente de ingresos mientras tanto. Además, así estoy ocupada y conozco gente.

—A su hijo tiene que gustarle esto a la fuerza —dijo Anna con una sonrisa

—. Nosotras hemos disfrutado hasta el último minuto. Sin duda, es un lugar precioso para una familia. ¿Su hijo habla francés?

—Sí, con fluidez, también español y árabe. Tiene facilidad para los idiomas.

—En ese caso, seguro que esto será una gran tentación para él, sobre todo si encuentra trabajo cerca —afirmó Elsa.

Más tarde, cuando estaban acostadas, les dio mucha pena la señora Martins. Le esperaba un futuro en un precioso lugar, pero en medio de la soledad. Ambas desearon por su bien que su hijo ocupase algún día aquella casa; aunque Elsa pensó que, a menos que entablase una relación con una joven de la zona, llevar a una esposa de otra parte resultaría difícil, sobre todo por el aislamiento. Una cosa era estar de vacaciones, pero vivir en aquel alejamiento continuamente suponía pedirle mucho a una persona.

Se levantaron temprano, con los primeros rayos de sol, a la mañana siguiente y, tras cargar el Land Cruiser, limpiaron los últimos restos y fueron a casa de la señora Martins a dejar las llaves.

—He disfrutado con vosotras, muchachas, así que, cuando queráis volver, no tenéis más que decírmelo — dijo la señora Martins, con una expresión casi suplicante—. Espero que todo salga bien en la boda de tu hermana. Son encantadoras, cuidaros la una a la otra.

—De eso puede estar segura, Jane. Cuídese usted también; si le parece bien, le escribiremos de vez en cuando —afirmó Elsa. Era lo menos que podían hacer por aquella mujer solitaria.

—Me encantará recibir noticias vuestras cuando tengáis tiempo. Os espera un largo viaje, así que partid y tened cuidado. —Anna y Elsa le dieron un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en el Land Cruiser. La señora Martins parecía tan afectada cuando emprendieron la marcha que durante algún tiempo no hablaron, dominadas por la compasión que sentían.

—Odiaría que te convirtieras en una persona aislada si yo estuviese inválida —dijo Anna después de algunos kilómetros.

—Es algo que haría por ti, cariño, como está haciendo la señora Martins. Evidentemente, ama al coronel. Supongo que lo triste de la vida son los compromisos y sacrificios. Aunque también simbolizan el verdadero amor, soportar las dificultades igual que las cosas buenas. Si hubieses sufrido daños cerebrales como consecuencia del ataque de Hans, de ninguna manera me habría apartado de ti. En el tiempo relativamente corto que hemos estado juntas me has dado algo muy querido, tu amor. Y yo te he dado el mío. Eso no se puede cambiar. Nos amamos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—¡Oh, Elsa! Estoy de acuerdo. No me malinterpretes. Siento exactamente lo mismo por ti. No, me refería a que si fuera consciente de que te condenaba a una existencia solitaria, me pondría muy triste. Supongo que al final sería un círculo vicioso, con todo el mundo triste. La vida resulta muy injusta a veces —comentó Anna con aire taciturno.

—Sí, a veces es injusta. Me pareció muy injusta en la universidad cuando Hans me hacía la vida imposible, pero a pesar de ello conseguí un buen trabajo y, lo mejor de todo, te he conocido. Eso lo compensa todo. Puede que el hijo de la señora Martins acepte la casita con entusiasmo, cree una familia y la señora Martins acabe rodeada de nietos.

—Eres una mujer sensata, Elsa Hertford. Otro motivo para amarte — declaró Anna dándole un beso a Elsa en la mejilla.

El viaje de regreso fue muy parecido al de ida. Tuvieron buen tiempo, el hotel les pareció cómodo y el trayecto en ferry tranquilo. Tras la melancolía inicial que les había producido la señora Martins, decidieron vivir lo que les quedaba de vacaciones y disfrutar al máximo. En consecuencia, en el ferry formaron su propio club privado, al ver que no podían integrarse en el Club de Altos Vuelos. Lo llamaron el Club de la Mar Abierta y resolvieron admitir sólo a mujeres apasionadas a las que les gustase hacer el amor en un ferry. Bromearon sobre la posibilidad de crear una página web y editar un periódico titulado Haciendo olas, lo cual las animó y las ayudó a matar el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando regresaron a las costas de Inglaterra, surgieron las cuestiones prácticas.

—Sugiero que vayamos a mi casa esta noche y mañana a la tuya. Podemos recoger casi todas tus cosas y dejar el piso listo para ponerlo a disposición de una inmobiliaria la semana que viene. Eso siempre que sigas pensando en vender —comentó Elsa.

—Sí, sigo —afirmó Anna—. Desde que lo hablamos la semana pasada, estoy encantada con la idea de venderlo e ir a vivir contigo. A decir verdad, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo recoger mis cosas. No he acumulado demasiadas.

—Te sorprenderás —apuntó Elsa—. Resulta increíble todo lo que juntamos con el tiempo. Apuesto a que tardaremos mucho más de lo que crees. Bueno, al menos ahora tienes tiempo. ¿Has pensado en la propuesta de trabajo de Jasmín?

—Sí. Es muy amable por parte de Jasmín y la aceptaré. Me parece que haré la mudanza y esperaré a que pase la boda, pero tengo intención de ponerme en contacto con ella —repuso Anna.

—Sería estupendo. Creo que es muy sensato que esperes unas semanas. Mudarte y trabajar al mismo tiempo resultaría muy estresante, aunque, como no tienes obstáculo-s para vender, espero que lo vendas enseguida —dijo Elsa.

Esa noche se encontraban en el salón de la torre, con las ventanas abiertas para que la escasa brisa sustituyese al aire viciado de la estancia, cerrada durante tanto tiempo. Decidieron deshacer el equipaje y ordenar las cosas de inmediato, pues sabían muy bien que, si se relajaban, aunque sólo fuera un poquito, no tendrían energía ni ganas de hacerlo. Exhaustas, estaban sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en ambos extremos de un sofá, ante sendos vasos de chardonnay frío, mirándose como si fuese su primera noche.

—¿Lamentas haber regresado? — preguntó Elsa.

—Supongo que un poco en los primeros momentos —respondió Anna—, sobre todo porque lo pasamos de maravilla. Pero, ahora que hemos vuelto, me siento feliz, porque esto es el principio. Somos jóvenes y podemos hacer muchas cosas juntas. Saber que voy a vivir aquí contigo me emociona. Odiaba cuando me llevabas a casa.

—También yo odiaba llevarte. Me gusta estar en casa otra vez. Las vacaciones me parecen maravillosas, especialmente éstas, pero son un escapismo, una especie de fantasía; me alegro de regresar a la realidad y ver que la burbuja no ha estallado.

—No debemos bajar la guardia. Ten cuidado en todos los sitios a los que vayas y no creas que Hans ha terminado. La próxima vez quiero que nos encuentre preparadas y que no pueda hacernos daño.

—Me pregunto cuándo llegará el momento en que no tengamos que preocuparnos más —dijo Elsa con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, amor mío. No puede ocultarse siempre —aseguró Anna.

Permanecieron calladas un momento mientras pensaban en un futuro sin amenazas. Anna estudió subrepticiamente el rostro de Elsa y la fascinó su gracia y su elegancia sin tacha. La estaba mirando cuando Elsa se volvió de pronto hacia ella, con los exquisitos rasgos enmarcados por los rubios cabellos sueltos. A Anna le pareció que Elsa estaba totalmente ajena a sí misma, con la atención centrada en ella, como si fuera la única persona del mundo.

—A veces, cuando me miras de esa forma, me parece que miras a alguien que está detrás de mí. Me resulta increíble ser yo, tener la suerte de recibir tu atención —Elsa habló con voz grave, en un tono tan sensual que Anna creyó que se derretía.

—No puedo evitar mirarte —dijo Anna—. Eres tan hermosa que deseo retener todos los rasgos de tu cara en mi mente. No quiero olvidar nunca el mapa de tu rostro. Lo llevaré conmigo. Te amaré hasta que me muera.

Elsa ahuecó los cojines que tenía detrás antes de tenderse en el sofá y señalar el espacio que quedaba a su lado.

—Ven, acuéstate junto a mí —pidió. Anna se acercó y se tendió junto al cuerpo de Elsa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Elsa rodeó el cuello de Anna con un brazo y posó los labios en su oreja.

—No hables de muerte, cariño. Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

Anna asintió y miró a Elsa. Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo resplandeció entre ellas. Algo embrionario y muy intenso. Anna intentó retenerlo, describir la emoción, pero no pudo hablar. En vez de eso, se puso colorada; la sofocaba una ola de amor tan tierno hacia Elsa que la agarró con firmeza, arrancándole un jadeo con su ardor.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, amor mío? — preguntó Elsa en un susurro.

—Mi declaración de pasión — respondió Anna.

No intercambiaron más palabras, no hacía falta. Permanecieron acurrucadas la una junto a la otra en la habitación en penumbra, Anna adaptándose a la espalda de Elsa, con la mano en su pecho. «Estoy cansadísima, pero no creo que pueda dormir», pensó Anna; y, nada más pensarlo, empezó a exhalar sueños, mientras su aliento dibujaba un ritmo cálido y reconfortante sobre el cuello de Elsa

x.x.x.x

—Tienes una casa preciosa y muy poco convencional —dijo Fiona una semana después del regreso. Caminaban por el jardín después de enseñarle a Fiona la torre. Cuando Shrek y ella habían ido a cenar tras la salida del hospital de Anna, estaba demasiado oscuro para apreciar la grandeza del lugar.

—En realidad, no es mi casa, sino nuestra casa —precisó Elsa dándole la mano a Anna con una sonrisa. Había dispuesto que sus abogados arreglasen los documentos al día siguiente de su regreso. Al principio, Anna le sugirió que esperase hasta que estuviese segura, pero Elsa se mostró firme, por tanto Anna dejó de preocuparse y se alegró. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una declaración de confianza por parte de Elsa y de la apuesta por su futuro común, algo que no debía rechazar por cuestiones mezquinas.

—Sí —confirmó Anna—. Hemos vaciado mi piso, lo hemos limpiado y puesto a disposición de una inmobiliaria. Mañana lo ponen en venta. Ahora vivo con Elsa todo el tiempo.

—Me alegro por las dos —declaró Fiona—. Cuando os veo juntas, me doy cuenta de que estáis hechas la una para la otra. Me satisface que todo vaya tan bien.

—Somos muy felices juntas, no cabe duda —admitió Anna—, y con eso nos basta de momento. ¿Qué tal van tus cosas?

A Fiona se le iluminó la cara.

—No tengo demasiado trabajo. Se me ocurre algo, llamo a los organizadores, y ellos lo hacen. Reconozco que es un lujo no tener que preocuparse por todo. La boda será en Middleton Hall, el vestido está listo, las damas de honor, emocionadas, ya tienen sus trajes, y nuestra madre ha recorrido todas las tiendas de Cheltenham y al fin ha encontrado algo adecuado. Shrek está muy tranquilo, me deja que me encargue yo de todo y se limita a firmar los cheques.

Las chicas se rieron.

—Pobre Shrek, ¿sabe dónde se mete? —preguntó Anna.

—Yo diría lo mismo de Elsa — repuso Fiona—. Elsa, tenemos que hablar y comparar opiniones sobre mi perversa hermanita.

—¡Oh! Estoy impaciente —exclamó Elsa—. Supongo que debo alegrarme de no tener una hermana que divulgue mis secretos.

—¿Qué hay de vuestros trajes? ¿Habéis mirado algo? —preguntó Fiona.

—Son nuestro secreto. No deberías curiosear —dijo Anna en tono maternal.

—Vamos, alivia su preocupación — sugirió Elsa—. Cuéntale a Fiona nuestra experiencia francesa mientras yo preparo algo para comer. Os llamaré cuando todo esté listo. —Anna le lanzó un beso; Fiona y ella siguieron a Elsa con los ojos hasta que entró en la casa.

—Es una chica encantadora — comentó Fiona—. Entiendo que estés loca por ella.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Habría resultado muy incómodo que no te gustara o que rechazaras nuestra relación.

—Te quiero mucho, Issy, y no rechazaría nada que te haga feliz. No, hablo en serio cuando digo que me alegro por ti y que me gusta Elsa. A Shrek también, y siempre seréis bien recibidas en nuestra casa.

Anna tomó la mano de Fiona entre las suyas, apretándola con cariño.

—Eres un ángel, un ángel maravilloso —dijo con la voz embargada por el amor que sentía por Fi. Se quedaron calladas unos momentos, disfrutando del íntimo afecto fraternal que había entre ellas. Anna percibió un flujo casi tangible que recorría sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Habéis tenido noticias del acosador? —preguntó Fiona en voz baja, tras vencer su resistencia a sacar el tema.

—No. Elsa llamó al detective después de nuestro regreso para que nos pusiera al día, pero no hay novedades. Parece como si se hubiera metido debajo de la tierra. La policía espera que esté asustado, pero reconozco que, por el bien de las dos, no descansaré tranquila mientras ande suelto por ahí.

—Te comprendo. Yo también temo por vosotras, sobre todo después de lo que te hizo. Me parece increíble que aún no lo hayan encontrado.

—El problema es que la policía se encuentra al límite, y supongo que, tal y como están las cosas, el caso es de baja prioridad. No sé. Me molesta que no se haya llegado a ningún lado. Parece como si se hubiera caído en la inercia. Apuesto a que, si me hubiera matado, no habrían ahorrado gastos para encontrarlo, pero un mero ataque no merece una investigación en condiciones. —Habló con cierta amargura, que se evaporó rápidamente cuando añadió—: Estoy segura de que lo buscan, pero ojalá lo encontrasen y lo encerrasen. Sería estupendo para Elsa, sobre todo, no tener que pasarse gran parte de su vida en perpetuo estado de miedo.

Fiona le apretó la mano.

—Lo encontrarán. Ahora, háblame de vuestros trajes. Intuyo que hay una historia divertida detrás y creo que nos vendría bien reírnos.

Anna acababa de contárselo todo cuando Elsa las llamó desde el balcón de la torre, anunciando que la comida estaba lista. Ambas se reunieron con Elsa en el salón, riéndose de las relaciones familiares de Villeneuve, capaces de vestir a una mujer de pies a cabeza.

—Creo que habéis tenido mucha suerte al encontrar los vestidos y los sombreros en una excursión a Villeneuve —le dijo Fiona a Elsa.

—Sí, no daba crédito a nuestra suerte. Creí que tendríamos que pasarnos semanas de compras. Aun así, la prueba de si hemos tenido éxito se producirá en tu boda. Aunque no creo que te decepcionemos.

—No he pensado ni por un segundo que pudiese ocurrir tal cosa. A propósito, estaréis en la mesa principal con mamá, Arturo y su novia Rebecca, los padres de Shrek y su padrino.

—¿Quién es el padrino? ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó Anna.

—No, no creo. Se trata de un amigo de la infancia de Shrek que se llama Gato. Es cirujano en el Guys Hospital. Se parece mucho a Shrek en temperamento, así que entiendo que congenien.

—Si Arturo va a traer a una novia... ¿la obligará mamá a llevar una falda escocesa a juego? —se burló Anna.

—Ríete si quieres, pero lo sugirió. Por suerte, creo que hicieron oídos sordos.

Comieron cuscús, pan de pita y una variedad de verduras crudas y salsas de acompañamiento regadas con vino rosado de California bien frío. La conversación osciló entre la boda y las vacaciones. Las chicas le enseñaron a Fiona fotografías y le hablaron de la señora Martins.

—Ayer le escribimos una carta para agradecerle nuestra estancia en la casita y ponerla al tanto de las últimas noticias. Hemos prometido enviarle un par de fotografías de la boda, para animarla un poco.

—Eso me recuerda que vamos a poner cámaras desechables en todas las mesas, por si alguien olvida la suya, así que no hay por qué preocuparse. Muchas veces he olvidado la mía y me he maldecido por ello —comentó Fiona.

—Es una gran idea, Fi. Usaremos una para la señora Martins, pobrecilla.

Cuando Shrek acudió a recoger a Fiona a última hora de la tarde, las encontró divinamente. Por la relajada conversación que las tres estaban manteniendo, un extraño habría creído que hacía siglos que se conocían. Iban por la segunda botella de vino y animaron a Shrek a tomar una copa antes de que Fiona y él se marcharan.

—¿Cómo te sientes ante la boda? —le preguntó Anna a Shrek cuando éste se sentó.

—Emocionado, lleno de aprensión, extático, nervioso, y a veces todo eso al mismo tiempo —anunció con una sonrisa.

—Espero que la aprensión no sea provocada por mi preciosa hermana — se burló Anna.

—¡Válgame Dios! No —se apresuró a decir Shrek—. La aprensión es porque las cosas salgan bien. Una boda deja una gran huella en la memoria, así que supongo que todo el mundo reza para que la suya salga bien.

—Seguro que saldrá —dijo Anna, y le dio un beso a Shrek en la mejilla para sellar la irrefutabilidad de lo dicho.

—¿Y vosotras dos? —preguntó, dudando ante su atrevimiento y volviéndose tímido de pronto—. ¿Tenéis oportunidad de casaros? Me temo que soy muy ignorante al respecto.

—Bueno, supongo que, a menos que estés metido en el mundo del lesbianismo, no lo sabrás —dijo Elsa tratando de disimular su evidente incomodidad ante la cuestión. Habló de la proposición de ley del gobierno que debería aprobarse en un futuro próximo. —¡Eso sería maravilloso! —exclamó Fiona—. Sería estupendo que también vosotras pudierais casaros. —Al darse cuenta de que seguramente lo harían, añadió—: ¿Os casaréis?

Elsa e Anna contestaron a la vez.

—¡Por supuesto! —Y prorrumpieron en risitas. Fiona no tardó en unírseles, aunque Shrek se limitó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Más tarde, cuando se iban a marchar, Fiona hizo un aparte con Anna y con el pretexto de darle un beso de despedida le susurró al oído:

—¡Es divina! Si no te casas con ella, dímelo; me divorciaré de Shrek y me casaré yo con ella.

—¡Eres terrible! —exclamó Anna riéndose y dándole un cachete en el trasero—. ¡Shrek, lleva a esta chica mala a casa ahora mismo!

Anna y Elsa observaron cómo el coche desaparecía en la carretera. La próxima vez que viesen a Fiona sería como novia. Anna le dio el brazo a Elsa y la apretó contra sí.

—Fi está muy impresionada contigo.

—Y yo con ella. Es tu hermana, pero, salvo eso, sólo me impresionas tú.

—¡Semántica! —exclamó Anna haciéndole cosquillas—. ¡Llévame dentro y tómame, brujita!

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

El día de la boda amaneció con buenos presagios, pues a las chicas las despertó temprano la luz que inundaba el dormitorio, bañando sus cuerpos entrelazados con olas de implícito calor, deslizándose bajo sus párpados y animándolas a despertarse y a venerar su brillo. Anna rodeó a Elsa con un brazo, la acercó a sí y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Hola, cariño —saludó. Siempre se quedaba maravillada ante Elsa por las mañanas. Se despertaba fresca como una rosa, con los cabellos enmarcando un rostro que nunca mostraba los estragos de la noche. Anna deslizó los dedos una y otra vez sobre los sedosos cabellos de Elsa, y luego apretó la mejilla contra ellos, respirando el olor familiar del champú de hibisco que suscitaba sus deseos. No pudo evitar buscar los labios de Elsa, dándole a su boca de exquisito terciopelo un beso moroso, largo y elocuente. Elsa le devolvió el beso, fundiéndose con la suavidad de los labios llenos de Anna, y profiriendo un gemido de placer con su boca indefensa.

—Tus labios son la manzana de la tentación —murmuró Elsa—, y yo soy tu Eva. Estoy desnuda, pero ante ti no me avergüenzo.

—Entonces, saborea mis labios — pidió Anna—. Todos —añadió con picardía.

Elsa respondió acercándose a Anna. Con besos ligeros como plumas siguió el pulso acelerado de su garganta, su boca se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Anna con la misma impunidad que sus ojos, y sus rubios mechones acariciaron sus pechos mientras avanzaba hacia su objetivo. Anna se retorció debajo de Elsa y abrió las piernas en una urgente invitación a la vez que los nervios electrificados se estremecían anticipando el contacto de su amante.

Elsa mordisqueó los muslos depilados de Anna antes de deslizarse sin vacilar hacia un lugar que arrancó sonoros y desenfrenados suspiros a Anna. Elsa penetró a Anna con sus largos dedos; el cuerpo de Anna se arqueó y sus caderas se alzaron mientras Elsa la penetraba más y su lengua acariciaba y giraba en el interior y por encima de la lasciva apertura de Anna. Elsa olió la dulzura y saboreó el néctar de almizcle mientras su lengua se agitaba sin parar, buscando el clítoris hinchado de Anna y chupándolo al tiempo que sus dedos incrementaban su actividad. Anna, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, intentó apretar su cuerpo contra el de Elsa, con los dedos clavados en la cama perfumada mientras sus músculos se contraían en torno a los dedos de Elsa, agarrotándolos en su interior. Con el inminente orgasmo, Anna se perdió absolutamente, mientras la lengua y los dedos la empujaban a un límite sensual en el que su único pensamiento era el nombre de Elsa y una abrumadora liberación que envolvió su cuerpo en palpitaciones incontroladas. Anna gritó, con los dedos enredados en los cabellos de Elsa, y se apoyó en sus temblorosos muslos, húmedos y resbaladizos por efecto de los flujos de su propio deseo.

—¡Oh, Elsa!... ¡Oh, cariño! — susurró entre los labios agotados, con el cuerpo desmadejado y glorioso extendido sobre la arrugada cama. Elsa se acostó a su lado y la besó en la boca. Anna le devolvió el beso, saboreándose en los labios de Elsa y oliendo el inconfundible aroma del éxtasis.

—Has vuelto a este planeta —le susurró Elsa al oído con los labios mojados.

—Me siento como una pluma, dando vueltas y vueltas antes de caer al suelo —repuso Anna con voz ronca.

—Será mejor que nos duchemos y nos arreglemos —sugirió Elsa—. No podemos decirle a Fiona que llegamos tarde en su día especial porque hemos estado haciendo el amor sin parar.

—Probablemente entendería esa excusa. Me parece mal no hacer lo mismo por ti, mi amor.

—Que no te parezca tan mal, cariño; ten por seguro que espero una compensación completa después de la boda, así que procura guardar algo de esa juvenil energía. Vamos, para empezar, puedes enjabonarme la espalda en la ducha. —Le tendió la mano, ayudó a Anna a salir de la cama y la condujo a la ducha.

Consiguieron enjabonarse la una a la otra y lavarse el pelo sin volver a hacer el amor, pues se sentían emocionadas al pensar en el día que tenían por delante. Sería su primera gran aparición pública como amantes y, aunque estaban un poco nerviosas, la ocasión era tan alegre que arrinconaron en el fondo de la mente las reservas y los pensamientos negativos. Sin embargo, a Elsa le pareció que, por cortesía hacia Anna, debía preguntar lo inevitable:

—Anna, ¿prefieres que no nos demos la mano ni hagamos ninguna manifestación de afecto romántico en la boda? No quiero que nadie de tu familia se sienta incómodo.

Anna se quedó callada unos momentos. Elsa reparó en un instantáneo destello de ira que teñía sus ojos verdes y que desapareció casi tan rápido como había surgido; ante eso, Elsa se apresuró a añadir:

—No es que quiera cambiar nuestro comportamiento. Sólo pretendo evitar posibles situaciones embarazosas delante de tu familia y tus amigos.

Anna comprendió que Elsa hablaba movida por buenas razones, no porque se avergonzase de una relación pública con ella, así que sonrió.

—Espero que la eficiente red de mi madre haya extendido la noticia de nuestra relación mientras estábamos

fuera. Eso habrá dado tiempo a todo el mundo para asimilarla, así que, en lo tocante a la boda de hoy, la mayoría de ellos habrán entendido la situación de una u otra forma. Hoy nos comportaremos como cualquier otra pareja enamorada. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —afirmó Elsa riéndose.

Tras ponerse los trajes, se colocaron ante el gran espejo del dormitorio una al lado de la otra, mirándose con una mezcla de adoración y orgullo.

—Elsa, estás impresionante — susurró Anna—. ¿Cómo podría oponerse alguien a que mostrase mi afecto por semejante belleza? ¡Me reñirían si no lo hiciera! —Para subrayar lo que acababa de decir, buscó la mano de Elsa y entrelazó los dedos con ella; luego, la alzó y la besó con ternura.

—Tú estás despampanante —afirmó Elsa—. Estaré orgullosísima de llevarte del brazo, aunque seas joven e impetuosa.

— ¡Impe tuos a ! ¿Moi? —exclamó Anna con fingido horror—. ¡Vaya, supongo que es toda una hazaña: esta doncella de hielo me tiene muy disciplinada!

—Venga, tomemos un bocado y vámonos —sugirió Elsa, dándole una palmada en el hermoso trasero.

Como Anna era la primera persona a la que Fiona había consultado tras aceptar ésta la proposición de matrimonio de Shrek, había tenido la ventaja de disponer de más tiempo para pensar en el regalo. Además, conocía bien los gustos de Fiona, y contando con ese conocimiento tomó su decisión. Cuando Fiona se había marchado de casa, sus padres le regalaron un juego de platos de Poole de la colección «clemátide silvestre». A Fiona le encantaba, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Poole había dejado de fabricar aquella serie, y las piezas eran difíciles de encontrar. Anna se había pasado meses mirando en las páginas de subastas de Internet, haciendo búsquedas y consultando a un servicio de repuestos. Y su tenacidad había obtenido frutos, pues había conseguido encontrar varios platos de mesa, un par de platos de acompañamiento y una salsera. Habían sido caros, pero sabía que a Fi le encantarían y que sería un regalo irrepetible. Como Anna y Elsa querían regalar algo juntas, Elsa había comprado una mantelería egipcia bordada de algodón verde, el color de las clemátides de los platos. Estaban seguras de que a Fiona le gustaría y de que a Shrek acabaría gustándole al ver el entusiasmo de Fiona.

Metieron los regalos en la parte de atrás del Land Cruiser y se dirigieron a Middleton Hall, donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia en la capilla abovedada de la casa solariega.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente va a asistir? — preguntó Elsa mientras conducía por los caminos rurales, sin prestar atención al coche rojo de cinco puertas que había salido de un área de descanso y las seguía a discreta distancia.

—Fi comentó que a la capilla irían unas cuarenta personas y a la recepción unas ciento cincuenta. La recepción no es en la casa, sino en una carpa con todos los servicios. Por lo visto, los jardines son muy bonitos y los invitados pueden recorrerlos a su gusto.

—Suena estupendo. Me estoy emocionando al pensarlo. ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu hermano Arturo?

—Fi me ha contado que Arturo llegó hace dos días y que su novia y él se alojan en casa de unos amigos en Chelsea. Mi madre dispone de la habitación de invitados de la casa de Shrek en Highgate, y Fiona decidió que era más cómodo pasar la noche en Middleton Hall. Una especie de intercambio.

—Entonces, ¿Fiona no ha hecho despedida de soltera?

—Fue a comer con algunas amigas del trabajo, pero no es del estilo despedida de soltera. Prefiere una comida agradable con buenas amigas.

—No se lo reprocho —comentó Elsa—. Siempre he creído que es una lástima que la gente se emborrache y no disfrute de lo que debe ser uno de los días más bonitos de su vida por culpa de una horrible resaca. Cuando nos casemos, quiero recordar cada segundo.

—Tú lo has dicho, cuando nos casemos. Me hormiguean las entrañas al pensarlo. Nosotras haremos la despedida de soltera al mismo tiempo, así que tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para vigilarnos la una a la otra.

—Pensaba vigilarte de todas formas —bromeó Elsa—, pues soy una vieja romántica.

—¿Qué es eso de vieja? ¡Lo dices como si fueras a poner adornos nupciales alrededor de las muletas!

—Con las olimpíadas sexuales a las que me sometes, seguramente cuando llegue el momento me hará falta una silla de ruedas —se rió Elsa.

x.x.x.x

Middleton Hall era una impresionante mansión isabelina adornada con ladrillo en espina de pez y encantadoras chimeneas cilíndricas. Una avenida las condujo, entre rododendros que rodeaban a un solitario cedro del Líbano, hasta la fachada de la prodigiosa casa. Una señal de aparcamiento indicaba un camino situado más allá de la casa, detrás de un bosquecillo; el aparcamiento quedaba así escondido del resto de la propiedad. Se asomaron y siguieron otro letrero que ponía «Boda y recepción del señor y la señora de P. Adamson»; Anna cogió los bolsos de mano mientras que Elsa se hacía cargo de los regalos. El camino bordeaba un bosquecillo y conducía a una amplia extensión de césped, con la casa a la derecha y una gran carpa a la izquierda. Vieron a la madre de Anna en la entrada de la carpa y se dirigieron hacia ella. Estaba hablando con un camarero pero, cuando las vio, finalizó la conversación y se encaminó hacia las chicas.

—¡Caramba! Fiona y Shrek tendrán que emplearse a fondo para que no les robéis el espectáculo. Estáis las dos preciosas. Me alegro de veros tan bien. —Las abrazó y les dio sendos besos en las mejillas.

—Tú también estás hecha una belleza, mamá —dijo Anna con orgullo. Su madre llevaba muy bien la edad y aún conservaba sus bonitos cabellos rojos.

—¡Qué cosas dices! —exclamó su madre, claramente halagada, aunque fingiéndose sorprendida.

—No, en serio, está muy atractiva con ese vestido —declaró Elsa.

—Benditas seáis —bromeó la madre de Anna—. Queréis animar a una pobre anciana. Acompañadme a la capilla. Arturo y Rebecca están allí y tienen muchas ganas de conocer a Elsa. Tenéis que contarme cosas de vuestras vacaciones pero, antes de nada, ¿queréis dejar vuestro regalo en la carpa junto a los otros?

—Sí, por favor —pidió Elsa—. Creo que me han crecido los brazos dos palmos.

Uno de los camareros, al ver que Elsa se dirigía a la carpa, se acercó a ella, cogió el regalo y lo depositó en una larga mesa situada a la entrada, donde estaban los otros regalos, todos con espléndidos envoltorios. Elsa miró a su alrededor y vio quince mesas redondas, cada una de ellas con capacidad para doce personas. Había adornos florales en las mesas, en blanco y verde, y servilleteros de plata con servilletas rosa salmón. Era muy bonito.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó la señora Summer.

—Estaría en la gloria si fuera mi boda —respondió Elsa.

La señora Summer le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Lo tomo como algo positivo —dijo riéndose.

Cuando se acercaron a la capilla, vieron un grupo de gente junto a la puerta, esperando sin duda a que la madre de la novia los invitase a entrar. Cuando Arturo las vio, dijo algo a la mujer que estaba con él y ambos se dirigieron hacia ellas.

—Hola, Arturo —saludó Anna, y abrazó a su hermano—, y tú debes de ser Rebecca. Yo soy Anna y ésta es mi pareja, Elsa. Me alegro de conocer a alguien capaz de desafiar el terrible gusto de mi hermano para vestir. Aunque, debes de haber ganado, porque lo encuentro irresistible.

—Confieso que ha sido una dura batalla —dijo Rebecca riéndose—, pero no sé si podré decir aún que he ganado.

Rebecca era bajita y un poco regordeta, pero con una bonita cara, franca y aniñada. Su pelo largo y castaño caía sobre el pecho generoso. Anna comprendió por qué había atraído a Arturo : tenía aspecto vulnerable, y a Arturo le gustaba llevar la voz cantante siempre. No era partidario de las mujeres independientes y liberadas. Anna se preguntó si su actitud no sería consecuencia de criarse con dos hermanas como Fiona y ella.

—Encantado de conocerte, Elsa — dijo dándole la mano educadamente a Elsa, quien reparó en la mal disimulada valoración de su cuerpo por parte de Arturo. «Seguramente lamenta que un cuerpo así se malgaste con otra mujer», pensó Elsa.

—Y yo de conocerte a ti —respondió Elsa automáticamente, aunque le sorprendió lo diferente que era Arturo a las mujeres de su familia.

Anna, Fiona y su madre rebosaban sinceridad, pero en él había una soterrada agresión que a Elsa le pareció desagradable. No sabía si Arturo la catalogaba según catalogaba a los hombres, es decir, los que eran como él y los que no. Por desgracia, con su pelo rubio desteñido, buen aspecto y actitud casi arrogante, se parecía demasiado a Hans, y Elsa se encontraba muy incómoda en su presencia. Afortunadamente, él vivía en el extranjero y no tenía costumbre de visitar Inglaterra a menudo. Así, tras el intercambio de las cortesías de rigor, Elsa se alegró de que Anna fuese a saludar a Shrek, a su padrino Gato, y a los padres de Shrek.

—¡Vaya! —bromeó Shrek—. Fiona tendrá que ponerse algo especial para superaros. Estáis fantásticas.

—Lo mejor para mi hermana y su futuro marido —repuso Anna—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Si digo que un poco nervioso me quedo corto —respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

—No te preocupes, Shrek. Ella estará soberbia, y cuando la veas olvidarás esos nervios —aseguró Elsa, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

—Sí, ¿cómo no ibas a sentirte cómodo bajo el hechizo de las chicas Summer? —se burló Anna.

—No se diga más —bromearon Elsa y Shrek entre carcajadas.

—Gracias, chicas. Sois un tónico. ¿Voy a preocuparme cuando las dos chicas más hermosas que hay aquí están hablando conmigo y mi celosa mujer está a punto de aparecer? Seré un buen anfitrión; os presento a Gato, mi padrino.

Las dos chicas se fijaron en Gato, un hombre serio que a menudo hacía gracia sin querer. Tenía una de esas encantadoras caras infantiles que seguramente inducía a las enfermeras a querer protegerlo. Pero era muy educado y su conversación resultaba interesante, pues había viajado mucho por motivos de trabajo. Evidentemente conocía su relación, al igual que los padres de Shrek, y su trato con las chicas fue en todo momento de amabilidad y respeto.

—Tenéis que convencer a este hijo mío para que os lleve a vernos alguna vez; no vivimos lejos y nos gusta la compañía. Vosotras dos, preciosidades, llenareis de vida nuestra casa —dijo la madre de Shrek.

—Nos encantará ir con Shrek y con Fiona —aseguró Elsa—, y no creo, después de oír cómo conversan Shrek y ustedes, que a su casa le falte vida... Hay mucho amor familiar entre ustedes.

—¡Oh! Tenéis que venir y pronto —pidió el padre de Shrek, aplaudiendo, entusiasmado, ante las palabras de Elsa.

En ese momento apareció uno de los empleados de la finca y le dijo algo al oído a Shrek. Cuando el hombre se fue, Shrek se reunió de nuevo con ellos.

—Parece que mi futura esposa se ha apiadado o teme perderse nuestros cotilleos, pues ha decidido no hacernos esperar más. Entrad en la capilla, por favor, y los demás os seguirán.

Anna le dio el brazo a Elsa y entraron en la capilla detrás de los padres de Shrek. El interior era precioso... A Anna le parecía dulce, pero no creía que los demás entendieran su forma de verlo. Se trataba de una capilla pequeña, con capacidad para cuarenta y cinco o cincuenta personas sentadas, pero daba la impresión de ser más grande a causa de la luz. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y había altas ventanas.

Aunque las ventanas tenían vidrieras, no eran muy recargadas, lo cual permitía el paso de la luz, que proyectaba rayos de ángulos oblicuos sobre el pasillo. Anna no era religiosa, pero la sobrecogió el escenario, como si la naturaleza hubiese creado aquellos arcos de luz bajo los que se deslizaría Fiona al pasar junto a la pila bautismal.

—Esto es místico —afirmó Elsa en voz baja—. ¡Casi espero ver a un unicornio en medio de la nave!

—Sí, y duendecillos y haditas asomándose sobre los respaldos de la sillería del coro —repuso Anna con una risa sofocada.

Un empleado les preguntó sus nombres y las guió hasta los bancos delanteros, donde se acomodaron también Rebecca y la señora Summer. En el lugar de su padre estaba Arturo, que debía entregar a la novia. Los bancos de atrás se llenaron rápidamente con familiares y amigos.

Anna saludó con la mano a algunos de ellos e informó a Elsa de quiénes eran. «No hay nada como una buena boda para sentirse romántica», pensó, tomando la mano de Elsa entre las suyas. Elsa debía de estar pensando algo muy parecido porque le dedicó a Anna una de aquellas sonrisas que le derretían el corazón. Perdida en su amor, no reparó en que la capilla vibraba ante el solo de trompeta que anunciaba la entrada de Fiona. Durante unos breves momentos, sofocó la música el ruido de la gente al levantarse y volverse para mirar a la novia, acompañada por Arturo. Cuando Anna la vio, se quedó sin aliento. Sabía que su hermana era una mujer muy atractiva, pero nunca la había visto tan hermosa como con su vestido de novia. Anna creyó que se le paraba el corazón de lo orgullosa que se sentía. Al llegar ante su banco, Fiona miró a su hermana y le guiñó un ojo. Anna, a su vez, le lanzó un beso.

—Está absolutamente increíble — susurró Elsa al oído de Anna.

—Sí, pero espero que no demasiado. ¡Recuerda que amas profundamente a esta otra Summer! —dijo Anna.

—¡Cómo podría olvidarlo! —repuso Elsa poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El vestido se basaba en un sencillo pero elegante diseño medieval celta. La tela era un precioso crepé de china de pura seda; y un bordado de dibujos celtas en hilo de oro adornaba el cuello cuadrado y bajo, los remates de las mangas acampanadas y el cinturón. El vestido se ataba a la espalda con una cinta dorada. El cinturón, que caía por delante, descansaba sobre las caderas de Fiona. Parecía como si hubiera salido de las páginas de Camelot; la luz que se reflejaba en la capilla producía un efecto mágico. Detrás de ella caminaban cuatro jóvenes damas de honor, luciendo los tonos rosas y blancos de los aromáticos guisantes de olor en un diseño parecido al de Fiona, pero más sencillo. A Elsa le parecía una coreografía perfecta. Al fin y al cabo, había crecido entre los libros de las hadas de las flores y aquella escena habría tenido perfecta cabida entre sus páginas.

—¿Te habló Fiona del vestido? —le preguntó Elsa a Anna en un susurro.

—No. Quería que fuera una sorpresa y, a decir verdad, yo también quería una sorpresa. Me alegro. En este lugar el efecto es encantador.

La ceremonia no duró mucho; como Anna estaba disfrutando y prestaba atención a cada detalle, se le hizo muy breve. Al poco tiempo todo el mundo salía al crudo sol del mediodía entre los sones de la Tocata de Bach. Cuando salieron de la capilla, Fiona, que saludaba a la gente en la puerta, se lanzó virtualmente a sus brazos. Segundos después, las tres intentaban, entre lágrimas, hablar al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué os parecen las damas de honor?

—¡Fi, estás magnífica!

—La ceremonia ha sido mística. —¿Dónde encontraste este exquisito vestido?

Y siguieron hablando hasta que el fotógrafo se llevó a Fiona para hacer las fotografías oficiales.

—No os alejéis —gritó Fiona—. Quiero que salgáis las dos en las fotografías de familia.

Elsa se había preocupado un poco al pensar en las fotografías, pues se reservaban a la familia inmediata, pero su preocupación había sido en vano. Cuando le dijo a Anna que se uniera al grupo, tanto Fiona como Shrek le hicieron señas para que participara. Fiona la agarró por la mano y la puso al lado de Anna, diciendo:

—Ahora formas parte de nuestra familia, Elsa.

A Elsa le pareció uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida. La familia de Anna la había aceptado sin reservas, demostrándole más amor y afecto en el poco tiempo que hacía que la conocían del que había recibido de sus padres. Mientras les hacían las fotos, casi no pudo contener las lágrimas al darse cuenta. En cuanto los fotógrafos acabaron su trabajo, Anna y Elsa tomaron unas cuantas instantáneas antes de que Fiona se acercase corriendo a ellas, empujada por una ola de adrenalina.

—Ya veo que tendré que ir a Villeneuve si quiero un traje especial. ¡Vosotras dos me habéis dejado quedar mal!

—Tonterías —dijo Anna riéndose—. Además, ninguna de las hermanas, primas o tías de Villeneuve tenía una escayola de diseño a juego para mi brazo, así que yo descartaría el tema.

—No me extraña que ninguna revista del corazón quisiese pagar la exclusiva. ¡Todo por culpa de mi querida hermana y sus moldes de escayola!

La señora Summer y Shrek se unieron a ellas en ese momento y captaron las últimas palabras.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo, cariño? —le preguntó a Anna su madre.

—Curándose, gracias. Por suerte, pronto me quitarán la escayola, pero tendré que renunciar a nadar durante una temporada y también al trabajo de casa —dijo sonriéndole a Elsa.

—Eso es lo que ella cree —repuso Elsa—. En cuanto le quiten la escayola, la haré limpiar y fregar hasta que se le pongan rojas las rodillas y los codos.

Con fingido horror, Anna se escondió tras la espalda de su madre, mirando a Elsa de refilón.

—¡Socorro, mamá! Sálvame de esta tirana malvada. Me tiene encerrada en la torre y ahora me amenaza con una horrible tortura: la limpieza.

—¡No me des la lata! —exclamó la señora Summer entre risas, abrazando a su hija.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Los grupos se dirigieron tímidamente a la carpa, mezclándose con los nuevos que llegaban a la recepción. Los camareros entraban y salían de las islas de gente con vinos espumosos fríos y zumo de naranja, esquivando a los niños, que se habían mantenido presentables diez minutos antes de que los faldones de las camisas colgaran de cualquier manera y se mancharan de hierba tras juguetear en los generosos jardines. Elsa vio a las damas de honor: las pequeñas y delicadas hadas de los guisantes de olor se habían transformado en jóvenes ajetreadas y sudorosas que tropezaban con las largas faldas. Pero habían obedecido a las amenazas y advertencias de sus padres, así que en aquel momento tenían derecho a disfrutar como más les gustase. «Hacen bien —pensó Elsa—. Que las chicas se diviertan. Al fin y al cabo son chicas.» Y los colores: azules pastel veraniegos y aguamarinas, elegantes limones y apetecibles naranjas, serenos tonos guinda y rojos atrevidos, todos componían un espléndido cóctel que se agitaba y se fundía a medida que los grupos se mezclaban, con toques de tartán aquí y allá.

—Ésta es la mejor boda de todas las que he visto —le dijo Elsa a Anna cuando caminaban sobre el césped, con los dedos entrelazados.

—Supongo que no deberíamos tentar al destino, pero hasta el momento está resultando brillante —admitió Anna.

—Tu familia es muy amable. Me cae muy bien Fiona. Es una de las personas más realistas y simpáticas que conozco.

—Conociendo a Fi como la conozco, puedo decir que tú también le caes bien a ella. Y yo te quiero tanto que eso te vuelve encantadora y adorable.

La mayoría de los invitados se congregaron en torno a la entrada de la carpa, e Anna y Elsa se quedaron atrás. Hacía demasiado calor para renunciar al espacio y a la esperanza de una brisa fugaz. Al poco rato, vieron que Arturo y Rebecca se apartaban de la multitud y se dirigían hacia ellas.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que hacía mucho calor en Oriente Medio! —se quejó Arturo, secándose la frente con un pañuelo empapado y mirando al sol como si quisiera acusarlo de una radiación excesiva.

—Supongo que en Oriente Medio no te pones falda escocesa —comentó Anna—. A menos que quieras establecer una nueva moda. Creo recordar que pasas casi todo el tiempo en shorts, calcetines y botas de desierto.

—He conseguido que se ponga camisas de algodón, aunque no sin protestas —intervino Rebecca.

—¡Bien por ti, Rebecca! ¿Qué tal llevas lo del discurso, Arturo ? — preguntó Anna. Se sentía un poco culpable por preguntárselo cuando sabía perfectamente que su hermano aborrecía hablar en público, pero era su dulce venganza al ver que Arturo se estaba colocando en el mejor ángulo para contemplar el escote de Elsa. Consiguió el efecto deseado, pues la cara de su hermano adoptó enseguida una expresión de preocupación y su mano se sumergió en la escarcela para comprobar por enésima vez si las notas del discurso estaban allí.

—Cuando mamá me pidió que lo hiciera, me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora tengo mis reservas. —Como si quisiera subrayar las reservas, lanzó una significativa mirada a los abultados grupos de invitados.

—No te preocupes, Arturo , será más rápido de lo que piensas. Procura no correr mucho para que no nos perdamos tus chistes.

Anna no sabía si su hermano iba a contar chistes, pero había expresado sus sentimientos. Fiona se disgustó cuando supo que su madre se había adelantado y le había pedido a Arturo que hiciese el discurso, pues ella quería que se encargase Anna. La propia Anna se había sentido herida, no tanto por el hecho de que fuese Arturo , sino porque ella era la persona más próxima a Fiona. Su madre lo sabía y habría sido algo lógico. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las madres suelen tener una afinidad especial con sus hijos, un leve complejo de Clitemnestra dirían los psicólogos, y así, a Arturo le había convencido su madre, aunque no estaba muy entusiasmado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar en Inglaterra después de la boda? —dijo Elsa, incluyendo de manera intencionada a Rebecca en la pregunta, pues se había fijado en que Arturo no le prestaba atención.

—Sólo un día —saltó Arturo —. Tengo que regresar lo antes posible. El trabajo me llama. ¡Los malvados no descansan! —Sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo original y divertido.

—¿Y tú qué, Rebecca? —preguntó Elsa sin titubear.

—Regresaré con Arturo. Quería ver a algunos amigos de aquí, pero no va a poder ser. Por desgracia, Arturo tiene que volver porque esperan a un gran número de turistas alemanes la semana que viene. —No hablaba con el corazón, y Elsa lo sintió por ella, pero era joven y, por la poca atención que le prestaba Arturo , parecía fuera de aquella relación. Seguramente se recuperaría y aprendería del episodio, siempre que su autoestima se mantuviese intacta.

Por suerte, Anna y Elsa se ahorraron más momentos embarazosos, pues los invitados estaban entrando en la carpa. A los lados de la entrada habían colocado un gran plano con el lugar que correspondía a cada persona; con esa información y la ayuda de los empleados, los invitados enseguida encontraron sus sitios en las mesas numeradas. Elsa e Anna se sentaban frente a Shrek y Fiona. La señora Summer estaba a la izquierda de Fiona, seguida por Arturo y Rebecca. A la derecha de Shrek se encontraban su madre, su padre y Gato. Elsa se alegró mucho de no estar al lado de Arturo , aunque sintió leves oleadas de culpabilidad por no admitirlo cuando el resto de la familia de Anna la había acogido a ella. Nada más sentarse, un verdadero ejército de camareros y camareras salió de la zona de la cocina con el primer plato a base de manzanas gala en rodajas y melones dulces y de agua.

—¡Oh! Por cierto cariño, espero que no te importe, pero te he apuntado al menú vegetariano conmigo. No había muchos entre los invitados y me pareció que necesitaba apoyo, ¿quién mejor que tú para ofrecerse voluntaria? —Anna añadió—: Desde que me conoces, creo que casi te has hecho vegetariana. ¿Te molesta? Iba a preguntarte, pero se me olvidó.

—Empieza a tomarse libertades conmigo, señorita Summer. ¡Caramba! Esto se sumará a la deuda que ha contraído esta mañana.

—Si sigues así, acabaré viéndote con un corsé y botas altas, blandiendo un látigo mientras yo me arrodillo, vulnerable, ante ti.

—¡Vaya imaginación! No obstante, me quedaré con tu fantasía por si un día nos hace falta. ¡Y no vuelvas a rebuscar en mis bolsas de la compra!

La comida se desarrolló apaciblemente, y Elsa e Anna tuvieron ocasión de comprobar que Gato era tan ingenioso como inteligente. En la mesa todo el mundo estaba contento, salvo Arturo , cada vez más nervioso a medida que se acercaba el momento del discurso. A Anna, de buen talante, le daba pena y lo estaba animando cuando su madre soltó una pequeña bomba.

—¡Oh, Arturo ! ¡Los regalos de las damas de honor! Los he dejado en la habitación de Fiona —se lamentó, desconcertada por haberse olvidado de algo.

—No te preocupes, mamá, se los puedes dar a las chicas después — aseguró Anna.

—No, quiero dárselos cuando Arturo acabe el discurso y les dé las gracias — precisó—. Voy a buscarlos.

—No puedes irte ahora, mamá — repuso Anna, incrédula—. Los discursos van a empezar de un momento a otro. No debes perdértelos.

—No hay más remedio —dijo su madre con decisión. Anna echaba humo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre perderse los discursos por unos regalitos que podían esperar? Por desgracia, era muy obstinada y resultaba imposible hacerla cambiar de idea.

—¿Qué sucede, amor mío? — preguntó Elsa, que estaba charlando con Gato y reparó en que Anna parecía disgustada. Anna le contó a Elsa lo que ocurría y ésta se levantó inmediatamente.

—¿Vas al cuarto de baño? —quiso saber Anna.

—No. Tu madre y tú debéis estar aquí durante los discursos. Sois de la familia. Si tiene tanto empeño en los regalos, que me diga dónde están e iré a buscarlos. —Le dio un apretón en la mano a Anna.

—¡Oh, Elsa! Eres una joya. Iría yo, pero sé que Fiona se enfadaría y, además, me parece un asunto trivial en un momento tan importante. Espero que no te importe.

—No te preocupes. Lo comprendo. A ver si regreso antes de que los discursos terminen. —Se acercó a la señora

Summer para coger la llave de la habitación de Fiona, en la mansión, y salió discretamente de la carpa. Anna vio cómo se marchaba, fulminando en silencio a su madre, mientras en su mente bullían miles de preguntas, la fundamental ¿por qué no había querido esperar? Por culpa de su obstinación, alguien tenía que perderse aquellos importantes momentos, y le había tocado a Elsa. Anna estaba enfadada, así que se le estropeó la diversión.

x.x.x.x

En el exterior de la carpa parecía como si hubiera un precinto, pues el zumbido de las conversaciones se extinguió de forma casi inmediata. No había nadie, salvo unos cuantos empleados deambulando en torno a lo que debía de ser la entrada de la cocina de la carpa. Elsa se quitó los zapatos para caminar más cómodamente sobre la hierba, fría bajo sus pies. Sin duda, la habían regado a menudo durante los días calurosos, pues tenía un saludable y lujuriante color verde. Mientras caminaba, con la cara vuelta cual heliotropo hacia el sol, repasó los acontecimientos del día, catalogando los momentos álgidos y los bajos. La boda en la capilla había sido un momento álgido, con su ambiente místico, como un claro fresco y encantado en medio del bochorno de la jornada. Conocer a Arturo , en cambio, había sido un punto bajo, más por decepción que por otra cosa. A pesar de que Anna le había advertido de que era un mujeriego, Elsa esperaba que Arturo hubiese heredado alguna de las buenas cualidades de los Summer que compensara su descaro, pero, a los pocos minutos de conocerlo, se dio cuenta de que nunca le caería bien.

No encontraba en él ni pizca de la magnanimidad o de la elegancia de Anna y Fiona, sino sólo autocompasión, vanagloria y desprecio hacia todos los que no lo considerasen importante. Muchas familias tenían una oveja negra, pero Arturo era algo más, un lobo con disfraz de ovejita. La desconcertaba que fuese hermano de Fiona y de Anna, sobre todo porque quería apreciar a toda la familia de Anna. Pero la consolaba saber que no era la única en albergar aquellos sentimientos. Anna también veía algo molesto en su hermano y había reconocido que nunca habían estado muy unidos. Aun así, Elsa estaba decidida a guardarse sus opiniones porque, al fin y al cabo, se trataba del hermano de Anna y ella no quería hacer o decir nada que la incomodase.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, cuando el mundo asomó a su conciencia, le pareció muy escandaloso. Percibió, sobre un abrigado espacio de césped, el sonido chispeante de un surtidor de agua desplegando su medido ciclo sobre la agradecida hierba, y el prosaico zumbido de un lejano cortacéspedes, tan cadencioso para el oído como un colibrí sobre una flor. En medio de aquellos sonidos, reminiscencia de los días veraniegos, se coló otro, rápido y extraño, tan rápido que no reaccionó hasta que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla. La impresión nubló su cerebro: no entendió por qué estaba de rodillas mirando la hierba hasta que el dolor abrasó sus pantorrillas. ¿Qué era lo que la había lastimado en aquella plétora de espacio abierto? Agarrándose a la hierba, pensó que tal vez había sido un niño que había chocado con ella por accidente. Pero, cuando una mano sujetó con crueldad un mechón de su cabello y le retorció la cabeza, el horror de la situación se extendió por sus miembros, apenas capaces de sostenerla.

—Pensaste que ya no me verías más, ¿verdad? Tú y tu zorra creísteis que os habíais librado de mí. Estúpida, sabes que eres parte de mí como yo soy parte de ti. No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿a que no?

Elsa trató de acurrucarse en posición fetal, demasiado aterrorizada para hablar. Su cerebro sólo sabía que se había atravesado una línea psicológica y que Hans Bleach ya no era molesto, sino muy peligroso. Estaba tan asustada que había perdido la capacidad del habla, incluso para darle la razón y aplacarlo hasta que acudiesen a ayudarla.

—¿Qué pasa? No te oigo, Elsi, cariño. Me debes una respuesta... ¿A que no puedes vivir sin Hans? —Para arrancarle una respuesta, le retorció el pelo de mala manera y el dolor la hizo gritar.—¡Cállate, Elsi! No queremos que esos hijos de puta estirados vengan a arruinar nuestra pequeña reunión, ¿verdad?

Sin más, Hans alzó un brazo y la abofeteó en la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Elsa hundió la cabeza, tirando del pelo que él había enredado en la otra mano, y apretó los dientes para sofocar el grito que estallaba en su cabeza. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, vio que, desde donde estaban, nadie de la carpa los localizaría, pues se hallaban ocultos tras una depresión del terreno, una especie de zanja que los hacía invisibles. Elsa no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación. «Voy a morir en una zanja, asesinada en un truco inglés de jardinería.» Se imaginaba a la señorita Marple reprendiendo a un agente sin corazón por su comentario, «la última carcajada en la zanja».

Salió bruscamente de sus imaginaciones cuando Hans le tiró otra vez del pelo, obligándola a arrodillarse de forma que no le quedaba más remedio que contemplar sus agresivos rasgos. Hans hablaba con los labios fruncidos y los ojos inclementes, agujeros negros sin la menor emoción. Aquello era lo que más la aterrorizaba, pues sabía que el hombre había perdido la razón y que su único propósito era matarla. Empezó a llorar. «No quiero morir —se dijo—. Por primera vez en mi vida he encontrado la verdadera felicidad y no quiero morir.» Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras sollozaba en silencio, con el cuerpo agarrotado por la pena.

—¿Piensas en tu zorra, Elsi? Sería mejor que la olvidaras. Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo. Vamos a ir de viaje juntos, tú y yo. Si no puedo tenerte aquí, te tendré donde sea. Sígueme la corriente, ¿quieres? —La saliva de Hans roció la cara de Elsa al pronunciar cada palabra.

—Por favor, déjame, por favor... No se lo contaré a nadie. Por favor. — Elsa encontró un hilo de voz entre el miedo, una voz apenas audible, llena de súplicas.

—Claro que no se lo contarás a nadie. ¿Crees que nací ayer? Hace muchos años que te espero. Sabía que un día vendrías a mí, que me querrías. Esa zorra era sólo un pasatiempo. Te confundió, cuando en realidad reservabas tu amor para mí. No va a tenerte más. Ahora eres mía y siempre lo serás. Yo te haré más feliz.

Mientras despotricaba, aflojó el pelo de Elsa, pues buscaba algo en el bolsillo. El instinto indujo a Elsa a reaccionar. Se inclinó hacia la mano de Hans, como si estuviera suplicando, y de pronto dio un salto y se puso de pie en medio de un intenso dolor en todas las raíces del cabello. Como la tenía tan dominada, el repentino intento de huida cogió a Hans totalmente por sorpresa. Había escondido una pistola en el bolsillo mientras fingía que era un miembro del personal, y en aquel momento la estaba buscando. Tuvo que decidir sin tiempo entre la pistola y la persecución y eligió la pistola. Por suerte para Elsa, a Hans se le enganchó la mano en el bolsillo, así que, cuando sacó la pistola, había conseguido alejarse bastante de él. Elsa había sospechado que tenía una pistola y sabía que debía atravesar campo abierto para ponerse a salvo, así que corrió todo lo que pudo. Mientras corría esperaba la detonación, tensando los omóplatos para anticiparse al golpe que la abatiría como a una muñeca de trapo rota.

Cuando se produjo la detonación, la velocidad de la misma la cogió por sorpresa. En cuanto el sonido llegó hasta ella, experimentó un dolorosísimo tirón en la parte superior del brazo que la tumbó sobre la hierba. Durante unos segundos fue como si el mundo se hubiese parado, pues no oía nada y estaba convencida de que su corazón había dejado de latir. Luego, también de forma repentina, sus sentidos retornaron multiplicados por veinte, junto con un terrible dolor que se extendía por todo el brazo. Tenía la cara pegada al suelo y casi la embriagó el olor terroso y verdeante de la hierba aplastada. Notaba una extraña sensación en la mano. Movió los ojos levemente, un poco confundida al principio, y luego aterrada. Por su brazo corría sangre de un rojo brillante y se escurría entre sus dedos extendidos, formando riachuelos que absorbía con glotonería la tierra seca.

«Muévete —se gritó a sí misma—. Muévete, Elsa, o volverá a disparar y te matará. No quiero morir. No quiero dejar a Anna.» Como si fuera una respuesta, oyó otro disparo que violaba la tranquilidad de la tarde y, una fracción de segundo después, vio el impacto sordo de una bala sobre la tierra seca a su izquierda, lanzando un pequeño penacho de polvo al aire. Elsa apretó los dientes por el dolor que tenía en el brazo, se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a gatear hacia la casa. «No mires atrás —se obligó—. Sigue adelante. Vete a la casa. Alguien te ayudará. ¡Sigue adelante!»

Hans se llevó una sorpresa al hacer el primer disparo. Como no había disparado nunca, no contaba con el retroceso, cuya fuerza casi le rompió la muñeca. Cuando compró la pistola por medio de una serie de sucios contactos, pensó que sólo la necesitaría a corta distancia. La huida de Elsa había cambiado las cosas. Iba a matarla, y luego a suicidarse. Eso era lo que le desconcertaba; la pistola se le había caído y, después de cogerla, vio a Elsa tendida sobre la hierba. Le pareció que también había sangre sobre el azul real de su vestido. ¿Le había dado milagrosamente a aquella distancia? Sonrió para sí. ¿Por qué no? En la universidad se le daban bien los deportes. Se sintió eufórico. Pronto estaría con ella para siempre, como tenía que ser. Sí, se había resistido, pero era ingenua. En realidad, Elsa no sabía lo que quería. ¿Por qué se había enredado con aquella tía lesbiana? Se había equivocado, pero ya no. Ahora él estaba con ella y todo claro y en orden, todo atado y bien atado.

Hans se acercó a Elsa despacio y se fijó, con desaliento, en que sólo la había herido, pues había conseguido escurrirse. En un impulso alzó la pistola, usando las dos manos en esa ocasión para sostenerla y adoptando la postura que había visto en las películas de detectives. Sin embargo, cuando apretó el gatillo, vio por el impacto que había errado el tiro dos metros. «Debe de ser por el dolor de la mano», pensó. Movió la pistola un poco a la derecha y disparó otra vez, esperando que Elsa cayese sin vida. El penacho de polvo surgió a algo más de un metro de ella. Un poco más cerca era lo que hacía falta. Pero, después del último disparo, Elsa se había desviado ligeramente y la bala impactó en la tierra, detrás de ella.

«Idiota —se maldijo a sí mismo—. Sólo tenía seis balas y ya he usado... — las contó mentalmente— ¡cuatro! ¡Me quedan dos! —Una era para él y la otra para Elsa—. Debo acercarme más, mucho más», pensó, cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Elsa, que se arrastraba.

En la carpa, el padrino de Shrek, Gato, se había levantado para dar su discurso e Anna intentaba calmarse para apreciarlo cuando oyeron el primer disparo. La mayor parte de la gente miró hacia la entrada, pero supusieron que sería la detonación de un coche o el virulento tapón de una botella de champán. Sin embargo, en cuanto Anna lo oyó, supo lo que era.

—¡Oh Dios, no! ¡Hans, no! —gritó, y todo el mundo se sobresaltó. Anna se quitó los zapatos, se remangó el vestido y salió de la carpa antes de que los demás reaccionasen. Cuando se vio fuera, se detuvo para reanimarse. Debía de haber ocurrido cerca de la casa, pero se dio cuenta de que la zanja le ocultaba las cosas. Utilizando los músculos ejercitados tras años de natación, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando se acercaba a la cima de la zanja, oyó otros tres disparos, uno detrás de otro.

—Elsa, aguanta, no dejes que te dispare, por favor, por favor —pidió a cualquier dios que la oyese y se apiadase. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara cuando llegó a la cima y vio que Elsa aún estaba viva, arrastrándose lentamente a unos veinte metros de Hans, que la seguía con un aire casi arrogante. Valiéndose de recursos que no había utilizado nunca, Anna se abalanzó sobre la zanja, utilizando el impulso para adquirir velocidad. Hans estaba tan absorto en su presa que no la oyó acercarse.

Elsa gritaba. Su brazo gritaba de dolor, su mente gritaba pidiendo supervivencia y ella gritaba demandando una confusa ayuda de cualquiera. Estaba perdiendo el sentido y se daba cuenta de que apenas avanzaba. Cuando su brazo herido cedió, su espíritu se derrumbó y se acurrucó en posición fetal, preparada para morir. Alzó la vista y vio a Hans casi encima de ella, moviendo la pistola con aire despreocupado.

—Muy bien, Elsi. No luches contra lo inevitable. Seremos felices juntos en el lugar al que vamos.

—Pero no quiero morir. No quiero ir contigo —le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Niegas tu verdadero amor hasta el final. Es conmovedor. Por desgracia, no es momento de cotorrear. Te veré pronto en el más allá.

Cuando Hans alzó la pistola, Elsa vio puntos negros y estrellitas y sus miembros cedieron y se aflojaron mientras se desmayaba, sin importarle ya la pistola.

Hans estaba tan seguro de su objetivo que no se le ocurrió que alguien pudiese acercársele con la misma habilidad con la que se había acercado él a Elsa, así que se preparó para disparar y estaba totalmente relajado cuando Anna se abalanzó sobre su espalda. El impacto generado por la velocidad de Anna catapultó a Hans por encima del cuerpo de Elsa, pero le dio tiempo a apretar el gatillo. Anna cayó pesadamente al lado de Elsa y observó, con un horror que le agarrotó el corazón, que había un brote carmesí, abierto como una flor, en la cintura del vestido de Elsa. De las entrañas de Anna salió un grito primitivo, que se extendió y desgarró la tarde, poniéndole los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo oyese.

—¡Nooo! ¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame! Elsa, por favor, vive. Por favor, no me dejes. —Las lágrimas anegaban los ojos de Anna, mientras la pena estrujaba sus órganos internos. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba, se puso al lado de Elsa, apartándole el pelo de los ojos con las manos temblorosas, y repitiendo a su oído—: Cariño, quédate conmigo, no se te ocurra irte y dejarme, por favor. —Sus lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas de Elsa, chorritos que se deslizaban sobre los labios inmóviles—. Elsa, te amo. Quédate conmigo. No sé si podré seguir sin ti.

Aunque Anna había salido de la carpa como una exhalación, Fiona no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y en indicar a Shrek, Gato y Arturo que la siguieran. Cuando se fueron, habló con una camarera y le pidió que llamase a la policía y a una ambulancia lo antes posible. La presencia de la policía era necesaria. Rezó para que la ambulancia no lo fuera, pero, por los disparos que había oído, le pareció que sería mejor contar con una.

Mientras, los hombres corrieron detrás de Anna, sin poder alcanzarla, pero lo bastante cerca para ayudar si hacía falta. Los tres parpadeaban para desviar los chorros de sudor que amenazaban con nublar sus ojos; vieron cómo Anna se abalanzaba sobre Hans, oyeron el disparo y repararon en la sacudida del cuerpo tendido de Elsa al recibir la bala.

—¡Yo me encargaré de Elsa! — exclamó Gato, resollando, y se inclinó sobre ella. Shrek y Arturo siguieron, con la esperanza de capturar a Hans antes de que se recuperase. Por desgracia, Hans estaba de rodillas y los apuntó antes de lo que habían calculado, obligándolos a detenerse inmediatamente.

—Apártate —le murmuró Shrek a Arturo para que el blanco fuese más difícil.

—¡Deteneos! Estáis muy cerca —dijo Hans, amenazante—. No quiero mataros, pero lo haré si os acercáis más.

—Tranquilo. Procuremos que no haya heridos. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos? Lo único que tienes que hacer es soltar la pistola y marcharte. —Shrek intentaba hablar con voz tranquila, pero le costaba trabajo, pues tenía el pecho agarrotado por el esfuerzo de correr.

—Cierra el maldito pico. No podéis engañarme con toda esa basura psicológica. No voy a ningún lado sin Elsa.

En ese punto, Gato había examinado, rápida pero concienzudamente, el estado de Elsa. Después de tomarle el pulso, mirar sus ojos y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, alzó la cara lleno de ira.

—No va a ir a ningún lado contigo, hijo de puta. ¡La has matado!

Hans escudriñó la cara de Gato antes de soltar unas carcajadas de maníaco.

—En eso te equivocas, cara de mierda, porque me voy a reunir con ella para siempre. —Tras decir eso, metió el cañón de la pistola en la boca y se voló la cabeza.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Cuídense mucho y nos veremos pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	32. chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Anna casi tocaba la alta ventana de cristal del salón. Veía en ella su reflejo, aunque la estancia, a sus espaldas, estaba apenas iluminada por dos lámparas de mesa. Fuera llovía mucho, un presagio de la inminente tormenta que rugía a lo lejos. De vez en cuando una ráfaga de viento lanzaba la lluvia como un puñado de piedras contra el cristal, y las gotas se abrían paso entre la fuerza del vendaval. Bajo aquella luz tenue, el reflejo del pelo rojo de Anna parecía líquido, como vino derramado sobre su espalda y sobre la ventana. El primer destello de un relámpago atravesó la cerrada oscuridad, pero Anna apenas lo notó, pues estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado tres semanas, a toda velocidad y a paso lento alternativamente, desde la boda. Shrek y Fiona habían sido obligados a ir de luna de miel, como habían planeado. Se consideraba que sería bueno sobre todo para Shrek, muy afectado tras presenciar el suicidio simbólico de Hans. Fiona se resistía a marcharse, sabedora del dolor de Anna, pero su hermana le había ordenado que se fuese, diciéndole lo culpable que se sentiría si la boda y la luna de miel se estropeaban por causa de un loco cruel.

—Ha sido el mejor y el peor día de mi vida, Fi. La boda fue la parte positiva. No empeores las cosas para Shrek y para ti. Aprovechad los aspectos positivos y disfrutad. Nada mejor que un país diferente. Vete, por favor, Fi. Yo estaré bien.

La presencia de ánimo de Fiona en la boda evitó una catástrofe, pues cuando Shrek, Gato y Arturo salieron de la carpa, se encargó de asegurar a todo el mundo que no pasaba nada. No dejaron salir a nadie por aquel lado de la carpa y abrieron una salida alternativa en la parte sur. A pesar de su curiosidad, la mayoría de los invitados entendieron que ocurría algo y cooperaron o realmente no les importaba siempre que la comida y la música fueran buenas.

—No te hagas reproches por la boda —dijo Fiona firmemente—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo ni con Elsa. Todo ha sido obra de ese horrible acosador, y Shrek y yo no queremos oírte hablar de culpas. A ti nunca se te ocurriría echarle la culpa a Elsa del ataque que sufriste. De igual forma, yo no le echo la culpa más que a él. No dejes que nos venza, Anna. Olvida las culpas. —Fiona reforzó sus deseos agarrando a Anna por los hombros. Luego, Anna había vuelto a llorar. Había llorado tanto últimamente que la sorprendía que aún le quedasen lágrimas. Incluso en aquel momento, de pie ante la ventana bañada por la lluvia, percibía el aflorar de las lágrimas.

Y así, Fiona y Shrek habían partido para su misterioso destino, a algún lugar cálido y soleado, lleno de playas. Gato, el único al que no le había afectado el suicido, los llevó al aeropuerto. Arturo había ingresado en el hospital con un ataque provocado tanto por el horror de la muerte de Hans delante de él como por el estado próximo a la histeria que había visto en Anna. Si algo bueno tenía aquella situación para él era que había observado lo peligrosa que era la vida y, en consecuencia, se comportaba de forma mucho más atenta y responsable con Rebecca. Retrasó su marcha una semana para visitar a la familia y amigos de ella, un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a la señora Summer, que cruzó los dedos y rezó en silencio. Sin saber por qué, Anna se acordó de una frase que la fascinaba de niña en el desayuno. Correspondía a las características latas del Caramelo Dorado Lyle y decía: «De la fuerza salió la dulzura». ¿Sería ése el caso de Gordon?

Curiosamente, a quien más afectó el episodio fue a la madre de Anna. Sin duda, reflexionó en su obstinación por los regalos de las damas de honor, que casi remató con un final de boda sólo concebible en una serie policíaca de intriga. El resultado fue horrible, pero la espeluznante perspectiva de lo que podía haber sido le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Llamaba a Anna por teléfono todos los días para disculparse por su intransigencia, como si esperase que así retrocediera el reloj y todo pudiese acabar felizmente como ella había previsto. Aunque Anna le aseguraba que todo estaba perdonado, en el fondo una voz fina pero insistente continuaba culpando a su madre por comportarse de forma tan desatenta en un momento tan'importante y por causa de un asunto tan trivial. Como en el caso de Arturo, no quería que su madre se atormentase por aquello, sino que aprendiese sensibilidad y a ser flexible y considerada con los sentimientos de los demás.

El destello arqueado de un relámpago que partió la oscuridad en dos, como si fuera una fotografía rota en un acceso de violencia, la devolvió de pronto a la realidad. Miró su reloj cuando el trueno subsiguiente restalló en la tarde, sobrecogedor con su resonante poder. Eran las ocho de la tarde, la hora de las medicinas. Anna bajó a la cocina y sacó del congelador la sopa de verduras que había preparado durante el fin de'semana. La calentó, puso varias rebanadas de pan junto al plato, unas pastillas de antibiótico y un gran vaso de agua. Cuando la sopa estuvo caliente, la vertió en un cuenco y lo colocó en una bandeja. Como acompañamiento, le cortó el tallo a una de las rosas que había cogido esa tarde y la metió en un pequeño jarrón de cristal. Añadió agua y puso el jarrón en la bandeja, junto con una servilleta. Cogió la bandeja y avanzó con cuidado hacia el dormitorio, dejando la puerta entreabierta y deslizándose en la habitación en penumbra. Se detuvo un momento, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, y luego fue hasta la mesilla y dejó la bandeja sobre ella.

—¿Anna? ¿Eres tú, cariño? —La voz de Elsa tenía la espesura de quien acababa de despertarse.

—Sí, cielo. Te he traído sopa. ¿Puedo encender la lámpara de la mesilla?

—Espera un momento... Vale. Hazlo. —Elsa se puso boca arriba, con su brazo sano sobre los ojos para protegerlos del resplandor de la lámpara. Lentamente, bajó el brazo a medida que sus soñolientos ojos azules se acostumbraban a la iluminación. Anna se inclinó y le dio un beso.

—¿Has dormido bien? Me acerqué a ver un par de veces y estabas completamente fuera del mundo, incluso con el ruido de la tormenta.

—¡Hum! Me quedé dormida como un tronco. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, amor?

Anna sostuvo a la delicada Elsa mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

—Eso es. Échate hacia delante un momento para que ahueque las almohadas. He estado pensando en las últimas semanas y las gracias que tengo que dar por no haberte perdido.

—Has sido un ángel, Anna. Como mis heridas son más físicas, la gente tiende a preocuparse mucho por mí, pero me doy cuenta de que has sufrido tanto daño como yo, si no más. —Extendió su mano sana y acarició la mejilla de Anna.

Después de la boda, a Anna le habían quitado la escayola y tenía el brazo completamente sano. Por suerte para Elsa, sus dos heridas habían sido en la carne y, aunque muy delicadas, estaban cerradas y curarían con el tiempo. Anna colocó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Elsa y le puso la rosa bajo la nariz. La fragancia llenaba los límites del dormitorio.

—Desde ese día ya no doy nada por sentado. El aroma de la rosa, por ejemplo. ¿No hace que quieras vivir? — Anna tomó el cuenco de sopa y lo sostuvo a la altura del pecho de Elsa para que comiese más cómodamente—. Cuando creí que te había perdido, y Gato le dijo a Hans que estabas muerta para engañarlo, pensé que se me paraba el corazón. No podía respirar y, a decir verdad, tampoco quería hacerlo. Me habría muerto contigo allí mismo y tan feliz. En aquel momento perdí el contacto con la realidad, pero recuerdo las cosas que deseaba que hiciéramos juntas... ir al festival de Edimburgo, una romántica cena para dos, abrigarnos bien para dar un paseo en invierno, plantar flores... todo eso en unos segundos. Como escenas retrospectivas. Ahora que tenemos otra oportunidad, voy a asegurarme de que haremos todo lo que queremos hacer juntas.

—Lo haremos, amor. Te lo prometo. Me estoy recuperando lentamente, pero, cuando esté mejor, viviremos la vida al máximo y visitaremos esos lugares a los que siempre hemos querido ir. Afortunadamente, tenemos dinero para hacerlo. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo va lo de tu piso? ¿Han llamado hoy de la inmobiliaria?

Anna partió el pan en pedacitos para que lo digiriese mejor Elsa.

—No, los llamé yo porque no quería que te molestase el teléfono. La buena noticia es que la inmobiliaria ha recibido varias ofertas y la última superaba en treinta mil libras el precio que yo había pedido. El agente me recomendó no vender aún, pero la persona que ha hecho la oferta es una mujer joven como yo y quiero que sea para ella. Me parece suficiente lo que me ofrece. Así que, en efecto, está vendido.

—Es maravilloso, cariño. No has tenido que esperar mucho.

—Desde luego. Mañana cogeré el Land Cruiser para pasar por allí y firmar algunos papeles con el abogado, y luego ya está.

Elsa dio cuenta de la sopa y del pan y se tomó las pastillas.

—Es una lástima que en este estado no pueda acompañarte, pero para celebrarlo tómate una copa de vino y yo tomaré un mosto. ¿Has comido?

—Tomé un poco de sopa hace una hora. Voy a traer las bebidas. —Dejó la rosa en la mesilla y llevó la bandeja a la cocina, donde sirvió mosto para Elsa y descorchó una botella de vino blanco alemán que estaba en el frigorífico. Puso patatas fritas y galletas saladas en unos platitos y regresó a la habitación.

—He cerrado la puerta y apagado las luces, así que tienes toda mi atención durante el resto de la noche —dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues quítate ese vestido y cuélgalo, para empezar —repuso Elsa—. Luego, despójate del resto de la ropa y métete en la cama conmigo.

Anna se desnudó despacio, de forma seductora, bromeando con Elsa mientras lo hacía. Cuando estuvo desnuda, se metió en la cama, al calor del cuerpo de Elsa, y levantó su copa.

—¡Salud! Por una buena venta y, lo más importante de todo, por una vida de amor y ventura juntas.

—Secundo eso —replicó Elsa mientras sus copas se entrechocaban en un brindis. Tomó un sorbo de mosto e hizo como si se esforzase por recordar algo. —Si mal no recuerdo, la tarde de la boda tenías una deuda de amor conmigo. Creo que es hora de que la saldes.

A Anna se le ensanchó la mirada. Últimamente había quedado descartado el hacer el amor a causa de las delicadas heridas de Elsa.

—¿Estás segura, Elsa? —susurró, con los labios impregnados de vino, al oído de Elsa; y el aliento que envolvía sus palabras transmitía claramente su deseo.

—Sí, corazón. Será mejor que evites mi brazo derecho y la cintura, pero el resto funciona perfectamente. Hazme el amor, Anna.

Y Anna se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules como la gloria de la mañana, sumergiéndose en su límpido fulgor y disfrutando de todo el amor que Elsa reservaba para ella.

 **Fin.**

.x.

.x.

.x.

Bueno es el fin y no me arrepiento de nada, valió la pena cada minuto que me dedicaron e inflaron mi orgullo y regocijo. Fue importante para mi darles todo esto por su apoyo y devoción, los quiero y no me gustan las despedidas así que espero que más adelante pueda volver a verlos a todos e incluso más y darles una historia completamente mía y con mi más fiero estilo.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**

 **Hasta siempre...**


End file.
